Not meant to love
by Livebythebook
Summary: MAIN CHARACTORS ARE HUMAN. A prince and a pauper fall in love. Not sure how I got the idea but one more chapter left. Rose is from a small farm in Spain and Dimitri is a prince from Russia. I don't own anything but the plot. Now compleated.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the window ledge of my small cottage by a stream. I sighed as my mother called my name "Rose help me with the cooking before your father gets home" My father is coming home? I hopped of my ledge and skipped all the way to my mother. She rolled her eye's at my grinning face. She knows how much I miss my father. He's finally been granted leave. I grabbed the plates and set them down on the table just as I heard the horses ride up outside. I opened the door and there was my father. He laughed at my grinning face and he jumped off his horse. He pulled me into his arms "I've missed you father" I whispered into his shoulder.

"As have I" he pulled back and smiled "You have grown so much" He moved a hair that had fallen from my messy bun behind my ear. I giggled and followed him inside. He pulled my mum into a hug and pecked her on the lips "I have missed you my love" My father turned to me "Rose dear will you tie up Phil" I nodded and walked back to the horse. It looked up at me from the grass he was grazing on. I tolk his rains and he snorted in my face. I laughed at the horse and stroked his noes. I led it over to the barn we had next door to our house. I took off it's saddle and rains and put them to one side. I closed the two big doors and walked back to the house. I heard murmuring inside and I stopped at the front door "Janine when will she marry?"  
"When she falls in love with a man"  
"What men live round her? Please tell me if any do" I looked across the crops and the small lane to the cross roads. He was right. There wasn't a single house in sight but I don't want to marry "There are many fit guards at my post. Let me take her there"

"But what id she's taken advantage of from the men. Do you promise that will not happen"

"I promise that will not happen at all... and if it does then I will never forgive myself" I walked in just then.  
"what's going on?" I asked them both "Am I going somewhere?"  
"Umm yes you are" My father cleared his throat "Let me explain over dinner"

He explain everything to me. I sat there in silence as he explained that he was going to take me to his post where I will meet people. I huffed at the end and finished my drink "May I go now?" My mother nodded and I started up off the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy guys I've decided to continue with this story since the reviews. I'm still going to update my other story but i'm a bit stuck so yer. If you think I should add anything to this story just tell me and I'll see if I can do it. Hope you enjoy =)**

I was riding next to my father. We were heading to the crossroads. I sighed and my father looked back at me "Now come Rose. It's not the end of the world"  
"but what about mother? She has no one else"

"Don't worry about your mother Rose. She can look after herself. I mean she was before I came to her" He sighed remembering a good memory I hope. I rolled my eye's at him and he looked back at me "Rose when we get there you have to be careful. Some of the men are... Not used to well woman around. Others are much more civilized"

"Fine" I muttered and looked down at the soft brown hair on the back of my horses neck.

A few hours later we approached four large brick walls. I looked up at the guards and they looked down at me then back to the road ahead. We road into the four walls and I glanced around. To my left there was guys with training swords and to my right there were guys just having a chat or just marching around like normal guards. I followed my father towards the centre. Not many people

looked at me. Two boys jogged over. They looked my age "Good morning commander" The boy with brown hair and a few freckles on his noes said with a grin at my father "Good morning Eddie" A boy with red hair and bright red freckles stood in front of me holding the reins of my horse. He smiled up at me "I am Mason. It is very nice to meet you" He held out his hand to help me off. I swung my leg round on the saddle and grabbed his hand "Rose. I'm the commander's daughter" he raised an eyebrow.

"So your the beautiful Rose that he has been talking about" I looked at my father and smiled "Oh so you've talked about me then?"

"Now come Rose. It is not like I could not talk about you" The boys chuckled and started taking of the saddles. I followed my father towards a small building. He opened the door and looked in "Kegan. Is everything been running smoothly?"  
"Just like you left it sir" A guy straitened up and bowed "But we have some news "The prince of russia has requested a stay" I looked at my father. The prince of Russia? Really? I crossed my arms "Of cause. He is on the way to see the princess of Turkey... Am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct sir. Princess Lissa I believe not very happy about it"

"Is it true about her and her personal guard?"

"I am not sure commander but I am sure that it is the biggest news so far about her"

"Hmm when are they to arrive?"

"Later this day"

"Of cause. Rose" He turned to me "You know what I am going to ask. Please do not be stupid or selfish or-"

"Father" I said resting my hand on his arm "I am not going to mess this up for you. My would I?"

"Because this is the prince we're talking about and he's staying here for a month"  
"Oh really. Why is he staying here that long?"  
"To get himself together of cause"

"Oh fine" He sighed and took my arm. He led me down a hallway "Rose please. You will not embarrass me"

"I am not" I said shaking free "I'm from the country"  
"Yes and you speak very like that" He took my arm again and led me down the hallway. He opened a door "This is your room" he said. I looked around. It wasn't bad but not great either. I sighed and he passed me my bag "just please Rose. I am begging you"

"Father I know. I will not disappoint you again"

"Rose you have not disapointed me"

"I know father" He blinked at me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" And he left me in my room to settle in. I sighed and looked around at it.

I heard the thundering of hooves hours later. It was nearly dark. I stepped out of my room and Mason and Eddie walked past chatting to each other. They stopped when they saw me "Rose" Mason said with a grin. It made him look so cute. Like a little kid getting suger from a shop. "The prince is here. You have to meet him"  
"Why?"  
"Well you just have to" He grabbed my forearm. I was a bit stunned by his contact but I followed him. My father was there with a tall man. I only saw his back but he was tall... and full of strength and muscle. My father glanced over at me "Prince Dimitri... Let me introduce you to my daughter, Rose" He turned around to face me. He was very handsome and when I mean very I mean very. He was tanned, had beautiful brown hair down to his shoulder's. It was tied back at the moment but a few strands of hair had fallen forward. I swept a cursey. I mean I never do that but well it's a royal so why not. "It's a honour" even though I don't want to be here. He nodded to me "It is a very great pleasure to meet the commander's daughter" God what a lie. I glanced over at Mason. He wasn't at my side anymore. I couldn't see him at all. Neither was Eddie. Damn those stable boys. Now I felt really uncomfortable with everything. "This is Adrian. My guard" I looked at the man behind him. He was good looking too but not as much has Dimitri "It is a pleasure" He grinned at me.

"As I you" I smiled.

"You must be hungry" My father suddenly said "Come to the dine with the rest of us" Dimitri was still looking at me. I looked up at him and smiled "I hope to be seeing you soon Rose" He bowed very gracefully. Wait did he just bow to me? Well now I'm blushing great and I never blush. "Rose. Come on" My father beckoned me over and I obeyed without hesitation. My father stopped me in the doorway "Thank you" He said to me.

"For what?"

"For behaving. Just keep it up please"

"I wasn't going to disrespect the prince of Russia now. Did you see his muscles" My father chuckled.  
"I did. He is one of the strongest men in the world"

"Is he really? I'm sure that the princess will be very well protected" My father rolled his eye's at me.  
"Is she behaves too"

"What does that mean?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Did you not hear that the princess is sleeping with her close guard?"

"Oh well I um heard that"

"Dimitri is very well he is very upset about that at the moment so please do not bring it up"

"Father it's not like I'm going to go up to him and ask about her" I sucked in a breath "Why is it that every time we talk to each other we fight?" He chuckled and pulled me into a hug.  
"I do not know Rose" I sighed and followed him to a seat.

After dinner my father asked me to take blankets to the prince. I agreed and I headed to his rooms. I knocked on his open door. He was sitting on his bed kicking off his boots. He looked up at me "I thought you might get cold" I said heading over to him "So I brought some extra blankets" Yer it was a lie but he doesn't need to know. He nodded "Rose what would you do if the person you are to marry bedded with someone else?" Oh so it was true. I put the blankets down on his bed and looked at him "Well it's not really my place to say anything Prince Dimitri" he waved a hand at me.

"Of cause but please give me your opinion... and please call me Dimitri" He seemed such a nice man. Why would Princess Lissa hurt him like that? "Well it depends on why your marrying them. If it was for love then the other person doesn't even love you but if it's for your country I would try to grin a bare it" He sighed poor man. He looked back up at me "You have such a strange way of speaking Rose. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Turkey but well I'm a farm girl" He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you here and not on your farm" I looked at him.

"we are in similar situations Dimitri. My father brought me here to marry a man. Unfortunately no one has sparked my interest"

"It is a shame that a young girl like you would be put in a position like that. I am terribly sorry" I nodded and turned to the door "Please Rose" I turned back to Dimitri "say for a while more. Tell me about you. About your life on a farm" I smiled at him and shut the door "Well I live with my mother"  
"You must have lots of freedom there"

"Oh yes. I remember when I was little" I smiled at the memory and took a seat opposite him "I had a dog and we would go running through the corn fields all the way to the crossroads but in the end we would get told of by my mother for going that far" I looked up at him "What about you Dimitri? What's your life like?"  
"Well my mother and father do not allow me as much freedom as you. I was not allowed off the castle grounds. I have three sister's. Their all younger then me but are all very beautiful. One of them is already married to a prince. The prince of Poland I believe" Huh. I didn't know that "I have been training to fight since I could hold a sword" That makes sense with all his muscles "And I have been Princess Lissa's Betrothed since I was ten"

"Wow complicated life" I said was a tiny smile. He nodded. "It's getting late" I said standing up.  
"Thank you Rose" I smiled at him.

"Anytime" And I left.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is my next chapter. I don't think I'll update unless I get agleast five reviews. It's only five people not asking for many but it would be great to get them so I can update. Anyway here's chapter 3.**

I was woken the next morning with a bang on my door. The door creaked open and in tumbled a very drunk guard. I squinted my eye's and saw Adrian. I pulled my sheets up around my chest "Adrian. What are you doing?" He tumbled over to me and fell on the bed with a chuckle. He was muffling it into my feet. I pulled the out from under his face. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling "You are very pretty Rose" Is that a complement? I hope so. Then he leaned towards me grabbing my arm. I yelped as he grabbed me "Adrian stop" he leaned forward ready to kiss me. I pushed him back and he laughed and leaned forward again for a second go but someone grabbed him from behind "What do you think your doing?" it was my father.

"Oh come on commander. It is not like I was going to do anything"

"Go now Adrian. Before I call Dimitri" That snapped Adrian out of it "Of cause commander." he turned to me "I am sorry Rose. I am not myself right now" and he stumbled off. I looked at my father "Rose told you to be careful"

"I was. He came in here and tried to kiss me"  
"Rose-"

"What is going on?" It was Dimitri. He stood in the doorway looking confused. Great more people who are seeing me in my night clothes. I wrapped my blanket around me more "Prince Dimitri it seems that your guard is intoxicated at the moment"  
"Adrian? Of cause he is" He muttered.  
"He tried to kiss my daughter"

"I am very sorry Rose. Adrian is well complicated to work out. I will talk to him" He looked at me. He studied me for a moment and then nodded and walked out. My father looked at me... Awkward. "well get changed for breakfast" I nodded and he scurried off. HA I have never seen my father walk that fast in my life. I crawled out of my bed and over to the wardrobe and looked through. I pulled out a dress and put it on. I grabbed shoes from the bottom and shoved them on to o. I walked out seeing the early morning people hurrying around to get to places. Everyone else must be in the dinning room. I really don't feel like going to breakfast so I just slipped through a door and into the forest which surrounded the post. I followed the trail which had been walked millions of times before me. I had to lift my dress so it wouldn't get that dirty. I stopped when I saw a very tall man by the lake just throwing stones. I stopped and studying him "Aren't you hungry?" I called down. He turned around. He still looked beautiful even when I could tell he was tired. I walked down the dirt surprisingly gracefully without falling over. He grabbed my hand on the last couple of steps "Thank you" He turned back to the lake and started to skip rocks again "Why are you out here?" He asked. He was very good at skipping stones. I looked up at him "Properly the same reason as you. Getting away from everyone" He raised an eyebrow "You are right Roza. We are very similar" I tilted my head "Roza?" He bit his lip. He doesn't seem like the kind to do that "It is the Russian way of saying your name" I grinned.  
"I like it. It makes my name sound erotic. From another time" He sighed and shock his head "Would you like to go for a walk? Or is that too much to ask and we can head back or-" He was muttering on and on. He's nervous. I put my finger to his lips to shut him up "Dimitri I'm a farm girl. I can go for a walk" he nodded and held out his arm. I took it and we walked up the dirt again. I didn't call thankfully. We walked in silence when I decided to say "You can't run away Dimitri. You have to face your destiny"

"Oh Rose" He stopped and turned to face me "This morning Rose. You looked beautiful. I would rather marry you then Lissa" Did he just say what I thought he said. Soon anough he was leaning forward and kissing my mouth. It tolk me a few moments to think whats going on. Then I was kissing him back. I put my hands around the back of his neck as he pulled me closer to him. He pulled back and looked at me and then pulled away completely "I should not have done that" he muttered.  
"Dimitri" I put my hand on his shoulder and he faced me "That was my first kiss. Yes I haven't been kissed before" He studied me for a moment and took my hand and kissed it softly "I am glad I shared it with you but I am not that sort of man who does that. Adrian on the other hand... Roza I am glad we met each other but we can never be" I knew this but I still felt shattered. I guess I should have known that he would say it. I nodded and turned back "I am very sorry Roza" I bet your are.

The day came fore him to go. I didn't really talk to him after that day. There was no need. I looked up at him on his horse "It was a pleasure staying you commander" he looked at me "And it is a pleasure meeting you Rose" I nodded to him and Adrian was also there but he just nodded to me. I nodded back. I watched them ride off not knowing that we would meet again.

**Ooooo what's going to happen ? You won't know unless you review so please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait but I've been hanging with friends in the holidays and have been busy. I got lots of reviews for my first few chapter even through I only ask for five I got like ten more then I needed but anyway I'm going to ask for ten this time. I will update soon to quench your thirst but after christmas I won't be able too since I'm going on holiday for a few weeks but yer I will update as soon as I get back from holiday. Thank you for the reviews they were great reading them. So yer please give me ten reviews and I'll u0pdate even more quicker thank you =)**

2 years later

A war had broken out near the post. Everywhere I looked was fire. The rain wasn't doing anything. My father burst into my room "Rose. Come with me" I followed him through the dark. I could see figger's. They were fighting "We are being attacked by Spain. Take this" It was a latter. I nodded and wrapped it in my cape. I threw on the hood and jumped on the nearest horse "Be safe"

"I will father" And I road off fast.

It took me till the night when I road up to the huge walls of the palace. Wow it's like what my mother told me in the fairy tales. I guard stopped me "State your business her ma'am"  
"I'm from the post near Janaria" He studied me.

"I heard a war broke out there. Is it true?"

"Two days ago. Yes and my father is fighting there for your sorry ass"

"Oh I am very sorry" I nodded my head and he let me through. God I hate this rain. I shivered under my cold and wet cloak. I saw a maid. She looked up at me "Oh my gosh. What are you doing out in the rain? Take your horse round the back" And she scurried off. I shrugged and headed round the back and into the stable. She was there and I jumped off. She grabbed my horse "What are you doing out in a storm like that?"  
"I had to get here some how. I'm from the post-"

"The one under attack... I heard about that. The king is very worried and is trying to get as many men as possible together for it"

"Well he's too late. Most of the men are dead already"  
"So why are you here?" I took out a note and she nodded. I sneezed. Great now I'm coming down with a cold. I sniffed and looked up. Dimitri stood in the doorway. I bowed my head to him and he walked up to me. He still towered over me. I looked up at him "What are you doing here?"  
"If you haven't heard but my father's post is under attack and I'm here save and sound"  
"Your father would not have sent you unless-" He put the letter in his hand. He looked down at it then back to me "Mean something to you?" He looked at Mia.  
"Clean her up and get her out of these clothes" He turned his back on us and walked away. Mia grabbed my wet arm and dragged me towards the bathing chambers.

DPOV

She was here. I stared at the letter in my hands. It is the one that I had written for him and if his daughter was in danger he would send back to me. I read it over and over again and ran a hand through my hair. I still have my feeling for Rose. The door opened and I looked up. It was Lissa. She was storming towards me "Who is this girl I have heard about? Is she more beautiful then me? If she is I want her out of my palace now" She was all about the beauty. I shock my head "No one could me more beautiful then you my queen" She nodded. She still had relations with this Christan. I have met him several times. He has told me that he is in love with Lissa and Lissa has told me this also "So where is she?"  
"She is getting dressed into dry clothes"

"She must have been very stupid to be ridding through that weather"

"No my queen. She is the commander's daughter from the post that has been attacked by the Spanish" She was quiet for a few seconds in deep thought. This interested me. I have never seen her this way before "Invite her to dinner. She must be hungry" I nodded. She was now right in front of me "Dimitri. If you have feelings for this girl you may express them in private but do not make it obvious in public" I frowned and nodded and she walked off. Was she just nice to me? I ran a hand through my hair and walked off to find Rose.

RPOV

I had just pulled on a dress the queen said I should weir. She seemed nice apart from the rumour's about her. Someone knocked on the door. I was looking at myself in the mirror "Come in" I called and grabbed a comb from the table. It was Dimitri. He was frozen to his stop by the door. "I-I um I" I waved a hand at him and he closed the door "Rose you look beautiful" I looked at him.

"where have I heard that before?" I asked and turned to him "Oh yes two years ago when you decided to leave me"  
"It was not my place to be acting like that to you"

"Oh yes I know and here we are having an argument about it" he strode over to me and grabbed my arm as I drew it back to hit him "I came here to ask you to dinner" Dinner? I am actually hungry. I narrowed my eye's at him and nodded "Be down stairs in half an hour" He started walking away when I called out after him.

"Of cause my king" I snickered and he stopped and looked back at me with a face and then left

**PLease review**


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys I know I didn't get ten but well the last chapter I got LOADS so anyway I'm going to ask for ten again this time and yer if I don't get them I won't update again this week I'll do it after the holidays so yerr. Here's my next chapter and I hope you enjoy it... Oh and just to let you know it might sound complicated but Christan and Lissa are in love but Lissa is getting married to Dimitri and Dimitri likes Rose but that's all going to change in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy =)**Dinner was sorta awkward. I sat in the middle of the long table. Christan was opposite me. He was really annoying and had something about fire. He glanced over at me "So Rose where do you come from? You do not sound like you come from around here" I nodded.

"I actually come from a farm near my father's post. Unfortunately I believe it is no more"

"So you are a farm girl?" Lissa asked me. I looked at her and nodded "yes I queen. I lived with my mother till my father took me to his post two years ago"

"I see and you met Dimitri there?" I nodded.

"It seems that Dimitri has changed a lot since I last saw him" I looked over at him to see him chocking on his food "Oh had he now?" Lissa I could tell wanted to know more.

"Well he used to be much more softer and well nicer but now he's more hard" Dimitri looked at me with sorry eye's. How dare he feel sorry for me. It's not like he's lost both of his parents to well the Spanish. Damn him "Rose I have not changed. All I have become is a king and you are still that farm girl I remember" I glared at him "Um Christan come with me"  
"Yes Lissa" They scurried off. Dimitrii stood up and so did I.

"Rose come. I have to show you something" I sighed and grabbed his outstretched hand. He dragged me through a door that I hadn't seen before. I followed him through it and I stopped. It was a long twisting staircase. I followed him up the stairs and when he reached the top there was another door. He opened it and in was a little bedroom. It looks like no one comes up here except well the person who sleeps in the bed "This is well my room while um Christan and Lissa have relations" I nodded.  
"And it's in the dinning room?"

"Well it is hard to explain but well she gave me this whole tower to myself"  
"Wow how considerate" I muttered under my breath. He sighed and sat down on a chair. I watched him closely. I walked over to the bookcase. Wow he liked books "So you like books?" I asked and he nodded "I enjoy them very much thank you" Interesting. I sat down on his bed. It was comfortable. I sniffed. It also smells nice. I sighed and relaxed "Rose you should rest. I mean you look tired" I nodded and before I could do anything I was asleep.

DPOV

I was reading one of my favourite books when there was a soft knock on the door. I walked over to it and pulled it open. I looked at Rose. She was still asleep. I looked back to the door. It was Lissa. I let her in. She glanced over at Dimitri "Did you-" I shock my head "No"

"Then why is she sleeping in your bed?" I looked over at her.

"She was tired and well I let her sleep on my bed"  
"Oh I see. Want to keep her close"

"Lissa please. I do not want this right now"

"Dimitri. She was right. You have changed" She pinched my hard muscles. Was that meant to hurt? I shrugged my arm away from her and she sighed "I am with child Dimitri" I looked at her.

"How long?"  
"A month and seven days" I ran a hand through my hair "I am sorry Dimitri. This was not meant to happen but well-"  
"It is not mine" I said. She nodded. I did not need this right now. I pushed her out my room with me and shut the door "Lissa I am so disapointed that it is not mine but well I want to go back to my home"

"Dimitri I..."

"Rose is so different from everyone I know. She has more life in her. I want to be with her. Look this child is not mine and I understand but I can not go through with this marriage" She nodded and looked up at me "So you are going to divorce me?"

"Yes" She looked down and nodded.

"thank you" I said with a nod.

"The allegiance still stands" That surprised me. I bowed my head "Thank you my queen" I smiled lightly at her "Maybe now you can get married to Christan" She glowed.

"I would like if you came. I mean if we do"

"I know you will" I took her hand and kissed it very lightly "Thank you Lissa"  
"it was my pleasure" She started back down the stairs.

RPOV

I woke up to see Dimitri packing. I sat up completely and ran a hand through my hair "What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me "Back to Russia" He sucked in a deep breath "With you" I crawled forward on my bed "what is that meant to mean my king?" He looked at me and came forward and knelt down on both his knees in front of me "This" He took my hand and kissed it lightly "And this" He kissed my forehead "And this" He kissed my cheek "And this" He kissed my nose "And this" Then he kissed me on the lips. It was only a peck but it stunned me. He pulled back and I rushed over to the door "where are you going?" He asked. He looked sad for a moment but I grinned "I have to go pack my stuff" He looked at me and his eye's gleamed in happiness and I ran off down the stairs.

I nearly banged into Lissa. She was walking with Christan "In a hurry Rose?" She asked with a laugh. I squealed and ran off. I heard them both laughing. I got into my room and Mia was in there. She was folding back the sheets on my bed "Mia" I shouted and she looked up startled and I flopped onto the bed "And I just made that" She groaned and I rolled my eye's.  
"Just listen. The king has asked me to come with him to Russia" she looked up at me "But what about the princess?" I shrugged and threw open my wardrobe. I looked around inside and grabbed some clothes and threw them on the bed. Mia sighed and rolled her eye's. She grabbed a trunk from under the bed and started throwing my clothes into it "I do not think this is a good idea Rose. I mean you hardly know this man. Maybe you should give it some time" I laughed at her.

"I know this man alright. He's been to my father's post for a whole month. I know him well" She gasped at me.

"You do not mean" I rolled my eye's.

"Mia your sick no I didn't thankfully he was a downright guy with respect for Lissa. Now I don't know. He's changed once again" I sighed and grinned. I am not like this. There was a knock on the door and Dimitri opened it "Rose you must calm down" He grabbed my arm with a laugh. He had a great laugh. "We are going tomorrow morning. Do not worry"  
"But this is so exciting. I mean I have never been to Russia" I started hypervatilating. He sat me down on the bed "Mia pass me that water"  
"Yes sir" She passed it over to him and he put it to my lips and I chugged it back. I don't get how it helps but still it felt nice on my throat. I sucked in a breath and sighed and nodded. "Thank you" He nodded and set the sup aside "I have talked to Lissa. She has some men setting up the carriage so we can go to the docks tomorrow morning" I nodded and he walked out the room. Mia followed him and I just sat there on my bed thinking about stuff.

**Please review and I'll update as soon as possible**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys so here is the next chapter asking for five reviews and I will update on the twenty third or I will update really late and you won't get anymore till after I come back from my holiday anyway here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy it very much.**

A whole week traveling. I hate the idea but if it's only way to get to Russia then so be it. Lissa was with Christan again. I walked up to them and grabbed Lissa's hands "Lissa good luck with this baby and I hope you stay well" she nodded and I looked at Christan "And you look after her Majesty"

"Of cause I am her royal guard"  
"I know" I smiled at him and happily walked off to my Dimitri. He was helping the men pack the trunks of stuff in the back. Thankfully this was only to the ship. Dimitri looked over at me "Roza we must leave now if we want to make it for sunrise for the Wednesday" Yes please. I jumped in the carriage full of excitement. Dimitri chuckled and got in next to me. Wednesday was five days a way. Damn these seas. I glanced over at Dimitri as he closed the door and pulled the curtains shut. He looked at me and placed a finger on my chin tilting my head up to look at him and kissed me deeply. I was the one who pulled back and I looked out the window. Dimitri sighed and looked ahead.

We pulled up to the docks and Dimitri looked at me "Roza is there something you would have me do?" He asked and I looked at him and shock my head. He sighed and got out "We have a few hours before we set sail so I would like to get some rest. I think you should too before we set off"

"Um okay" I followed him to the nearest inn. The man gave us a room and I followed him in. He sat on the bed and kiked off his shoes "Um Dimitri?" He looked up.  
"Yes"

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"I just did not get much sleep last night" I sat next to him and smiled "Well maybe you could sleep better now" I tapped his nose with my finger and he blinked and then nodded "Thank you Roza" He shifted back so his whole body was on the bed and he fell asleep. I sat there looking at his beautiful face. I walked into the next room and ran a bath. I got in and sat down sinking into the bubbles and heat. I finaly had time to think. What if his parents don't want me? What if they disinherit him? Oh my Dimitri I could never let that happen to him. I slipped under the water and got my hair wet and then sprang right back up taking a deep breath. I heard a snore from the next room as I stepped out the bath and let the water run. I dried myself off and braided my hair. I put my clothes back on and walked back into where Dimitri was waking slowly. His eye's were cracked open a little like the light hurt them. There was three bangs on the door and I walked over to it. It was Adrian. I hadn't seen him in a while. He swept a bow and handed me a letter. I nodded to him and he turned away. I closed the door and backed over to the bed and sat. I opened it and started reading.

_Dear Rose,_

_I survived the attack. I found your mother at the farm being abused by the Spanish. She is well though. I am just the same even though I suffer cuts and small marks. Unfortunately Mason did not live. On the other hand Eddie did. We lost many men and I will plan your arrival back to the post. Please right back to let me know your well._

_Your beloved Father. _

I sank into the bed. He wants me to right back. Dimitri was looking over my shoulder at the letter. I could feel his breath on my shoulder "He wants me back" I croaked. He rubbed a thumb over my arm and grabbed his boats and shoved them on "You must right to him now. We will be leaving soon" I nodded and he handed me a feather pen and a piece of paper. I started righting.

_Dear father,_

_I am well also. I feared for the worst but I can not see you. You see I have fallen for the king. He has broken the marriage with the queen after discovering she is pregnant with another mans child. I am going to Russia to meet his family and hopefullythey will accept me for the simple farm girl I am and not disinherit their son forever as I fear. I have missed you very much of cause and I would like you to wish my mother the best of my love. I will right again soon when I reach the Russian sores._

_Your Daughter Rose._

I folded the paper and handed it to Dimitri "You are doing the right thing Rose. He will understand and maybe if she queen allows it she will let him visit you in Russia. Until then we shall be happy" Then I just cried. He held me as I sobbed into his jacket. I pulled him close. One of my closest friends dead and I am never to see my family ever again. I pulled him closer "My poor Roza" He whispered into my hair "I am very sorry for your loss" He kissed my hair and stroked it once, twice, three times before pulling back and whipping the tears that had fallen from my eye's "You must be strong for me. Do you promise to do that for me?" I nodded and he grabbed both of my hands and led me out the room as I whipped the wetness from my cheeks.

**PLease review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so i was watching the young Victoria when I was writing this and it gave me some idea's for my story. It was so sad. Cry. Anyway I got my five reviews and I'm writing chapter seven and thank you for all the reviews and thanks Abby for giving me ideas how to end the story. hopefuly that won't be for a while but yer thanks anyway. Okay so I'm asking for five reviews or I won't update till after the holiday and yer so you'll have to wait and if I don't get any reviews I'm not going to continue with this story so um yer. Merry Christmas and here is chapter 7. Hope you enjoy =)**

The ship was huge. I was looking over the side at the sea. No I wasn't sea sick I just liked the way the ocean looks against the ship. The way it sparks when it does. I have never been on a boat in my life even a small one. Dimitri came next to me and rested his arms on the side of the ship "It is beautiful yes?" He looked at me and smiled "I have never seen anything like it in my life"

"You have not seen the sea?"  
"No Dimitri I haven't" He raised an eyebrow.  
"I am surprised" He took my hand and kissed it "But not so that I would worry"  
"There is no need to worry my king" He smiled.

"But I am no longer a king Rose" He pulled back "Because I am no longer a ruler of a country"

"Dimitri" I breathed. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Someone coughed at our side. It was Adrian. He handed me a letter "A bird managed to find our ship" He bowed his head and walked away. I opened it slowly and looked at the letter.

_Dear Rose,_

_I do not know what to think of your situation but I may add that you must be careful in Russia. The king is known as very powerful physically and over his country. I want you to be safe so please do not upset him in anyway and if you do I bid you good luck. I will visit Russia as soon as I am able to. Your mother sends her love and wishes you to be happy._

_Your father_

Dimitri was looking at the letter too "Me is right about my father" He muttered and then turned to me completely "Let me speak to him Rose. My father. He trust's my decision's and he knows I am loyal"

"Dimitri" I said with a sigh "My farm get's no news of anything. I was immune to the outside world. I don't know anything you do about a country" He grabbed both my hands.

"But you will. I will show my people that a Meir commoner can become a queen. My queen" I pulled away from him and looked down at the water. It slammed against the boat many times "Rose... Roza" I looked up at him and he moved a strand of hair which had fallen from my braid behind my ear "You are important to me and if you have a say in what I am doing for us then please say something" I was going to ask. I had to. It was so important.

"Do you love me Dimitri? I mean really love me"

"Of cause I do" he kissed me on the lips "If I did not you would not be standing next to me now" relief washed over me.

OPOV

I walked into my husbands office. He slammed a letter down on the table. He should not be pushing himself like this. He is already ill and needs rest. "Daniel. What are you doing?" I asked standing in front of his desk. He looked up at me "Our son Dimitri is coming here" My heart skipped in joy "He has divorced the Queen though" I frowned.  
"Why?"

"She became with child-"  
"But that is great news"

"With another mans being" I looked down "He has also fallen in love with a Meir farm girl from the post near Spain. Her father is the commander there. How can he be so ignorant?"

"He knows what he he is doing Daniel"

"But what if he does not. What if this girl is just like all the others? If he was going to marry someone not royal he could of agleast married a duchess or someone higher then a farm girl" He spat the last to words out. I swallowed and opened my mouth but someone said something from behind me "Papa" It was Victoria. I turned around to look at her "Papa you must rest. You are ill" He grumbled and waved a hand at her and started scribbling "Papa. Please" He looked up and then he looked at me.  
"Does the alligance still stand?"  
"He has not sent a message?"  
"No. All that was sent was his loving words of his soon to be wife. Of cause he has not purposed to her yet"

"Dimitri is not to remained married to the Queen of Spain?"

"No Victoria. They are to become divorced very soon so she can marry her guard"

"So Dimitri is coming home?" She sounded joyful "and he is to be married to some other young woman?"  
"Yes Victoria. A woman called Rose" I watched her skip off to tell her sister's the big news. I shock my head and looked back at Daniel "Please rest" He muttered a few words and slammed his pen down and stalked out. I followed him.

RPOV

Dinner was fascinating. Everyone was talking and laughing. Dimitri had to keep glancing at me to make sure I was doing okay. I am. I was deep in conversation with a man named Thomas. He was very interesting actually and kind. I smiled at him at the end of dinner. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Dimitri guided me to the bedroom and sat me down. He knelled on the floor and took of my shoes slowly. I watched him in disbelief. "Just sleep my love" I stood up as he started looking through my things to find my night gown and gave it to me. He walked over to the window and looked out as I got changed "Rose. Do you believe that one day everything is going to change?" I pulled on the night gown and crawled under the covers. I sat there for a few seconds before he turned to look at me "I don't know" I started to try and undo my braid. He came to my assistance and helped me with the knots I had formed "How many secrets do you think there are in this world?" I sighed and shock my head.  
"Dimitri if anyone knew anything about secrets it's you but to be honest I think there are a lot. I mean there may be inhuman people out there in the world. That might be a well kept secret but we will not know because that is not our place and time. Now" I laid down in the bed getting comfortable "We are sleeping" He smiled and I watched him as he took of his jacket. WOW muscles. I closed my eye's and drifted into a deep sleep before I could see anymore.

I woke up by a jult of the ship. Dimitri wasn't awoken but I was sure wrapped in his arms. I pulled free of them some how and managed not to wake him. I took a quick bath and put on a light red dress Dimitri had made for me. I stepped out of our room and strait into Adrian. "You know it is unholy to bed with a man before marriage"  
"Well I'm glad we didn't then" He frowned at me.

"You did not make love?"  
"No. As you said it is unholy and well you are going to be a pain the whole trip aren't you"  
"You speak most funny Rose" He chuckled and walked off. Weirdo. I walked up the steps to the deck. There were people moving around the deck. There was a wind. A strong wind. Thomas was in front of me and bowed his head "Sorry my highness but there is a strong wind from the west and..." He talked on and on and did he just call me my highness? Was that what I was known as now? I'm so confused "We had to take advantage of it. I am sorry if it woke you from your slumber. Here let me assist you to the dinning room" I nodded and let him grab my hand and take me where the wind wasn't so strong. I managed to get there with out looking to much of a mess. A lady bowed her head and laid down a bowl. I walked over to it and sat down. Half way through my breakfast Dimitri came in. He was trying to fix his hair. He smiled at me "How do you keep so perfect in weather like this?" I smirked.

"Oh a farm girls secret"

"You must share" He chuckled and sat down next to me as the same lady laid food in front of him. He watched me eat for a few minutes before eating his own food "I hope you slept well. I know I did" he winked at me and I rolled my eye's.  
"Of cause Dimitri" I sighed and looked down at my food "It's just I'm not used to this much attention" He swallowed and sighed.  
"Well you have to get used to it Rose. Write to someone. Maybe that will calm you down" I nodded.

So I writ to Lissa. When the wind slowed I sent out a bird. I sighed. Just a few more days and I'll be in Russia and everything will be okay I hope.

**PLease review and if you have any idea. Please share them with me and Marry Christmas =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys sorry for the wait but I had a lot to do like get my sister's presents so yer sorry for the wait and here's chapter seven. Going to ask for five reviews again. That's cool and MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

Russia was beautiful and I can only see it from the sea. I sighed and turned around. The men were ready for arrival or getting ready.

"Rose please come away from the edge. I do not want you falling into the sea" Dimitri said wrapping his arms around my waist and dragging me back. I laughed and stumbled a few times before turned to look at him "It's very unlikely that I'll fall into the ocean Dimitri" I turned around to look back at Russia. It was still beautiful. We approached and pulled into a dock. He smiled at me "We ride to the castle" He held out a hand and I grabbed it and he hustled me down the long wooden board. A few horses was pulled up in front of us. Dimitri stopped and turned around. I saw a piece of parchment be handed to him and he stuffed it in his pocket. He smiled at me and ran down the platform and onto a horse. The horse hardly moved "We ride" He shouted to me. The horse started moving forward a little. He gestured to the beautiful white horse near him "Unless you would rather wait with my men" I shock my head and walked slowly down the platform. Careful I wasn't going to slip in. Then I slowly got up onto the white horse. It had a soft nature and didn't move around a lot till I told it to move. It followed Dimitri's horse. I road up next to him "Dimitri" He looked at me "I-I don't want you to be-"

"Rose. Nothing is going to go wrong" I sighed and went into a canter.

The castle was beautiful. Why am I saying everything is beautiful? Oh well. It looked like it came from a time before this time. So yer it looked old but so beautiful like the land it lay on. The guys at the gate just let us in like they already knew we were coming. Weird. He took me round the back to the stables. He jumped off his horse and helped me off mine. He was such a gentlemen. He smiled at me and two ladies gabbed the horses and hurried off. He looked in the closest stable and grinned "Tasha" The woman looked up and she grinned too. Arg how anting "Dimka" She stepped out the stall. She was dressed in a lovely flowing dress. Damn her "And who is this beautiful lady?" She asked looking at me. I only just saw the three long scratches going down the side of her face. Ouch "This is Rose" She inspected me and decided I wasn't a threat. She was so wrong. She cleared her throat and stuck out her hand "My name is Duchess Natasha" I bowed my head a little just for her pleasure "It's very nice to meet you" She raised an eyebrow "And may I ask were do you come from?"  
"A farm near the out rim of Turkey-"

"I see" She cluched her hands like I was some kind of dirt "Well I believe you may have an interesting story to tell me. So who do you work for? Queen Lissa? A Duchess?"

"Well I'm a good friend of Lissa's but I am not her servant or anyone on this world. My father is a commander" That struck something and she just realised that I was a threat. I was tempted to smile but I didn't. "Well I really must be going" She started walking away "Tasha" Dimitri called after and then sighed and looked back at me "It seems I am going to suffer a loss of many friends for your love" He picked up both my hands and kissed them both. He dropped my hands and walked through the stable and into the actual castle. It was big. I mean really big. High ceiling that I could hardly see. He led me through hallway and a larg dome like place in the middle of the palace. He then smiled at me as we reached double doors and pushed them open. There were three people in there. One that looked a little bit like my mother. One looked very old and fragile and the other was a young girl who was chattering away to her mother. They all looked up and the girl maybe a few years younger then me sprinted towards Dimitri and threw herself in his arms. He caught her with much grace "Victoria. It is great to see you again"

"And you I" She was excited. She grinned and looked over at me. Her face fell. I was fidgeting with my hands "Who is this?" She asked. He outstretched a hand for me and I grasped it "This Victoria is Roza" Victoria studied me and looked up at her older brother "So you did not come home for us? To see your family?"  
"Of cause I did!" He exclaimed "But I wanted to show you Rose"

"Dimitri" It was the mother and the old woman muttered something that I could not understand. I sighed "You do not have to lie for us Dimka. Rose I am Olena. It is a pleasure to meet you" I loved her dress. It was wrapped around her body like it was part of her skin. She took my hand and shook it. This is my mother Yeva" She nodded towards me. Olena sighed "Your father is resting Dimka. He's ill"  
"How ill?" He seemed stressed and scared.

"No no it is just a small cold but I do not want it getting worse. So I sent him to our room"

"Of cause" Olena turned to me.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you" She nodded and walked out. Victoria followed and Yeva had disappeared. Dimitri sighed and looked at me "I knew this was going to happen Dimitri" I said grabbing his. hands "I knew this was going to happen but you didn't listen to me and now your family hates you"

"No" He said "They do not hate people they just met. Well maybe Yeva but she does not hate you. She welcomes you"  
"How do you know?"  
"She said it earlier" Oh that's what she said.

"But Dimitri I-" He silenced me with a kiss. I kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around me. I fell ageinst his chest and sighed.

That night I couldn't sleep so I crept out my room and started tip toeing around the castle till I banged into a hard mass. It grunted and I looked up. There looked a man that looked like Dimitri. I swallowed "What are you doing?" He grunted and shone the lamp in my face. I blinked a few times. He frowned down at me "I have not seen you around my palace"

"Well I um er I..." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No need to stutter. I am just very tired" he shock his head "Can you keep a secret?" I frowned and nodded and followed him. He walked into his office and he walked over to his bookcase and like it was a door pulled it open. Holy cow it was a door. I followed him over as he reached in "My son is in love" He said and then turned to me "With a farm girl" He didn't say it like he wasn't proud but more surprised. He reached in and pulled out a book and then sat down in his office chair. He opened it up to a page "Three hundred years ago" He announced to me "Prince Dominik married a farm girl" I looked over his shoulder at the picture of a man who was quit handsome and a woman who was beautiful "I just thought that my son would want to marry a princess but he does not. He wants to marry a farm girl"

"Don't you want him to marry a farm girl?" I asked him and he looked at me "Wait are you-" I nodded and sat down in the chair across from him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair "Gods. I am so sorry my dear. I just thought-" I waved a hand at him. He breathed a small laugh "You look beautiful though" I blushed.

"Thank you but I really didn't mean to upset you in anyway" He nodded and looked down "If you don't mind sir but may I ask. How many sister's does Dimitri have?" He looked up at me. I think I asked Dimitri that. I don't know "Three. You met Victoria yesterday. There is Sonya. She is visiting a village on the other side of Russia and Karolina who is married to the king of Poland" I nodded. I moved my hands around my lap "Um my majesty. I believe the answer to your question-"  
"The one about my son and I want him to marry a princess. Yes go on"

"well Queen Valissa is in love... Just not with Dimitri"

"I still do not see why he must of come home" He leaned back "and marry a farm girl like yourself"  
"Well it's not just that. The queen is pregnant with her guards child" There was silence.

"Oh" was all he said and I nodded.

"So please don't blame Dimitri for anything. I mean of cause we're in love it's just that he's been through such a hard time and I don't want him hurt" He smiled down at me.

"You truly care about him do you not?"  
"He's my world your Majesty. I mean he's my everything" He raised an eyebrow at me "I feel the same way with my Olena" He said with a nod. I sighed and he looked up at me "You must sleep my dear. Go go" He said waving a hand and I smiled.  
"Thank you" I left nearly skipping but I was doing that and humming a tune all the way back my room when I looked over at Dimitri's door I grinned and walked over to it. I opened it very carefully. There he was. Still sleeping. He looked beautiful when he sleeps. I closed the door and crept over to his bed and sat on the side. Still no movement from his beautiful body. I kissed his forehead and then his nose then his lips and when I pulled back he protested with a small grunt. He cracked open his eye's and when he saw me he leaned up on one elbow and stroked my cheek and brang my whole head down to his face and his soft lips came in contact with mine. I slowly started to kiss him back and he dragged his hands down my body then pushed me back on the bed and looked down at me "what are you doing in here?" He whispered like there was someone else in here "I met your father" I said brushing a strand of hair out of his face "He seems nice" He snorted and laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head "Oh" I said smacking his chest "He's your father" He chuckled as I laid down next to him "Yes he is but that does not mean I like him"

"Well" I said with a grin "Tell me something he did for you? When you were a kid" He groaned and I smiled "Go on tell me" He looked up at me "He helped me make my first sword" I rolled my eye's "Wow" I said sarcastically "That's amazing" He chuckled and started to stroke my hair "I still need to right to my father" I said with a yawn. "You are tired" He muttered "Sleep" I smiled at him and fell into a sleep.

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year... PLease review =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys this chapter is a bit short sorry but I've only been back for a while and I wasn't sure what to right but here it is. We've reached fifty reviews. YAY. Happy dance :) ... Anyway the strigoi were introduced in this chapter. Their still human but they'll later find out something about moroi and dhampires maybe so yer. Anyway sorry for the long wait and yer I know I got back early but we had a change of plans so here's chapter nine for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

RPOV

The next few weeks went fast. Dimitri made me meet lots of people that he knew. His close friends and people I should stay away from. We also went public a few days ago. Today I was just wondering through with Dimitri. I sighed and stopped at a stall of flower's. I watched Dimitri smile at me and wonder off into the crowd. The woman behind the stall looked at me "Miss Rose" She said with a small bow of her head "It is such a pleasure to meet you in person" I smiled at her. She was only eighteen but she reminded me of my mother. "What is your name?" I asked. Yer I got language lessons. Dimitri's father thought I needed them.

"Jill" She said with another small smile.

"Well Jill it is a pleasure to see you too" I turned around but she grabbed my wrist. I looked back at her "Miss Rose. You must be very careful in the night"

"I do not understand" I asked and she sighed.

"I does not matter but keep Dimitri close to you when you sleep or you may get bitten" She let me go and I stumbled back and started pacing fast towards Dimitri. He looked at me and smiled. I grabbed his hand and he frowned down at me "What is it my love? Is there something or someone troubling you?"

"Do you know that Jill girl?"

"Of cause. Her father used to be very rich till he left her and her brother here alone. My mother took them in when she found them on the streets one night"

"Dimitri" I said yanking his arm "Tell me the truth. There is something not right about her. She told me to be careful in the night" He looked down at me and paid for an apple.

"Oh Roza. She has visions. Like my grandmother. She is special"

"How special? What do you mean? Why are you keeping secrets from me?" He looked down at me and took a bite from his apple and shock his head "Oh Roza. When you have a question you have a million"  
"Because you never tell me the truth" He stopped and looked at me. "Roza I tell you the truth all the time. Now I believe your father will be coming in a three months with your mother who is very worried about you" I looked down at the floor and he wrapped his arm around mine "Don't be afraid my love. I am here in the night. No animal or human will get you" he turned to me and kissed my hand. I nodded and sighed.

That night I had nightmares. Of the dark and I couldn't see a thing. Just a light at the end of the darkness but it was very faint. I could not move towards it. Only moving more into the dark then before. I woke up with a gasp and saw a man I had not seen before hovering over me. His eye's were tinted red and his clothes were covered with blood. I sucked in a breath to scream but he had covered it with a cloth. He sat me up and started tying up my hands as I watched him "You are the key to this kingdom" He looked at me "And if I turn you strigoi. You could turn Dimitri strigoi and then he can turn the royal family and anyone else" He chuckled as he jumped out the window with me on his shoulder. I screamed a bit but as he shoved me on a horse. His grip was hard on my sides. I tried to scream many times but nothing came out. Oh god what am I going to do now?

The hours went by and sunrise was appone us. He stopped outside a cave and dragged me off the horse and dragging me along. I turned around. A small boy look at me. Pain was in his eye's and then he gide the horse somewhere into the forest. It was dark in here and the only thing lighting up the cave walls was the small touch that was lit every thirty steps. I swallowed. This was scary. He then shoved me into a damp room and slamped a door shut. I was in a prison. I ran to the door as he shut it "Dimitri will come for you and then my father and then the whole of Russia and you will have no where to hide" He laughed at me as he walked away. This was not good at all.

DPOV

I walked to Roza's room in pure joy this morning. Today I will ask her to marry me. I was grinning like a little kid who had just eaten sugar for the first time. I knocked on her door "Rose" I called. No answer. I pushed the door open. The room was empty except for the open window. I rushed over to it. There was no one in sight.

She was gone.

**Idea's are welcome **

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so this whole chapter is in Dimitri's point of view when she's in the cave so yer. I'm asking for five reviews even though I got lots of reviews YAY but still here's chapter 10.**

DPOV

I sat on Rose's bed. My mother came in looking for me "Dimitri. What's wrong?" She sat down next to me "Where's Rose?" I looked up at her "She's gone mother. Disappeared" My mother frowned. "She did not run away my son. She is very much in love with you" I looked at her.

"But what if she did? What if she does not want this life"  
"NO. Stop that" she smacked my arm and I flinched "She would do nothing of the sort. I shall get some men to go looking for her now. You know how many people already want her dead" It is true. I dare not tell Rose though or she would run. I nodded and she smiled and walked off.

I sat there for hours thinking then it came to me. Like there was a pull trying to get me on a horse and ride. I ran down the stairs. Past my little sister. She yelped as she fell down the steps and shouted to me "Where are you going?" I looked back at her.  
"Where do you think? I am going to find my Roza" She opened her mouth to reply but I was already halfway down the hall. I felt my feet pounding on the stone floor as I came into the stable. I pushed people aside trying to find my horse which had to smack in the middle of the commotion. I opened the stall. He was fast. I always had the fastest horse. I had to have the best. It looked up at me and snorted. I saw a saddle on his back and I jumped on it and grabbed the rains. Adrian flew into view. I hadn't talked to him much these past few months "Dimitri" He said panting "What are you doing?" My horse was jumpy when it flew out of it's stable and most people shouted at me and screamed. Adrian stood still in the spot he was grounded to "I am going to find my Roza" He looked me up and down. Carfuly. I am not going to waste my time here "I am coming with you Dimitri" He said when I looked back at him. He was already on a horse "I mean you can trust me" I nodded. He has been my friend since we were children. I can trust him with my children... if I had any. We road out together. Faster then we normally would. Thankfully we didn't hit any people. I looked over at Adrian. He was focused on the road ahead "where are we going?" He asked.

"The forest. We'll search there" He pulled back into a canter.  
"But it is forbidden to go there"

"Forbidden is not real when your searching for the woman you love Adrian" He studied my face and nodded. We were near the forest edge now and I was already starting to get a creepy feeling like the one I got when I was twelve.

Flashback

I looked over my shoulder as looked for Adrian. He was no where that I could see but then I banged into something hard and we both fell to the floor. I looked at the other boy and screamed in frustration. It was Adrian. He chuckled. He was a chuckle and I hated him for it "Will you be quiet" I shouted at him and climbed to my feet "I told you I could get you" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eye's. I was a faster runner then him but he was a better hider which means he could get me at any moment. I folded my arms and looked at the forest behind us as a man came out of it. He was full of mucles and looked like he had been in a fight. I ran over to him "Hey your not meant to be in the forest" He looked down at me "Who told you that boy?" I scrolled at him. I hated when people told me I was only a boy "My mum and dad"

"Well their right" He snuck a look past me like someone was there. Of cause Adrian wasn't going to miss any of the excitement and was next to me "and if you ever go into the forest" He said looking down at us. He took out a small knife. A stake I think you call it. I was silver and had a patten on it's handle "You take this" He smiled at me and I frowned "Why not a sword? It would be much more easier"

"No. This is a special weapon. It kills anything evil... Do you know why you do not go in the forest" We both shock out heads. "Their are demonds in there. They have red eye's and blood thirsty creatures. If you see one you are surely to die" We both looked at each other then at the forest and I felt an uneasy feeling wash over me.

End of flashback

I pulled my horse to a stop when we were half way in and jumped off. Horse prints. I touched them lightly "Their fresh. I would say early morning" Adrian studied me and nodded. He knows I was a better tracker then him so he trusted me. I looked up at him "Before sunrise" He looked deep in thought.

"Maybe we should not be here Dimitri. It does not feel right and like the man said. We need a stake" I looked up at him and dug in my pocket and pulled one out "I found one when I was sixteen" I told him "keep it with me" He frowned at me as I jumped back on my horse. We road in silence till we came to a cave.

**Please review and idea's are welcome**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people. Weired saying but who cares. Anyway I got five reviews. YAY anyway here is chapter 11. I'm trying to put all your ideas into this story so um yer. If you've got any ideas they are welcome and are REALLY needed so yer. Hope you enjoy.**

RPOV

I sunk down onto the rocks. My Dimitri is going to come and kill everyone "Who do you think you are?" Someone said from behind me. I turned around. I didn't even realise I wasn't alone. I looked at the girl. She was short about sixteen I would say. She looked really skinny. Have they been starving people in here? "Your just a human with a attitude" I looked her up and down.  
"Go bitch at someone else" I told her in a nice way and then looked back out the door. "Me? Your the one acting like a spoiled brat" I looked at her with hard eye's.  
"You try living in my life then tell me I'm the spoiled brat" she smirked "Farm girl much"

"Shut you mouth"  
"Well" she said thinking "Maybe I was wrong. Your just human disgrace"

"Excuse me" The door swung open and in came a skinny young boy. He scurried over to the dhampire and dropped some food down in front of her. She grabbed the rolling bread and munched into it. The boy scurried out "Your such a princess aren't you" I thought a moment "You come the country too. Don't you?"

"Well duh but I'm not the one dressing up like some piece of furniture" Damn she was annoying and so bitchy. I turned back to the door and hugged my knee's close to my chest.

DPOV

I knew there was life in there. There was a small light at the entrance. A small boy came out. He was very skinny. I walked over to him. He looked up at us and started to run back to the cave but I managed to grab his by the back of his shirt. I turned him around to look at me. He was scared. I studied him. He was skinny. I saw his bones in his arms. His face just made me melt. He was so small. About seven "What are you doing?" He did not answer me and I crouched down. He looked back at the cave then to me. He was scared of the cave. No something in the cave. "I am the prince of Russia" He looked at me and his eye's grew wide and his mouth opened into a wide O. I smiled. I could not leave a boy in this state "I understand if you do wish to go back with me to my home... but would you" Roza was still on my mind but right now I had to care for a child. Roza would understand. Adrian looked at me "Dimitri. It is nearly dark and I do not wish to be out here when it is dark" I nodded. I looked at the boy as I stood up. He grabbed my leg "Please. Take me with you sir" He begged me. I smiled and nodded down at him and hoisted him onto my horse and I got on behind him.

My mother was all over the boy. Ushering him into the kitchen. I followed close behind. The boy was did not wish to be overwelmed by all this. Victoria was there. She was munching on a small cake. She looked at the boy and her eye's grew wide "Mama. He is just skin and bones" My mother looked up at her and scrowled. The chef passed me some bread and I passed it to the boy. I watched him munch contentally. I smiled at him "Would you like to stay with us?" I asked him and he looked up at me.

"I do not wish to be a Borden upon your family sir" He said. He sounded older then a seven year old. More a teenager with much respect. I shock my head "My family would love to have you here... What is you name?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Zac" I crouched down in front of him again. Like I did before. His eye's were starting to become lighter and life like. They were a dark green. Darker then Adrian's. I smiled at him. I studied him more closely now. He had dark brown hair. It was almost black. He had a small round face and very Rosie cheeks. Like he was blushing but all the time. My mother handed him milk and he drowned that too "Where are your parents Zac?" he looked up at me "They killed them... My sister is there but she is kept more in shape" I frowned.

"Why?"

"She is used for their pleasure" I rocked back on my heels and nodded. I looked up at my mother. She looked down at me. I looked back at Zac "We will get your sister safely home" he nodded and went back to munching on bread. I smiled at him and hoped my Roza was okay.

RPOV

I hated this place. First they were trying to starve me now this bitch won't shut up about how I'm a spoiled princess and all this. I crossed my arms as the door swung open. It was that guy again. He glanced over at the girl and made a face then back to me "Guess what?" I looked at him "Someone took my stable boy and I do not think it was one of us" I looked up at him.

"Am I surposed to care?" I asked and he laughed and grabbed my neck. Hoisting me up while I tried to claw it of me "Your so called prince took him and the funny thing is. It is keeping someone else here too" I swallowed even though it was hard to swallow. "Hmm maybe I should send some strigoi to your prince... but then again it is protected by wards his father set up" He dropped me and I went crashing to the ground "Your no fighter are you?" I looked up at him. He was right and I crawled into a corner "You are also not a dhampire. Shame that because I would of already killed you" Then his head whipped round to the girl "But for you... I still want answer's" I swallowed as he walked out and the girl shouted.

"Your not getting anything out of me" She looked back at me "Good for you. I am a dhampire" I snorted. Am I supposed to know what that is? She sat back in her corner and staied quiet.

LPOV

I was laying on my bed rubbing my getting larger tummy when Christan came in. He was looking frustrated. I sat up on my elbows and looked at him "What is it love?" He scratched his head and looked at me "Rose has gone missing" I frowned.  
"Is she not in Russia?"

"She is but they are now looking for her and they fear for the worst" I managed to stand up from my bed and waddle over to Christan. I looked at the letter. He was right. Rose has gone missing and he was asking us to go break the news to her parents. Christan groaned and nodded. "When shall we leave?" He asked and I frowned "Tomorrow. First light" He nodded and walked out.

It was almost as strange as I thought it would be. To see Rose's parents I mean. You could tell they were very much in love. They were worried though "Princess Lissa" Abe swept a bow. I nodded to him. They were at his post. You could tell there had been an attack. They were still trying to clean up. "I am sorry for the state but with the few men we have not been able to clean up as well as we hoped" I waved a hand at him.

"May I talk to you both... In private" They looked at each other and nodded. I followed them both into Abe's office and watched them sit down "I have some bad news" They both looked up at me and I reached for the letter and passed it over the table. They read it and Rose's mother gasped and looked up at me "This is a trick" She said "I know that Rose would never run away. In fact we both know that she would never do that"

"I know and they are not suggesting she is. I think... and so does Christan. We think she's been kidnapped. Unfortunately the prince has decided not to look for her"

"why not?" Abe said out raged. I was blown away by his sudden out burst "If my daughter is not found soon then I do not give my pleasing for anything" Christan even looked a bit scared and he's a guard. "Sir I understand that you are upset but we must not fight over this"

"This. Is. My. Daughter" He shouted "I am not going to stand here and do nothing while the prince does nothing"

"He is not doing nothing" I exclaimed "He is looking for your daughter and my friend. The reason why he has stopped is that his people need him and I know that his people are looking for her too. The news will get here fast and nearly everyone will be looking for her" Her mother had said nothing until now.

"My daughter is strong. Even you your majesty have met Rose and you know what she is like. She's a fighter. Do you not remember when you met her" I nodded. I used to think that Rose was just some conman girl who wants to flirt with Dimitri but she was so much more. She is very different from a normal girl. She is very strong willed. I looked at Christan. He remembered. He looked at me too and grabbed my hand "We are sending as many people as we can to scout Russia for your daughter sir" He looked at Abe "And then we will find her... In the end."

**Please reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yep this is chapter twelve and I really don't know what to say lolz but there ya go. So here ya go and I need some ideas for the next chapter so I can update soon. Thank you.**

RPOV

Ok so it's been a week and I've almost given up all hope. The other girl still won't give me her name. I was drifting off into sleep when she suddenly said something "Jasmin. My name is Jasmin" I looked at her and frowned "Well thanks for telling me" I muttered and she let out a dry cough "I would of told you earlier but I didn't know if I could trust you" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Your from the country too. Aren't you?"  
"Well where I learn is"

"Learn?" She nodded "I don't understand" She brushed the end of my dress and she stood up. She was weiring something that I had not seen in a long time. Since I was a little girl. She was one of those fighter's.

Flashback

I was trying out my new kite my mother had given me. My dog followed me barking away happily as I ran giggling. I came to a halt when I saw a woman on our land. She was beautiful. She had a weapon in her hand and was dressed in something I would of thought a man would weir. It was beautiful the way she thrusted the stake out then turled and thrusted out into air again. She was praticing for something but I didn't know. I staied in the long grass. She then turned to me and smiled "I can see you" I stood up from my crouch and frowned "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Praticing"  
"For what?"

"Fighting" she studied me and knelt in front of me. I frowned "You must be careful. Your lucky you are out of harms way and maybe one day you will meet someone like me again. I frowned but nodded. She smiled and danced away. That was my first brush of this world.

End of flashback.

I studied her clothing and frowned "I've seen that before" she shrugged "It would not be uncomman I mean we are everywhere"

"Only once have I seen it before" I looked at the black cloth wrapped around her legs all the way to her waist and her shirt cover's her chest. I tilted my head to the side to look better "I am going to get you out of here princess"

"I'm not a princess" I said and she scrunched up "I'm a farmgirl" I said standing up "Who's in love with a prince... BIG difference" she laughed and shock her head.

DPOV

I should look for Roza again. I mean it has been weeks now. I was watching the boy play with the wooden horse I had made him "Zac. I have to ask this" He looked back up at me "Have you seen a woman enter that cave?"  
"I have seen many woman enter the cave" He said with a nod.

"No I mean this woman" I grabbed a portrait of her and showed him. He looked at it and nodded "Yes. She was brought into the cave the night before you went looking for her" I let out a sigh. He told me not to go to that cave but my Roza was in there. There was a knock on the door and Adrian came in "There's someone here to see you" I nodded and rose to my feet. I followed him into the foya. I was staring at fifteen people. Five of them were in front of the rest and were very pale. Like they hadn't seen the sun. "State your buisnes" I commanded. I did not have time for this. Then I watched them as they all fell to their knee's. All at the same time. I frowned at this "Prince Dimitri. We can help you with your proplems" I scrunched up my face "With Rose" I relaxed. How I wanted my Roza home and Zac grabbed my leg in fear "But all we ask for return" It was the old man who was speaking. I studied him. He was wise this one "Is to stay in your palace. My people of cause would like to help if they had a roof to live under" I thought for a moment. Can I trust them? I looked down at Zac. He looked up at me. I thought it was fear when he cluched my leg. No it was not. I saw he wanted them to stay. I blinked and patted his head "How many are their of you?" I asked.

"There are fifty of us" Fifty. I can handle that. The weired thing is they all came to me now. Not my father. Yes my father is ill and may pass away any day now but he is still the king. I guess I was the next person who could help them. Adrian stood next to me and whispered "Sir. You do not know if our castle can handle that many people" I looked at him.  
"Then we shall build houses for these men and woman to live. Some will live in the grand hall for now" I did not need that room at the moment. I turned to the man "You may stay" They all bowed and left to tell their people. I looked at Adrian. "I must tell my father" I looked at the sunset streaming through the windows "He will understand" Adrian nodded and I walked towards my fathers room. He was on his bed. He was so pale. I walked over to him and knelt at his side. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. It was weak "Where is Rose?" He gasped.

"she is still gone father. We are doing everything in our power to find her" He turned his head to look at me.

"In the draw" He muttered to me "There is a letter" I nodded and he looked at the draw. I opened it and there was a letter "This was given to me when my father was dying. It is a tredy between us and a different kind" I started to read.

_Dear your majesty_

_This war has gone on too long between us. Since the strigoi are attacking both of us we have decided to join in peace. When we have defeated them we will not bother eachother again unless they come and take something important. So this letter is a treaty for both of us. If you agree withdraw your troops._

_Sinceraly yours_

_Moroi and dhampires_

I looked at my father and he nodded "Yes" I swallowed

"Their here" He looked at me and sighed.

"Trust them. We have done it once and they can be of great use to us" I squeesed his hand.

"You are not going to be alive to see our wedding are you?" He smiled and looked at me "No but everyone had their time my son. Your mother will take care of the country until you marry Rose and become king" He let out a breath "But for now I need rest. Let them use all their uses in the palace. Make them at home" I nodded and left. Well this is going to be hard.

RPOV

She's going to teach me to fight. She studied me in my dress which was torn in many place. She looked down at my heels and made a face. I looked at her feet. No shoes. Damn. "Take the shoes off" I followed her instructions and she walked over to me and studied my dress. "Your going to get caught and it looks like you can't move your legs. I noddded. It is hard but I can walk. She started to unwrap me. Lucky she stopped half way up my stomick and then ripped it but pinned it into place. Exposing my tummy. I looked down at me. I was weiring just the undergarmands. She started wrapping up one leg. Damn she's smart and then pinned it into and then back down the other leg. Now I could really move. I ran miles at a time. My tummy was still showing and I was a bit self consuiouse. I swallowed. "Okay show me your stance" I frowned and stood normaly. She rolled her eye's and spread my legs sholder weith apart with her foot and then made me lean slightly forward. Then spread my arms out and clentched them into fists "Better. Can you remember that?" I nodded and stood back up "But I don't understand why I need to"

"Because if your standing like a princess you can't do anything right" She has a point and I nodded. She smiled and my real training started.

Damn it. It's been days now and still no Dimitri. "Their going to take us out soon. Together. They think we hate eachother" I frowned "Do we?" I asked her and she shrugged.  
"We're nuetral" I smiled at the thought. I sat back where I first sat and waited. For hours and hours till a strigoi came. Yep I found out their called strigoi. Didn't get the hint when they came for me at the palace. He looked at us then three more came in and grabbed us. I was behind Jasmin. She glanced back at me and winked. She's telling me to wait for her signal which is a punch to the gut. We were taken to a room and there was more people in here. She looked at me. Sadness. The same as her. There was many strigoi in here. We were going to get crushed.

**Please reviews and ideas needed**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this chapter is a sort one but a important one. I had Abe point of view in this one since well I haven't done him yet. So here is chapter thirteen hope you anjoy and please review.**

RPOV

I looked around. Jasmin didn't look worried. What is her problem? Then we entered the middle and Jasmin threw the first punch followed by mine with a kick in the stomach. It stunned them long enough for me to turn around and punch him in the face. Did it hurt. Hell yes. I looked glanced at Jessica as she grabbed a torch and lit one of fire. Oh come on. I ducted as she threw it at the one in front of me. They both screamed in pain and the dhampires in the room where fighting even if they were tied up. I grabbed Jasmin. She winced at my touch and fell to her knees. Something is wrong. I fell with her. Her breathing was rapid. Oh no "I... can't" A rip had punchered her lung. Damn it she was so good. Why wasn't it me. She looked at me and blinked "Thank you" Someone rushed to our ade but we stared at each other. Not in a romance may like many do but in a friendship way and belonging. I sucked in a breathed "Thank you" I breathed to her and she closed her eye's. The woman who had rushed to us looked at me "Alberta" I looked at her and nodded "I am very sorry but we must go. We will get the bodies when we come back" I nodded as she drew me to my feet and rushed me down the hall. We slipped out with out being seen. It was dark and I didn't know what was in the dark. I watched as Alberta disappeared back into the cave. I walked towards a tree and started climbing. The higher I am the better I am out of reach. There where many screams and cries coming from the cave. The shouts of people made me cringe but soon enough another human emerged. It was a human. I know that for sure. She looked around. She was burnt. Her clothes were rags. She looked around and I eased my way down the tree. She looked at me as I claimed my feet. She studied me and nodded "Are you human?" She sounded scared and I nodded and grabbed her hands. She was very skinny "When someone comes to get us. They will take us home" She stared at me then showed her neck. Bite marks. From the devils "I am not like you. I have been scared with these marks" She gestured to them "I will never be accepted back" I shock my head "Yes you will. I will acept you back" she frowned at me "I am Lady Rose" She shock her head. She doesn't know me. "Dimitri's lover"

"I thought he was married to the queen of Spain"

"Not anymore... I-" Someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed. Damn this is not happening. I looked to see red eye's. They burned into me and he bent forwards and his lips and teeth brushed my skin.

ABE POV

I was not letting my daughter die. I had five of my most trusted men behind. I glanced at Eddie. He wasn't trained with us. He and Mason were outcasts in the post and I wanted to know why. Yes they kept to their selves and now Mason was dead and Eddie was like a ghost. I looked back at the path running before us. Yes we were ridding fast. My five trusted men were ones that knew me personally. We pulled into a town. Yes we rid all the way from Spain to Russia. Of cause we took stops. We started asking people questions and I glanced at Eddie. He was in a hush tone with a lady. Damn it Eddie. I walked over to him and he looked up at me "She has not seen him sir" he said and I grabbed his shirt.

"Eddie you are going to give me a strait answer and I want it to be truthful" He swallowed and nodded. Something flashed through his eye's but his face was masked with fear "Who was she really? And no I do not know her" He nodded.

"She is a friend Sir. A close friend" I scrunched up my face and shook him "Tell me the truth Eddie before I have to squeeze it out of out" He flinched and nodded.

"Mason's son" was all he said and I was confused until I dropped him and sat on the nearest barrel. He stood in front of me. I looked up at him "Why did he not tell me? I would of made him posted near here" He thought for a moment.

"Because he did not want to disappoint you sir. I guess he really did think you of family" I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Eddie. So they were in a relationship" The lady was back with food. She looked at me and bowed her head. She was no older then Eddie. Very young actually "Sir I own the Inn and I would like your men to stay here. Agilest for a few nights till you are fully rested. I mean it is the least I could do" She smiled up at me. Now I know why Mason would of fallen for her. She has a beautiful smile. Then it faded and she passed me the bag "While you look... Eddie told me" And then I watched her walk back to her Inn. I looked at Eddie "What is she doing with her son?" He thought for a moment "Doing what she can. I am really the only family she has" I studied him. He was right. Mason was dead and now Eddie was really the only father figure this child had left. I nodded towards him. I hope my dear Rose is well and safe.

**PLease review**


	14. Chapter 14

**YAY I finished last sacrifice. It was a great book. For those who haven't read it you have to read it. That was so unexpected at the end. So I now know that it is now being made into a movie and the auditions are being help for fans who want to try out. To bad I can't get all the way to America to try out but if they do come to Aussie I am defenaly trying out =) hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

DPOV

Why am I not doing anything? I know my father has died a few days ago and today it is his funeral. My mother was in my sister's arms. They had all come home. My sister with her prince. I looked over at her. She had Pual with him. He was growing up into a fine young man. I had only seen him once or twice over the years and now he's seven and he respects everything. He just sat there in the seat. He was so respectful. I sat down beside him. He was staring at his crying mother "Why is momma crying?" He asked me and I sighed "Well your grandfather has died" He looked at me and his eye's drooped "I remember grandfather. He was very kind to me" He looked back at the floor and I sighed. "It will all pass. We all thought it was a cold but he was old and it was just his time to pass" he looked at me.  
"And what of grandma?" He asked and I looked at my mother. She was talking to some people but she was not crying but the pain was all over her face. I leaned towards Pual "I must show you something" I whispered. I got up and Pual followed me towards towards the palace. My father was to be buried in the palace guardians where the other royals had been. I walked towards the grand hall and opened the doors. There was about fifty people in here. The moroi and dhampires were their names. I looked down at Pual and his eye's were shinning bright at the practice fighting that was going on in front of him. I squatted down to his height and he looked at me. "Pual this is my secret army. No one outside these palace walls know about them" He looked down at me and nodded. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled "So you must keep it a secret from your mother and father. They must not know" I know. It was my own sister "But I trust you with this information because I know that when your older you will be a good fighter" He grinned up at me and ran off to who knows where.

RPOV

I was staring into the face of death as he neared my neck. His lips and teeth brushed my skin. It was all in slow motion. One second he was going to bite me. The next he's laying at my feet. Dead. A arrow strait threw his heard. My eye's widened and I looked up. There was a man with a bow and arrow. He looked at me and nodded. He turned to and walked away. I scurried after him "Hey wait" He kept walking. I scurried to his side "What are you doing?" He looked at me.

"Saving your life" He looked me up and down "And it is very clear that you are untrained in any art of fighting" I stopped walking but he kept walking then I scurried back to his side "Well then if your so smart. Train me. My mentor was killed so I have a lot of free time" He let out a burst of laugh and looked at me.

"You have no special power. You are not strong like a lion or fast like a cheater" He stopped and turned to look at me "In my eye's you are nothing more then a common human being wondering the earth. Wanting to be something she is not" I grabbed the front of the shirt. He staid calm and relaxed "You are lucky that-" He cut me off "Take your hands of me" He commanded. I did and he kept walking. I carried on chasing him "Agilest let me know where the nearest village is" I asked and he sighed and looked at me.

"You do not want to go anywhere but where I am going. Is that not true?" Damn he was right. I crossed my arms.  
"Well I-" A drop of water landed on my nose and I looked up. The sky was dark yes but I could see no stars. More droplets fell down and we hurried to the nearest shelter which happened to be a cave. He looked at me "Now you have trapped us"

"well you gave me no choice. It is just rain" I said.  
"More like a storm" He gestured to the lightning coming down a few feet away. Oh he was right. I shifted on my feet rather uncomfortably "Well my name is Rose. Rose Harthaway" He frowned at me "I know someone with the same last name as you"

"OH well it may be a cousin" I said throwing my arms around and leaning ageinst the wall then resting my head agienst the cold wet stone. "I'm Ambrose" He said and I turned to look at him. I studied him "It is very nice to meet you" He chuckled.  
"You sound so much like a princess when you say it like that"

"Well I-" I was interrupted by a loud bang of lightning and we both jumped then laughed.

The storm had died down and now we were walking again. Except we were heading back towards the cave. The sun was out and we crept that way. I swallowed as we came closer and he looked at me as we reached the entrance "There may be strigoi in there" He warned me and I nodded "But I don't know where everyone else went" I said and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Well you must have a home around here somewhere" I nodded.

"I do. It is just I don't know how we would get there" He studied me for a moment then I heard a loud thunder of hooves and he scurried off into the trees. I frowned. I looked up at three men. One of them was my Dimitri. He slid of his horse and stumbled over to me. I must look strange to him "Be careful Dimitri" A man said from behind him. I blinked at the sight of him "Roza" He breathed and he reached an arm forward but I grabbed his wrist to stop him from touching my cheek "Why have you not come for me sooner?" I asked.

DPOV

A storm. Oh god. I could not leave my Roza in this. I ran down to the stables and grabbed the nearest horse "Prince Dimitri" It was a guard from behind me "What are you doing?" He asked as I jumped on the chestnut brown saddle "I am finding my Roza and bringing her home" I said and then I was being accompanied by Zac and the guard. Zac told me about the cave and that he had seen my Roza. I followed his directions and I saw her. She looked like she had been fighting in a war. Her dress was gone well it was shredded around her legs now. I slid of my horse. She looked like a worrier. I walked towards her slowly and the guard called "Be careful Dimitri" I did not listen to his rant and reach for Roza. I was almost touching her when she grabbed my wrist. Her hands where stronger then I remember "Why did you not come for me sooner?" She asked. There was pain in her voice and it made my heart break. I shook my head "I did. So many times. I was under so much stress. My father died a few days ago" Her face fell even more "Dimitri I am so sorry" She said. She really did mean it and she pulled me into a hug. I embraced her sent. She still smelled like her. After weeks and weeks of looking I have found her. I sighed into her hair "I have missed you so much Roza" She snuggled further into my chest. Like she was trying to get more protection. I took of my cloak and wrapped it over her fragile shoulders "Come on" I watched her as she glanced one last time into the woods and then let me hoist her up onto my horse.

A celebration went on at the palace. The dhampires and moroi are starting to build their houses near the forest or just outside the palace gardens. Rose seemed overwhelmed by the changed and I helped her to her room where she sat on her bed shivering "Rose. You must rest" I said sitting next to her.

"But I just got home" I shock my head.  
"It does not matter. Your health does. I shall watch over you" I nodded as I spoke. She shook her head and stumbled towards the bathroom. I followed her as she started to strip before my eye's. She was be very tired. I watched her sink into the steaming hot bath water. I stood there. Watching. She sank down lower with a sigh. She glanced over at me with sleepy eye's "Can you help me wash up Dimitri?" I nodded as I grabbed a sponge and a bottle of shampoo. I shoved off my boots and rolled up my trousers and slipped my feet in. I started rubbing the sponge on her back and she sighed in delight "Do you think that they will come to get me again?" she asked me. I thought for a moment. "No. They will not get through this time. We have dozens of guards placed all around the palace" She looked up at me "Including the dhampires and the moroi?" How did she... She turned to face the side and rested her chin on her arms that where resting on the floor beside me "Yes Roza. Including the moroi and dhampire" She smiled.  
"I was trained by a dhampire. She helped me fight the strigoi and escape" She twisted her head towards me "She died" I blinked at her. She looks hurt. Like when she lost Mason. She must have been very important" She chuckled at a memory "We used to hate each other. She would call me a dressed up sparkly princess" Rose was no where near a princess. Nothing like my sisters anyway or Lissa "But we settled out differences when the time came... They were going to turn me strigoi so I could turn you strigoi" Oh Roza. I sighed and stroked her hair. She swam away from me and sunk into the water. I watched her as she came back up and swished her hair around "Pass me a towel Dimitri" She asked and I grabbed one and held it out for her as she came out of the water. I didn't dare look at her body though. I am not like that even though I love her deeply. I followed her back into the bedroom and turned around as she got changed and turned back when she aproched the bed. I walked towards her and take of my jacket "Roza" She sunk under the covers's "Hmm?" She asked looking at me.  
"I am very glad your home" I said with a smile and she smiled back. She sunk into a sleep and I watched her as she slept.

ABE POV

I got massage of my daughters return but I still wanted to see her. We left the inn and started for Russia. It was going to take a while but I did not care. This was my daughter. We had arrived in the matter of days and you could see there had been an increase of people at the palace. It was surrounded by houses and people chatting and laughing. I walked straight though them and into the palace where I met the queen. Me and my men swept a bow "Your majesty" We all said at the same time. She waved a hand towards us "You must be commander Abe" She said reaching for my hand and shaking it. I nodded to her "Is my daughter well?" She smiled to me "Ask her for yourself. Commander" I turned towards the steps and there was my Rose. She grinned her massive grin "PAPA" she shouted running down the steps in her very nice dress. I swept her up into my arms and she nuzzled into my shoulder "How are you?" She said pulled back.

"I am well"  
"What about mother?" And then I was blasted with questions. She must be fine. The prince was by her side now and she was grinning like a cat when it had catches a mouse "Rose" I said "You are asking so many questions. We are all well and trying to clean up the post as well as we can" She gentled her grin into a smile "Well I am very glad."

**PLease review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people. Sorry for the short wait but I have been trying to make my chapters longer. It's 2 in the morning is Aussie and I can't sleep ahahaha i am so glad we dont have school. Anyway here is chapter 15 i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it for you =) (see i'm tired lolz i never say that)**

RPOV

Everything happens fast. There was laughing and chattering at dinner. For my father's arrival. I looked at the head of the table and there was Dimitri. His laugh bellowed down to me and I smiled. I looked at Eddie. He was smiling all the same. He looked at me "Everything is coming together Rose" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I knew our friendship was close "And soon you shall be married to your prince" I frowned.

"Eddie the prince has not-" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri stand up with a big grin on his face "I would like to make an announce meant to everyone here" He looked straight at me "Rose. You are the love of my life and I am glad you have returned home. There shall be a great surprise in store in our futures" He raised his glass to me and everyone cheered. I blushed. Why am I blushing? "And Abe. I am glad that you are here. You are like the father that was never mine" Abe laughed and banged the table with his fist. I jumped a little but everyone laughed not noticing me "Dimitri I am glad that you have my daughter home safely. We may go on a hunt soon. I would like to know you more" There was more laughs but Dimitri still grinned "All in due time Abe. All in due time" He chuckled and he looked at me and it was as if the world had stopped and it was just me and Dimitri. "To my Rose. May you always stay the young lioness I know" I frowned at him but he smiled lightly and everyone agreed.

Me and Dimitri had grown so close. I looked up at the stars of the night sky. It has been weeks since my father arrived and left. I will miss him dearly. My arms were wrapped around one of Dimitri's and we were taking a walk through the gardens till he came to a tree. He frowned at it. It looked as if it had been here for a longtime. He lifted a branch and took my hand. I frowned at him but lifted the front of my dress up and walked behind him "Dimitri where are we going?" I whispered wanting to know more. We finally broke free of the branch's. I looked around. It was a open Meadow. I looked around. It was actually beautiful. He led me to the middle and sat down on the earth. "Rose you know my love for you" He said taking my hand "And I can not imagine my life without you now" He dug in his coat pocket. No. He can't be. He pulled out the smallest box and opened it "Will you give me the honer of being my wife" My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't breath "YES" I screamed and he chuckled as I threw him to the ground with a massive hug. We rolled around there forgetting about the ring for a moment till we had stopped and he grabbed it and slipped it onto my finger. He kissed it lightly and we lay there for what seemed like hours. His arms around me. He was finally all mine.

LPOV

The day had finally come. The stabbing pain in my stomach had not stopped all morning. I was screaming at the Christan and the midwife. "You must push now your Majesty" The midwife shouted through my screaming. I tried my best till I heard the cries of a baby. I let my head fall back "It is a girl" I let out a happy cry and smiled. Christan looked like he was going to cry too "Rose" I said "We shall call her Rose" Christan smiled and nodded. After all Rose had made my dreams come true. I give her this. The name of my child shall be hers. I looked at him and he was nodding "Rose Zara Drangonmir" I whispered and he pulled me and my baby girl into a hug. I smiled up at Christan as he stroked Rose's small bit of hair on the top of her small head. She was so small. So fragile.

DPOV

The celebration continued throughout the night and many days after. Rose Beamed the whole time. Her eye's lit in joy and wonder of things to come. I smiled at her "Your highness" I looked at my messenger. He bowed his head and handed me a small letter. I smiled at him as Rose skipped over "What is it my love?" she said gripping both of my hands with a big grin on her face. I studied the latter and turned it over. The Drangonmir crest. I opened the letter.

_My dearest friends Dimitri and Rose,_

_I have heard of your engagement for marriage and I am most overwhelmed. I am sorry I could not come to your celebration but my country was celebrating as well. I gave birth to a daughter. She is everything you would dream she would be. She is called Rose. We decided to name her after Rose since we want her to do extraordinary things like you did Rose. I am glad to call you my friend._

_Sincerely yours_

_Lissa and Christan_

I looked at Rose as she read the letter. She looked like she could cry as I pulled her into a hug "Everything is perfect" She muffled into my chest. I pulled back to look at her "Would you like children Rose? Once we marry of cause" She studied my face then stroked it softly "we will just have to see in the future Dimitri. What come it comes and if it does not then it does not but I would love children" I smiled into the top of her head and kissed it softly.

The look on her face that night as she genitally fell asleep was amazing. I smiled at her beautiful face and slowly closed my eyes. I was nearly asleep when something jumped on my chest and started licking my face. I cracked open a eye and saw a puppy. I grabbed it and sat ip completely. Grabbing the piece of paper in his color I opened it up.

_Dear Dimitri and Rose_

_A little present for you two. His name is Little Lamb_

_From Adrian_

"Adrian" I groaned. He was always playing stunts like this. I stroked the Labrador. He relaxed on my chest as another hand reached over and started stroking the small dog on my chest "I have always wanted a dog" Rose muttered and I looked at her.

"His name is Little Lamb" she smiled.

"That's a cute name for a puppy" The puppy nestled between us and fell softly to sleep "How did he get in here?" she asked and I looked at her "Adrian" She sighed and grabbed her pillow and started dragging it to the edge of the bed facing away from me. She must be tired "Goodnight Dimitri" She mused to me as she fell asleep. I stared up at the ceiling and sat up "Goodnight Roza" I muttered and left her room and walked silently towards mine and crashed on my bed not thinking about anything but sleep.

RPOV

I woke up to a loud bang and I sat up with a gasped and looked around. The dog had fallen off the bed and I giggled and grabbed him "Lamb. You are such a silly thing" I muttered and he barked. He was small and I kissed his small wet nose. I looked to my side. No Dimitri. Maybe he went back to his room. Mia rushed in with a gasp "I am very sorry Lady Rose" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the bathroom. I frowned at her again "But we must get you ready" She practical stripped me down herself as I jumped into the bath. She started running shampoo into my hair and then I dunked myself into the bath and got out in a hurry "What is it?" I asked as she ushered me over to the wardrobe and rustling around in it. She grabbed a dress and helped me put it on my slim body "Mia" I grabbed her shoulders "What is going on?"  
"It is the secret army. They request that you see them. NOW"

"what about Dimitri?" I protested as she ran a comb through my hair having two small plats on each side connecting at the back. Then she ushered me out the room and down the stairs "But my Dimitri-"  
"That does not matter" As I walked down the stairs staring at Mia in a harsh way I saw three men. They all sunk down onto one knee and I stepped silently down the stairs "My Lady. We are sorry for waking you this early but we must show you something" I nodded and followed them out of the castle and into the gardens where they are staying "We must ask that you do not tell Dimitri. That is why we asked of you. He understands this all and he understands us" It was only one that spoke. They took me into a room that was made of marble. I raised an eyebrow at this "This is our grand design" The man who keeps speaking told me "Of cause we would like to show you this" There was a small statue in here. I traced the outline of it "This is our queen whom is in Italy. We have decided to invite her here" I turned to him.

"I do not understand. Italy does not have a queen"  
"No My lady you are right but our kind does have a queen... or a king" I nodded "She would also like to meet you. You have become quite an inspiration in our world. The human who escaped from the face of a demand" I looked down at the ground and back to him. He was a moroi. His fangs were just noticeable. The others were a moroi and a human. Guards I suspect "Do you-" I sucked in another breath ready for it this time "Do you think they will come back?" I asked and they all shook their heads.

"It would be impossible to get past our wards that are placed around the castle and our guardians. Just impossible my lady" I nodded "So will you my lady?" The man asked. I turned to him.  
"What?"  
"Will you allow our queen here? She does not want to cause any trouble. I frowned. "Why would I be mad or upset by your queen being here" They all shook their head again.

"Of cause not. We knew you would not" he reached forward and started shaking my hand. I was a little taken back but okay with it "Thank you my lady. I am sorry we called you so early in the morning but we would know that you would be busy the rest of the day with preparations for the marriage" I gave a thought.

"Our Marrage shall be in the spring and I shall be inviting close friends and some royals but would you ask you queen if she would like to attend" They all nodded as I walked out the door.

They were right. I was busy. First I only had a tenth of the quest list filled out and now it was nearly dark and I was still trying to decide which colour I should have for my dress. I should have my mother here or agilest Lissa. I do not know the slightest of what I am doing. I swallowed. It was going to be a light colour but I was still unsure what. There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up. A messengers. He passed me a letter and I ripped it open.

_Dear my lady Rose_

_I understand if you do not remember me but I am the king of France. I visited your farm when you were quite young. We were friends and I ask you out of the kind of friendship to come to my wedding. I did not send you an invite since you would not know who or what I am. I would be most honoured_

_Sincerely yours_

_King of France_

I frowned down at the letter and a time and place was at the bottom. It was a week from now. Are you kidding me? I stood up and bowed to the ladies showing me the beautiful designs "Sorry ladies but I must see my betrothed" They both nodded and I walked out very fast. I found him in the yard with Little Lamb. Throwing a stick and he was bringing it back. I walked over to him "Dimitri" I shouted and I rushed over. He looked at me "Dimitri. We have been invited to a wedding" he caught me as I stumbled towards him. He grabbed my elbow of cause.  
"What? Who's wedding do you speak of?"

"The king of France or if I remember correctly Makhail" He raised an eyebrow "You knew Makhail" He said wrapping a arm around my waist "Of cause. He was my play mate for a while"

"Play mate?" I hit his chest as he chuckled. He looked down at the letter and sighed "A month? It shall take a month to get there" I grinned at him. "Then we shall leave tomorrow and we shall make it" He frowned at me and opened his mouth but I was already skipping away in joy.

**Please please PLeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee review or you wont know what happens and I will just leave it there**

**Plus I need help. What do you want to happen in France or something jsut compleatly different**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi sorry for another short wait but I have a friend around and I have to be quick. Anyway my goal for this story is 2 get a hundred reviews by the time I get to chapter 20. So r u gonna help? I hope you do and if you have any ideas please share them with me. Thanks and here is chapter n16.**

RPOV

I rolled out of bed but then I tripped and fell into the wall. This wasn't my wall. It was green and mine is red. I frowned and looked around "Oh yer" I muttered. French. Now I remember. I looked up at Dimitri who was now sitting up rubbing his left eye with his hand "Roza" He groaned and I looked down. Damn it was his boat. I grabbed it and put it next to the other one. He blinked a few times so he could see me better "Is your room always in a mess?" I asked walking towards him and giving him a peck on the lips. He muttered something Russian into my lips that sounded beautiful. I pulled away and looked down at me. I had my nightgown on and he was studying me in it in his own little way. "You are so beautiful" He muttered and I let out a bark of laughter and of cause Little Lamb came in just on que and jumped up on Dimitri. I couldn't leave him behind and we would be sharing the same room if it wasn't for the shortage. I walked towards my suitcase and started riffaling though it "Do you need help getting dressed?" He asked me with a grin and I snorted.

"No. I'm going in the bath so don't follow me" He pouted "I mean it Dimitri" I smiled at him as I walked into the bathroom. He had already seen me naked once and that was only because I was so tired I didn't know what I was doing as I was getting into the bath. I stipped our of my clothes and sunk into the bathtub. I sighed and sunk deeper into the boiling water and then there was a bang on the door "Rose" Dimitri whinned "Do you know where my good blouse is?" Oh my god he was like a child. I made a face and sat up "Dimitri" I whinned back "I am not your mother. Look" I shouted as I crawled out the bath and wrapped a towel around my body. I shuffled over to the door and opened it to see a searching Dimitri. He had ripped the room apart looking for this blouse. I looked down under a tshirt and picked it up and there it was. I grabbed it and coughed. He turned to me "Is this what your looking for" I said swinging around in his face. He strided towards me and reached out but I held it back "First you have to clean up this whole room and then you get to have your blouse" He sighed and started picking up tshirts and shoes and other things. He even made the bed and my dress was still laying there untouched. Oh he is such a gentalmen. I passed it to him "I am going to take Little Lamb out for a walk in the gardens" I nodded and watched him leave so I could change and just left my hair in a wavey way down my back. I grabbed some shoes and slipped them on. I stared at myself in the mirrow. Good I looked good. I shut my suitcase and shoved it back in the trunk with Dimitri's. As soon as I left my room the castle was full of life. People rushing around and talking. Of cause the wedding was tonight. I blinked once. Then twice and a woman jumped in front of me and squeeled. She grabbed my hand and started shaking it with all her power "You must be Rosemairy Harthaway"

"It is Rose and um yes"  
"I heard about what happened" she said with a gasp "I am Sonya"

"Oh yes you are marrying the prince" I said with a small. She looked like she was going to cry and she looked up and looked like she was crying "It is just you impire me so much" She whipped her eyes "I mean you fought of a ton of men and now you are here just for a wedding of an old friend" I smiled and placed a hand on his sholder "Your majesty" I asked as she whipped her eyes "You are giving me the honer of being here tonight. Thank you" She nodded but smiled "I understand that Dimitri and yourself are planning a wedding. It takes so much work" She said letting out a huff "That is why everyone is rushing and I am trying to keep them carm" I thought and opened my bedroom door "I actually have an invertion for you in my trunk" She nodded and walked into the room and I shut the door. She looked around and I walked towards the trunk "This room is so... clean. The maids have not even come to my room yet but your bed is made and your room is clean" I blushed.

"Oh of cause. Um Dimitri cleaned it" She gasped at me.

"Dimitri did this?"  
"Yes. I mean I told him to do it so he did it"  
"You treat him like a servant?" She asked taking a step back.  
"NO" I said quickly and a bit too loud "It is just that he threw his clothes around the room looking for a blouse. He had torn the room apart. He was also nagging me to help him find it but I was in the bath and..." I trailed off. I shoved the top of the trunk open and looked down at our suitcases. "Rose I understand. I just did not know... You have very good manners for someone who has only been in the royal life for a few months" I dug in a pocket and pulled out the invite and handed it to her "Thank you. It is hard to mentain it for long before I get back to my old habits" She nodded but smiled "Do you know where my Dimitri is?"  
"I think I saw him on the way to the war room. He was running so I am not sure. My Mahkail never tells me anything to do with war and violence. Unless it affects my safty"

"I understand that. I must see him now" I said and excorted her out our room and quickly walked towards the war room. He was there with the prince. They were muttering in hush tones. I coughed lightly and picked up the little bundle of fur which was barking at my feet "Roza" Dimitri shouted "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you. Sonya told me you were here" I steped just outside the room "Your presents is not needed here Rose" Mahkail said this time. I looked down. My Dimitri just shouted at me. He had never done that before. I looked up at Dimitri. He looked mad. I looked down at the board. I couldn't really see anything "Very well" I muttered and turned around.  
"Oh Roza" Dimitri said to me and I looked at him hoping for an apoligy "Your mut has been barking since I got here. Make him be quiet or I will have to shoot him" My eye's grew wide and I hugged Little Lamb closer to my chest as he whinned and I hurried out of his presents and into the gardan. Oh my god. I sat down on a bench and whimpered a few times stroking Lamb over and over again till I let him go with my now numb hands. I can not believe Dimitri had said that. He wants to shoot our dog.

The next time I saw him was at the wedding. He walked stright for me "Roza" He muttered leaning forward to hug me but I pushed him away "Keep your hands of me Prince Dimitri" I growled at him. His eyes widdened and he straightened up to look at me "What is it?" He asked "What have I done to deserve this?"  
"As if you don't know" I spat "You want to kill our dog Dimitri and it's like I am nor worthy in you presents anymore" His eye's widdened at me "I would never" He shock his head "I do not understand this Rose. I lo-" I slapped him round the face so he could not say anymore lies "Shut up" I told him and headed to my seat. Not even wanting to look at him.

Through the whole ceremony I was carm. Dimitri sat beside me but I did not let him touch me. I looked like there was nothing wrong. When it was over and the celebrations were finished I marched back to our room with Dimitri following "Can we not talk about this Roza" I turned to him.

"My name is Rose" I told him "No Roza no Rosemairy. It is Rose" I stormed into our room and Dimitri stood by the door "Rose. Please. I did not mean-"

"Oh Dimitri. You never mean anything. Only this morning you were treating me like your mother and then you shout at me and want to kill our dog. I am not some fradgile little girl anymore that you used to know two years ago. I have changed in many more ways that you know" He was stunded and taken back.  
"Rose you must know that-"

"I want to go home" I begged. He nodded.  
"We shall leave immidiatly for Russia" I shook my head.  
"No. I want to go home. As in my mum and dad" He stared at me and swallowed "As you wish" He said.

We were packed in the matter of minutes and I was in the carriage. Dimitri sat across from me "I really am sorry" He said grabbing my hand. I let him hold it. I stared out the window was no reply stroking Little Lamb who was at my side. I looked down at my hand to see Dimitri running his thumb along my knuckles. I looked up at his face. He was staring hard into my eye's. Like he was trying to get an answer from me. An emotinal one. I gave him a blank expresion "Please Rose. You have to understand that I did not mean what I said" I kept my blank stare "Even if I say that Germany was attacking France and was approching on Russia I know that you would still be mad" I still stared hard at him.  
"I understand Dimitri" I said and he leaned forward "But I do not wish any romantic contact from you till you understand that you have to grow up and respect people more. You shall go back to Russia and when I am ready. I shall come back to Russia"

"Is... Is the wedding still on?" He asked me.

"You have a whole year to regain yourself Dimitri. I think that would be long anough" He nodded and the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay so I am not going to waste your time so but I got lots of reivews and I'm still waiting for that 100th one. But I loved all the reviews. Their great. I got a review asking for a lemon but I am not exactly sure if I should have one at the moment so um give me wat u think. Okay well enjoy chapter 17.**

RPOV

Damn Dimitri with his cute face and his beautiful long hair. I turned my face away as I stumbled out the cariage. It was good to be home. It was hard to see my house through all the corn but you could just see my window. I smiled and skipped all the way down to the small door humming to myself and Dimitri dragged my bag. HA. I banged on the door and my mother opened it beaming with delight "Rose" She said with a big grin "What a surprise?" She looked at Dimitri and her grin faided into a smile "You must be Dimitri" She said walking towards him. I rolled my eye's. God my mother is so motherly. How else could I put it? Dimitri shook her hand "It is very nice to meet you Mrs Harthaway"  
"Come inside" She said gesuting towards the house. I sighed and walked in. "I must go soon Ma'am" Dimitri said and she nodded.

"Of cause. You are a prince. When shall you be returning to pick up Rose?"

"Whenever she says so" She nodded.  
"Come on Dimitri" I said starting to walk up the stairs and he followed me. I pushed open the door to my room and let him drop my bag on the small space of ground on the floor "I..." He didn't know what to say. I grabbed the bag and shoved it on my bed "Rose. This is where you slept?" He asked looking at me and I shrugged.  
"Well I'm not a princess now am I?" He looked down and brushed the papers on the desk "Is this a map?" He asked and I nodded "what are you marking?" He asked and I walked over to the desk. Now I remember "Marking where I have ridden to on my horse" I pointed to the furthest one away "Here is where I ridden two and a half years ago. It was the furthest I had ever gone" He looked through all the maps and he laid one out. Germany "where did you get this?" I grabbed it from his grasp.

"No where" I muttered and walked over to my chest.  
"Rose" He said and I looked at him.

"What?" I protested "It's not like I went out to a forest and a German man had his way with me up to the point of almost sex and gave me this" I shook it in my hand. His eye's widdened.  
"Roza" He muttered "Were you in a relationship before me?"  
"I was sixteen" I protested "Young and stupid" I muttered.

"So you did not make love?" He asked and I stared at him.  
"NO. Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yes I did. You said almost sex" I shrugged.

"so that means I am still a virgin. Get over it Dimitri" I clamped my mouth shut. Damn I sound like a brat and I sat down on my bed. "Maybe you should leave now Dimitri" I whispered and he nodded. "Of cause. Rose when you want to come back to me I shall send my guards to get you" I nodded and watched him leave through my window. I sighed and sat back on my bed.

It wasn't before long till I was working on the farm again. Picking corn of their sprouts. Little Lamb was barking and jumping around everywhere. Of cause I didn't care. Unlike some people. I heard the thundering of hooves and I looked up to see a horse. I looked higher and saw a man. "This is for your my lady" I sighed and took it from him. He nodded and started the other way. I ripped open the note.

_Dear Rose_

_Russia is being attacked by Germany. France is falling after we have sent them so many troops. I have asked Spain and Poland for help but I have found no reply yet. Please Rose. I am asking from my heart that you ride to the palace to find what is wrong and why I have had no reply. I am begging you._

_Dimitri_

I ran. I ran for home "Mama" I shouted over and over again. She was cleaning "What? Rose" She asked and I drew in a deep breath "I have to go to the palace"  
"What? Why?"  
"Dimitri is in trouble and I have to-" She waved a hand at me.

"Anough said. Take the horse" I hugged her and ran towards the stables.

It seemed like hours to ride to the palace. I crashed through the gate without even seeing the guard standing there. I also jumped off the horse in mid canter. Damn I was bad. I burst through the doors "Queen Lissa" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. A celebration was going on. Lissa stood in the middle. She was rocking a baby back and forward "Rose?" She said and smiled. "Why are you here? I do not understand" I marched right up to her. Christan was at her side in seconds "Why haven't you replied"

"What?" She asked confused.

"The letter Dimitri sent out for help. France has fallen to Germany" There were many gasped and mutters.

"Rose. I have not had any letter from Dimitri" She said trying to shush her crying baby "So I have not heard of anything but why is Dimitri concerned about this and why is he not here?" I ran both hands through my hair.

"Their in Russia" I told her "Germany is attacking Russia now. Dimitri needs help" She nodded and looked at Christan. He looked unsure of the matter "Christan. It is Dimitri. The man who let us marry and have children together"  
"I know" He muttered "shall help Dimitri" I smiled.

"Good. Thank you"

"But you must tell us why you are not with him. Why he only sent you"

"I was already in the country" I told them "Me and Dimitri are going through a bump in our relationship at the moment" They both looked at eachother and then nodded.

"We will help you in your time of need Rose" I smiled and hugged them both "Thank you guys" They seemed taken back by my sudden out burst but didn't care. They liked me being around. I grinned at both of them.

DPOV

I miss my Roza. Already. I was reading one of my favoriate books. Western. I smiled at the thought of Indian's chasing around the English. There was footsteps and I looked up from my page to see Tasha. She stood there with a smile plastered on her face. I set my book down "Tasha?" I asked standing up "I did not know you were still in Russia" She nodded but smiled.  
"I was. I went to visit some friends in the nearby town. Of cause till I heard about you and Rose" She grabbed my hand "I am so sorry Dimitri. About the little argument between you and Rose" I looked down.

"Please do not remind me" I muttered and she sighed.  
"That is why I believe you need to move on. Come with me to Norway. We can camp in the hills for weeks. I know-"  
"I can not leave my country Natasha" I strongly told her "This is my home and it is being attacked by Germany. I am not leaving it in this state" She dropped my hand.

"What happened to us Dimitri?" She said touching the buttons on my shirt. I watched her closely "we were so close. So together. We shared everything" She looked up at me through her long black eyelashes.  
"We did" I said grabbing both her hands and holding her wrists "But I moved on. Have you?" She stared at me for a moment.

"I guess I..." She trailed off. She knew where I was coming from.

"You must find a man that is right for you. Rose is my other half. My soulmate" Then she grabbed my face and brung it to hers. Crushing her lips agienst mine. It was for a slit second but I pushed her away "Get out now Tasha" She blinked.  
"Did you not like that?" I pointed to the door.  
"NOW" I shouted at her and she backed away and hurried out. I closed my eyes and let out a breath. Sinking back down into the seat I ran a hand across my lips. Tasha had never acted like that before. I swallowed and looked at the door. Victoria stood there. She must of saw what happened "Victoria" I said standing up.  
"I thought you loved her" she cried to me "Why?"

"I did not-"  
"Rose does not deserve this Dimitri. You do not deserve her"

"Victoria listen to me now" I said grabbing her wrist "Tasha kissed me. Not the other way round. I have banished her from the palace and we shall not tell Rose of this. I do not know how she will react and I can not stand to loose her again" Victoria threw herself from my grasp "You have changed Dimitri" She said rubbing her hand "What is wrong with you?" And she hurried off without giving a second glance back. I looked down at the ground and back up. What is wrong with me?

I asked that question again and again as I lay in my bed. My door opened and Adrian came in. He crept over with a grin plastered on his face. I sat up "What is it Adrian?"  
"You have a letter from you lover" He wiggled his eyebrows and I snorted. Grabbing the letter I ripped it open.

_Dear Dimitri_

_Lissa did not get your letter. I do not understand how that can not be. I think Poland may be the same. Someone has stolen your letters. As for the map you were talking about. I can not let you get your hands on it. That would mean betraying a friend that is dear to me. I still do not know when I shall return. I know it has only been a week but I am now glad to call you mine. I shall be back soon. I promise but I must sort things out here._

_Your Roza_

I smiled down at the letter and looked up at Adrian. He stared at me hard "Adrian"  
"Yes"

"You are so stupid" I said pushing his head back and we both let out a laugh of joy.

**Please review and tell me what ya think **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late up date but I only got two reviews for my last chapter. Okay so all I am asking is by chapter twenty i get a hundred or I'm finishing this story earlier then I thought. So um yer. I need some reviews for this chapter and sorry if it's a bit shappy but yer. Don't worry Rose is going to come back in the next chapter and Dimitri is well you know. Dimitri. Okay so yer here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. **

DPOV

I stared out the window at the rain and thunder. "Um Dimitri" I looked around to see my sister. She walked up to me and looked up. I stared at her "I talked to Tasha. She said that she addmitited that she kissed you but that you wanted her to"  
"I did not tell her such a thing. Me and tasha are over. There is nothing left. We have no friendship anymore. She does not understand that I am in love with the most beautiful girl in the world" Victoria thumbed a fisted hand on my chest. I staid calm.

"You are so stupid" She cried "You are such a idiotik brother"

"I want shall see my Roza soon" I told her. I turned around and started out the door. Victoria followed me. She watched me "I hope I find my prince Dimitri" I looked at her.

"Of cause you will" I said with a smile "And you shall be very happy when you find him Victoria" She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Dimitri. Thank you very much" And she skipped off. She was such a small child.

RPOV

Damn it that was the last time I trip over that seat. I was cluching my foot and jumping around like a retarded person. I fell onto the bed with a "Oof" and staid there for a while staring up at the ceiling. I looked down at my throbbing toe and muttered some not so nice things about my toe before dragging myself off the bed and limbing my way over to the bathroom. I turned the knobs and started to strip. I put one foot in and then there was a bang on the door. I yelped and grabbed a rope wrapping it around myself and walking up to the door. It was a guard. The anoying one. Stan Alto. One day he is going to pay "Rose. Do you not think you should get changed?" He muttered to me and I grabbed the note from his grasp and ripped it open "I was going in the shower thank you very much" He snorted and stombed off. I grinned at my win and left the note on the side of the bath tub. On the tiles. Careful it wouldn't fall into the hot water. I threw the robe back on the chair and sunk into the bath. Damn it was warm. I grabbed the letter and started reading.

_Dear my beautiful Rose_

_I have heard many things about you my beauty but one thing has upset me. I have heard that a farmgirl from around where you live is about to marry the prince of Russia. Of cause Rose my brother has asked me to contact you. I shall be coming to you in a matter of days. I have missed you._

_Jesse_

I sat up with water spilling everywhere. Shit. I pulled myself from the bath and started drying my body and pulled a dress on. It was one of my old ones. I pulled on some shoes. Damn damn damn. I hurried down the stairs and Lissa saw me and frowned. There was no crying baby Rose in sight "Where are you going?" She asked me "Home" I called to her "It's important. I shall send you letters" She nodded as I hurried down to the stable. My horse was eating. I stumbled in front of her. She looked at me then back to her food. I grabbed her knose and kissed it "Come on baby girl. We have to go to my mama" She was all sadled up still. I stroked her neck and jumped on her back. She was alright. She crashed out of the stables and out of the palace.

I had arrived hours before he arrived. I got to have a quick bath and dress better. I went out to the corn field and watched for passing horses. When he came past I stepped out from it's cage and he looked at me. He slowed his horse down "Rose" He said cheerful "I am glad to see you finally after so many years" He jumped down and grabbed my hand "I am also glad that the stories are not about you" I looked down at the floor then back to him.  
"I never got any letters from you Jesse. Why?"  
"I was busy" He said grabbing my other hand. They slugged at my sides "That means nothing to me" I said pushing him away and turning around "Come on" He said from behind me "Agliest let me explain" I looked at him and nodded. He took my hand and let me towards the forest. Where we first met and I managed to resist him. He turned to me. We had reached far into the forest that I didn't know the way out anymore. I looked around. He stared at me "You said" He started. His hands roamed down my arms and back up to my sholders "That the next time we meet" His hands roamed down the middle of my body. Touching me the way Dimitri does sometimes "That we could make love" He pushed me up agenst a tree and I yelped as the bark made contact with my dress. Even though I had layers on I could still feel it. I looked up at his lust filled eyes and pushed on his chest. "No" I screamed at him "I don't want this" I pushed with all my strenth and he managed to stumble back. He grabbed my arm as I tried to excape "You little-" I heard somebody behind me shout.  
"Duck" I ducked and managed to get a look at the man before he shot the arrow. Straight into Jesse's heart. Ambrose? I stood up as he walked over to inspect Jesse. He kiked him with his boot. No reaction. He was stone dead. He blinked at the sight. No way. I looked at Ambrose. He looked at me "Rose. It is very nice to meet you again" I grabbed his shirt. He didn't looked harmed by this. He stayed calm "Are you following me?" I asked and he nodded.

"To make sure you are safe"  
"I can take care of myself. Thank you" I started towards the house and he followed behind me. I turned to him "Go away"  
"I am your Guardian Rose. I have to follow you everywhere" I let out a laugh.  
"Find someone else to protect"

"No" He grabbed my arm and I faced him "You are who I am ment to protect" I snorted. He was going to be anoying. I started to march right back to the house. He followed me "Rose" I looked at him "Yes"

"You should go back to Russia" I stopped and looked at him.

"You followed me all the way from Russia"  
"My commander said to"  
"Oh yes but I do not need this"

"You are out of Russia and out of the wards. I was sent to protect you"

"I don't need protection" I told him again and again and again. He just didn't seem to get it into his brain that I don't need any protection "And I'm going back sooner then I thought. When Autumn falls I shall go" That was less then a month away. I looked towards the road. My farm was just over the road "Well there's my house. You don't need to follow me anymore"  
"My lady" He groaned. He grabbed my arm and dragged me across the road "You are seriously going to be some heck of a troubled little girl are you not?"

"If you leave me alone I won't be" He made a face and disapeired back into the forest.

DPOV

I stared across the room. Into nothingness. There was a bang on the door but it did not knock me from my gaze at the wall. "Dimitri" I looked over to see Karoline. She bit her lip.  
"Unkle Dimka" Pual said rushing towards me and jumping into my lap "I have misse you Unkle. Have you missed me?" I smiled saddly at him "Of cause I have Pual" He frowned at me.

"why are you not happy?" He asked me. I leaned onto the side of the chair and smiled at him.  
"Well I am missing someone very dearly" Pual thought for a moment "Then why do you not see her. Or bring her here?" I love the minds of a child. I smiled at him "She does not want to be here. When she comes to see me she shall be very happy" I looked up at the ceiling "I am very sorry Pual. It is just" I looked at him and smiled "You shall have a auntie" he grinned and started jumping around the room "YAY" He clapped his hands. He turned to me and gaspe "Does that mean I will have cousins? I know I have a sister but she is so boring" I laughed.

"I hope so" I murmered. I watched him skip off to play with who knows what. I stared aat my sister. She smiled at me "Maybe one day" I said to her. She knew what I ment and left. Hurry back my Roza.

**Okay so there's the end. She is coming back when it's Autumn so yer. I'll skip like the rest of the summer and she's back. Yer but I need some help with the next chapter. I'm a bit stuck with ideas. So yer**

**anyway please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey people so I only need three more reviews and it's all good. It's cool. I actuall got some pritty good ideas anyway this whole chapter is just about Rose getting back and well there are some complications. Not sure about the next chapter but this chapter is based around a month after she returns to Russia. so yep. Here's Chapter 19 and I tried to make it as long as I could for you guys. Thanks for pointing our that Paul is spelt wrong by the way. You know who you are ;)**RPOV

Damn it was cold for Autumn. I was ridding in a carriage all the way to the docks. I pulled my cloak around me more and shivered. My dog was also cold and was trying to take my warmth. Damn it was cold. It's only Autumn. I looked out of the window and saw the docks. This was going to be one heck of a long ride if I remember from my last trip on a boat. Ambrose was there. Waiting. He was annoying me now. I got out the carriage once it stopped and I watched men grab my stuff from the back and load it onto the ship. I shot Ambrose a look as I climbed up the ladder and onto the ship.

Three more nights of this torture. I was curled up in my bed and sighed at the bliss. I drifted in and out of sleep and by the time I actually woke up half way my door opened and I looked. It was Ambrose. He looked at me and smiled "We shall be approaching Russian sooner then we thought princess" I nodded and watched him leave. I sunk back into my bed and stroked my dog. Looking up at the wooden ceiling it was interesting that almost a year ago Dimitri purposed. I let myself drift back to then. Remembering the laughter and happiness. Of cause I had destroyed that completely. I was so stupid. I mean why am I marrying someone I have no means in marrying. _Because you love him._Something said in my mind. It was true. I do. I love him with all my heart. I squeezed my dog hard and he whimpered. I let him go and run off. I sighed and looked back to the wooden ceiling.

DPOV

My Roza has arrived at the ports. This is the only thing I have been looking forward too for the whole well time she has been away. I dressed smartly checking with Adrian every five seconds to make sure I looked perfect. She shall be here any minute soon. I cleared my throat as I watched the doors open to a very sick Roza. Ambrose was helping her walk. I rushed towards them "What happened?" I asked him. He looked at me.  
"I do not know Prince Dimitri. She fell ill this morning. I nodded and helped him take my Roza to her room. We laid her down carefully. She looked at me and gasped "Dim-" She only managed to get that out before throwing up over the side of the bed. She was ill. I looked back to the doorway. Victoria stood there "Get the doctor" I shouted to her. She nodded and hurried off. Ambrose helped me strip Rose down to her under weir. She looked beautiful in that. I can not wait for our wedding and then she shall be min- What am I thinking? She is ill. I stroked her cheek and kissed her four head "Everything shall be alright" I whispered to her. I pulled the blankets over her shivering body and kissed her again in the same place. The doctor rushed in and asked us to leave the room. We did as we were told. I turned to Ambrose "What happened?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"She has not been eating for the past few days and she seems to be shivering a lot. Even when she left the farm. Maybe it was something she ate or-"

"No" I told him. He looked up at me.  
"She knows the prince of Germany Dimitri. They were in a relationship before you. Nothing happened. I showed up while she was denying his company"

"Did they..." He shock his head.

"I killed him. I also took him back to his country where I am sure everyone is mourning their loss" I snorted and the doctor came out. He took ut small pills from his bag and looked at me "Give her one of these a day" I nodded taking them from him "she must stay on bed rest. For agilest a week" I nodded to him and he walked off down the hall. Ambrose nodded and followed the doctor down the corridor. I swallowed and stepped into Rose's room. She was sleeping. She still looked pale. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

RPOV

God my head hurts. I also didn't want to open my eye's to the lightness lurking somewhere. I heard steady breathing beside me. Like someone was sleeping here. I looked and saw Dimitri. It actually wasn't that light apart from the light seeking through the cur tins. How long have a been asleep? Then the cold struck me and I shivered pulling the blanket up my body right under my chin and I shivered. What is it with me? Dimitri's eye's cracked open and he stretched out. I smiled at him. Damn. It hurt to just do that. I also had a foul taste in my mouth. I chattered my teeth and he draped another blanket over me. It had come warmth but I still felt cold. He sat down on the side of the bed and stroked a hand across my face. I smiled up at him. Arg. I should stop doing that. He noticed my pain and I watched him pour me a cup of herbal tea and put a pill in it. Wonderful. "Here. This will warm you up" He helped me sit up. I groaned as I did. It hurt to even move my mouth. I also couldn't stay sitting up. God I was so weak all of a means I'm vulnerable to attack. I cupped my hand around the cup. He didn't let it go though. It's for the better anyway. He helped me drink it down. He kept one arm around me as the hot tea slid down my throat. He watched me carefully. When it was all gone he smiled at me "Thank you" I murmured to him. He laid me back down. Now my throat hurts. Arg. If the gods and goddess's are trying to punish me then fine I admit it. Whatever I did was wrong and selfish of me. Dimitri pulled the blankets back up to my neck and kissed my freezing four head "It will be okay Roza" He chanted over and over again as I drifted in and out of sleep.

Near the end of the week I had started to improve. Only a little though. I could move a little and it didn't hurt. I can talk now with out it hurting. I had my eye's closed and I felt Dimitri beside me. He was on his chair again and he was reading a book. I am so glad my headache wasn't at full blast anymore. I heard the door open "Uncle Dimka" I heard a small little boy shout. I opened my eye's a little and moved onto my elbows. Why did I do that? I grimaced and Dimitri saw it and started to try and make me lay back down. I looked at him and rolled my eye's. I pulled myself back without trying to look in pain and lean against the headboards. Dimitri watched me as the little boy tumbled towards us. He stopped next to Dimitri and cluched his leg hard. He was looking right at me. This must be Pual. Dimitri told me about him and how he's staying at the palace. I smiled at him. "Paul" Dimitri groaned. "what are you doing?" He asked thr young boy who was still looking at me blushing. Dimitri reached behind me and fluffed up my pillow. I rolled my eye's at him "I wanted to see you Uncle Dimka. Zoya is boring me" He told me and Dimitri sighed. Dimitri sat down.  
"I can not play now Paul"

"Why not? You said you would teach me how to use a sword. You still have not" Paul whinned to Dimitri. I smiled at the small fight going on in front of me. Even though it hurt my head I didn't care. I looked down at the bottem of the bed to see a sleeping Little Lamb. I thought for a moment "Paul you can not stay here-" I cut them both off by saying.  
" Of cause he can" I pipped in. I pulled the blankit up my body. Paul grinned at me "Really Aunty Rose? I can stay?" I shrugged.  
"I don't see why not" I said with a small very painful shrug. Dimitri bit his lip and poured me a cup of tea. He put a small pill in there two "Uncle Dimka. Tell us a story" He looked up from his work at the table "Huh?" He asked and I smiled at him.  
"Please Uncle. Tell us about the prince" I looked over at Dimitri and smiled "Yes. Please tell me Dimitri"

"I..." He cleared his throat and placed a arm behind my back. Propping me up so he could help me drink my tea. I stared at him. Waiting for him to start. Paul looked eager to. "Well" He said sucking in a breath "Long ago there was a prince" He started and I placed my hands around the cup and smiled at him "He was the most handsome prince in the world and very good with a sword. He would pratice day in and day out" I started taking sips from the cup "but one day he wanted him to marry. So he held a ball. Inviting princesses from all over the world" I remember this story. My father told it to me when I was young. Like Pual. Dimitri set the cup down and looked back to us "They all came from far and near to this ball. Every princess wanted this prince but not for him. For his handsome looks. A princess would show him off to all her friends saying she had the most handsomist prince in the world. Of cause the prince knew this. No princess wanted to know who he really was. The only person who really knew him was his bestfriend and even he had little time to spend with him anymore with his wife and family taking over his time. The prince decided to invite them to the ball. So he could get his apinon on the perfect princess if he did find her here" He looked at me "He came and of cause they checked out the crowd but no one came to their intrest until he saw a beautiful princess tucked in a corner. They both agreed that if she would dance with him and socilised they would marry. If she wanted this of cause. As they approched her they saw that she was from one of the poorer contries with her tattered dress that looked like it had been sown a million times before. She was reluctant to dance with the prince but she took his offer anyway" He looked towards Paul who was very facinated by the story "They danced and fell in love with eachother. He told him of his needs. Someone who listens and the girl agreed. She told him that she would not of come to this ball if it was not for her bestfriend. Who happened to be the bestfriends wife. They soon married and had many children and lived happily ever after" Dimitri was a good story teller. He should do it more often. I smiled at him "That was beautiful Dimitri" I whispered to him. He smiled back at me. Dimtri looked over at Paul who was saying his thank you's and that was the best story he had told. Until his mother came in. She was carrying a baby and she frowned when she saw Paul "Are you disterbing the peace and quiet in here Paul?" She asked the little boy who was shaking his head violentaly "No mama. Uncle Dimka told us a story. You know about the prince" She looked over at Dimitri and he shrugged "He wanted to hear a story" She sighed. "You should not give him everything he wants Dimka"  
"He does not" Paul shouted. I cringed at the loudness and Dimitri rubbed my arm. Now the dog was barking. Too much noise. I shivered again and my headake grew with the loud noice "Paul take Little Lamb for a walk will you. He is getting restless" Paul grinned and bounced off the bed. Dimitri laid me back down and and stroked my hair. Karoline looked at us and shock her head. "Has Rose even imporved?" She asked Dimitri and he nodded.

"The doctor said she has very much. She still has the chills, aking mucles and feels really weak but that should faid"  
"what about my head pain?" I groaned to him and he looked down at me "Along with the others" He smiled and I heard the door shut. "Your better then the doctor" I whispered to him and he chuckled. He leaned down and attacked his lips to mine. I kissed him back and then pulled away. He understood. Pain. God just kissing the man I love hurts. He pulled the blankit up to my neck and kissed my hair "It will be okay Roza" He murmered to me as I drifted into another sleep.

This dream was different. I was in the palace. I was in a very beautiful dress and my hair was pinned back into a big pun with a plat going around it. My dress was cream and gold. They looked beautiful together on my dress. I was wondering the halls when I heard the cry of a baby. I looked into the room where it came from. There stood what seemed to be a nanny. She was royal and she tried to shush the child. It was a small boy and there was a girl in another crib. I took a step into the room. She turned around and blinked "Your majesty" She said with a small bow of the head. I walked up to the small baby who could not stop crying "He is hungry" I imformed her and she nodded. She passed me a small bottal and I cradled the baby in my arms and fed him the blink from the bottle. "I am sorry but I did not expect you here. I mean since Dimitri left-" I looked up at her.

"Dimitri left? Where?" She looked shocked.

"To see Paul. He is gravely ill you know"

"Why am I not with him?"

"Because you could not look bare to look at the dying boy" And then I was sucked out of my nightmare to hear a crying baby. I sat up with a gasp. Then I realised and collasped back down onto the bed. Pain rippled through my body "Roza" Dimitri said placing a hand on my head while holding a baby in the other. I looked at him and then the baby. He looked like he didn't know what to do with the crying child "She's hungry" I told him and he nodded but still didn't know what to do. I sighed and opened my arms to the crying baby. He grabbed the bottal and sat in the middle of my legs and fed the small crying baby. I leaned my head back and sighed. My head really hurts now. He studied me "Why do we have a baby here?" I asked him in a whisper and he took the baby from me and rocked her "Karoline had no one else to ask so since you were sleeping I told her I would look after her. I nodded and pulled up the cover to my neck. Trying to get some warmth. "How did you know she was hungry?" He asked me stepping of the bed and onto the floor. I looked at him.  
"I don't know. Feeling" He chuckled and sat down in the chair.  
"You know when you have a feeling like that it means-" I shot him a glare and he chuckled again. Then the door burst open and in came Paul "Dimitri" He shouted. And right on que my headake is back up. I groaned and Pual stopped "Oh" He whispered "Quiet yes" He crept up to Dimitri and I closed my eye's. Why am I sleeping a lot these days? I mean sure I feel tired a lot but I don't know why. I turned away from the two whispering boys but it caused me pain and I grimced "Rose. Are you alright?" Dimitri said. No I was not alright. I rolled back over to him "My head hurts" I whispered and he nodded.  
"Sorry Paul I can not talk today. Rose is not feeling well"  
"She has not been feeling well for the last week Dimka" He groaned. It's true "I know. I know" Dimitri patted his head "Where is your mother?"  
"In her room?" I watched him pass him the baby.  
"Tell her that I tried as long as I could but Rose is not very well at all and needs me more then her baby and that I am sorry" He nodded and carried his sister away. I closed my eye's and Dimitri helped me into a sitting position. He grabbed the tea I didn't even realised he poured and helped me drink it. It helped a little "Do you think I will ever get better?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of cause" I smiled up at him and drifted into sleep.

DPOV

I watched Rose sleep for the past week. She was only awake for a few hours each day but I did not care. The time drew into a second week and by the end of that one she was able to sit up on her own and drink her tea. She decided to stay in bed though. She was up more hours now. She was so beautiful. We talked most of the day and if she got tired she would just fall asleep in midsentence sometimes. I have to still tell her of the kiss. I swallowed at the thought. She looked up at me and smiled. I could not tell her while she was like this. It was insane. I smiled back at her and kissed her softly on the lips "Dimitri" She murmered ageist my lips. I pulled back and looked at her "look in my trunk" I nodded and shuffled over to the trunk at the end of the bed. I looked up at her and she nodded. I opened it and it was a map. Of cause. I looked up at her but she was already asleep again. I smoved back the damp hair on her head and kissed it. I have to show this to the general.

The general was staring at the map "Where did you get this?" He asked me.  
"It is not mine. It is Roza's" He looked at me and then sighed. I watched him mark out the map and I sat down in a chair and kept an eye on him "How is she?" He asked and I closed my eye's.

"She sleeps a lot. But she's getting better"

"Good to hear. When is the wedding?" I looked at him.  
"early spring I think" He chuckled when he heard that. I shock my head and leaned back on the seat again.

RPOV

Arg. I was staring at Victoria. She wanted me to pick the colour for the dress since Dimitri wasn't here. I had the mug of tea in my hands and I was tapping my fingers agiest it. Victoria showed me a book of dresses. I stopped her on the second to last page. This one was perfect. It was long but not too long. It had those straps that was halway down your upper arm. Victoria smiled at my choice "I like this one too" she told me. She had decided to lay down next to me. Agliest now I could actually move around and it doesn't hurt. It was my third week in bed. Damn. My legs feel like jelly when I get out of bed. Well I tried it once when Dimitri was hear but he said that it was better if I didn't try again for a while. Yum Dimitri. I grinned at the thought of him being mine in no time at all. I cleared my throat and looked at Victoria "So when we get married there will be a ball and so on and so forth but where are we staying the night?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Just want to know where you are sleeping Roza?" she asked and I shrugged "Well yes" she grinned at me.

"They are designing your bedroom as we speak" I sighed. I started to play with the materials that lay in front of me. I took the Ivory and the white and put them together. That looks interesting. I past them both to Victoria "I want these two" I told her and she nodded. "Of cause. Do not worry about the invites Rose my sister is working on it" I smiled at the thought of Karoline doing my invites. I know I made a list of everyone I wanted but yer. Interesting. There was a light knock on the door and Dimitri came in. He looked really tired. Victoria grinned at her older brother "Dimka. It is very nice to actually see you today" Dimitri grunted a reply. I watched her try to grab all her stuff. She did in the end and left. I waved a bye to her as she walked lout and looked at Dimitri. He looked at me "May I bath?" He asked and I nodded. I watched him close the door and smiled. I pulled the blankits up to my neck again and waited for Dimitri. He came out only minutes after he went in. He sat down next to me on the bed "How are you feeling today my love?" He asked me leaning towards me. He was only inchs away I realised I didn't give him an answer. Oh right yes "Much better. Thank you" He smiled at me and kissed me. He started to pull away but I grabbed his face to keep him near me. He didn't protest which I was happy about. Instead he deepened the kiss. Deciding that I was much better he let his hands roam. I was the one who pulled away. He looked at me and frowned "What is it?" He asked.

"You need rest" I told him. I blinked and I forced him to lay down myself "sleep" I commanded him. He sighed and closed his eye's and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**So what will happen next?**

**well I don't know. Do you know?**

**I haven't even started righting it yet hahaha**

**I'll start right now I think**

**I hope you liked it and sorry if it was boring to you.**

**But anyway bye**

**Oh and please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG. This is the chapter people. The actual chapter. Maybe the main chapter. The chapter where they finally marry and well the next chapter they'll take their relationship to the next level. Anyway I need some help here. The BIG question. What should I call their kids? I have ran out of names I really don't want to use my friends names. So if you have a name for the kids of Dimitri and Rose then sure. Tell me. Anyway here's the big chapter guys. I really hope you enjoy it.**

RPOV

Dimitri was still sleeping after hours but I really didn't want to sleep right now. I stroked his hair softly and he stirred and opened his eye's. "Good morning" I whispered and he sat up with a gasp.  
"Morning?"

"Yes you slept through the whole night on my very comfy bed of mine" He looked at me and slumped back down.

"I have to go train" He told me. He sat back up.

"Wait" I told him. He turned to look at me "Can you help me out here?" I asked him and he looked confused "Got out of bed" He sighed "Rose I have told you this before. You-"

"Be quiet and come here" I ordered him. He stood in front of me sighed. He really likes to sigh. I slung my legs over the edge of then bed and he helped me stand on my two feet. It was hard but I tried my bed. My feet felt like they wanted to buckle underneath me any minute. Dimitri watched my face of frustration. He chuckled and I liked the feeling against my skin. I stepped forward on my shaky legs. Dimitri watched me speechless. "See I can walk" I told him and he chuckled.  
"Yes with help you can" I snorted and took another step. In no time at all I was walking around. Dimitri still had a hold on my upper arm even though I had stumbled a few times. I grinned and looked up at Dimitri "I think I deserve a kiss" I told him. He chuckled and leaned down capturing my mouth with his. I liked the way things turned out as he helped me sit on my bed and rubbed my feet. I sighed to him and he looked up at me "I kissed Tasha" He admitted. I looked down at him and frowned.

"As in you kissed her or she kissed you?"

"Well she kissed me"

"Did you kiss her back?" He looked back at my feet.  
"No but I feel so guilty Roza. Please say something" I looked back down at him. He looked back up at me "It's okay Dimitri. I was unfaithful to"

"What?" I closed my eye's flopped back on the bed.  
"I kissed another man. I was so stupid"

"Rose. Tell me who did you kiss?" I looked up at him.  
"Jesse. He's German"

"Why?"  
"Well he actually kissed me but you don't understand Dimitri. I did it because I had to. I told him there was no way I was doing anything with him and he wouldn't listen so Ambrose shot him"

"Gods" He mattered and sat on the bed next to me.

"Now we're even" I told him and he looked at me.

"Yes you are very correct with that" And with that he kissed me again.

DPOV

My tux had to be ready with in a month. I was biting my lip and Adrian was chuckling from where he sat. I looked over at him. He was drinking some vodka he had found "Adrian" I groaned and he kept chuckled "What are you laughing about?" I told him "You have to go thought this too?"

"I had mine fitted almost week ago Dimitri. I am all for this wedding" He chuckled and took another chug from his glass. I sighed and shock my head at him "You have to find yourself a lady my friend" He looked up at me.

"I will when I know who is the right one" He muttered and leaned on the side of the couch. Just then the lady japed a pin right into my muscles on my arm "Sorry your highness" she said with a gasp. I waved a hand at her and she bit her lip. I watched her size up my legs and Adrian watched the girl size me up. Love and lust was in his eye's. Wait a moment. Love. I looked at Adrian. He was trying to keep her eye's off her. Something is going on here. I grinned at him "Sydney have you met Adrian?" She looked up at me and I nodded towards Adrian who was now giving me a very hard glare. Sydney looked at him and smiled "Yes I know you. You came in a week ago for your tux" Adrian's eye's shone with delight that she remembers "Yes I was helping my mother"

"How is your mother?" I asked and she looked at me.  
"She is getting better" I heard her mother had fallen ill with a cold and is now recovering "Good"

"And Rose?"  
"She is so much better. I just hope she is not walking around the room when I get back. I told her that it was not a good idea for her to be walking around" She smiled.

"Yes. She was in here the other day with Victoria. We are having her dress made now. I am sure you shall love it" I looked down at her "Thank you Sydney" She smiled. Taking the jacket of my arms she walked off. I stared at myself in the mirror. I pulled my hair back into a band to keep it out of my face "Dimitri your only going to see Rose. You do not have to get all dressed up" I looked at him and shrugged. Sydney came back passing me my jacket. I yanked it on "Thank you Sydney"

"My pleasure" I saw Adrian just starting to rise as I was at the door "I am going to hang here for a while Dimitri" He told me and I waved a hand at him. I closed the doors behind me and walked towards Roza's room. I knocked on the door softly and opened it. She was not on her bed. God you have to be kidding me. I looked in the bathroom. She was in the bath. Her hair tied back into a messy bun "Roza. What are you doing?" I asked her as she looked over her sholder at me. She shrugged "Don't come in" she told "Or any closer" I laughed at her as she tried to cover herself up "Just go. Can you get my dress on the bed" I nodded and walked over to where her dress was and hooked it on the inside of the door. "It is on the door"

"Thank you now go" She shouted at me and I laughed and left her room. The doctor walked past me looking through his bag. He looked up at me "Is Rose staying off her feet?"

"I am trying sir but she will not listen"

"Well just try to keep her off her feet. I do not want her doing anything to extrema" I nodded and he walked off down the hall. I walked up to my sisters door and knocked on it. She opened it. She had Paul and Zoya in here Zoya was sleeping in a crib and Paul was reading a book. Victoria stepped aside and I walked in. Paul looked up and grinned "Uncle Dimka" He whispered trying not to wake his sleeping sister. I chuckled and sat down next to him "Why are you not with Rose?" He asked and I smiled at him.  
"She is washing up. I am trying to make her stay on her bed but she will not listen" I sighed.  
"all girls do not listen uncle Dimka. You should see Zoya. She would not be quiet earlier even though how many times I have asked her and Victoria would not read me a story" I loved his young mind. I ruffled up his hair "That is why I am not getting married" I laughed at him and he grinned.

"But what if you find someone you want to marry Paul. What will you say then?"

"Well I would..." He was lost in thought. I chuckled and Zoya's big brown eye's looked at me. She did not cry but laugh. I laughed at little Zoya's cute laugh. Victoria was laughing too. Paul only grinned at making everyone in the room laugh. I smiled "I have to see if Rose is still getting changed"

"Can I come?" Paul asked I nodded  
"Come on" I led him out the room and he giggled and ran down to Roza's room. I opened it for him. Rose was sitting on the bed making faces at the food that is on the tray "Auntie Rose" Paul screamed at Rose. I chuckled as he threw himself into her arm "Hi Paul. How have you been?" Paul was was grinning to the extent I was it looked painful "I have been very good. Are you well?" He asked her and she nodded.  
"Yes thank you" I smiled at the very cute Paul and very beautiful Roza who seemed deep in conversation.

RPOV

I stared at the beautiful dress in front of me. Oh my god. It was beautiful. Everything was ready. The invites have been sent out and as far as I know everyone is coming. I sat on the couch staring at the beautiful wedding dress in front of me "Is this what you wanted?" I nodded like a hundred times and reached out for it. She smiled "Would you like to try it on?" She asked me. I looked at Victoria and she nodded at me "Yes please" I begged her. She smiled and I stripped down and stepped into the dress. They pulled it up. It fit my body perfectly. The white and ivory looked like they were dancing together and the bottom of the dress. It was perfect. I felt like I could cry. It was so beautiful "It is beautiful Rose. What do you think?"

"I love it" I told them looking at myself in the mirrors around me. I could see me in every direction and I love it. It was tied up at the back but my vail would cover that they were saying. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I finally had to remove myself from it but I did it protesting. "Is Dimka taking you for a romantic horse ride?" I looked at her as I pulled my dress on "Yes but-"

"But nothing. You are late and he will be wondering where you are" I sighed.

"Good bye beautiful dress" I said kissing my hand then kissing it's beautiful silk "I shall miss you. Until the wedding" I pulled on my dress and shoes and thank everyone and left to go to the stables. I saw Dimitri's head from over a stall wall. I grinned and walked over to it "Well hello there" I said with a smile. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me "Your late" He told me as he reached under the horse and bucked up the saddle. I shrugged "We all can't be you can we" He looked up at me shocked "With you impeccable timing and all" I reassured him and he looked back under the horse "Can you ride?" He asked and I nodded.

"My mucles don't hurt anymore Dimitri" He looked back at me.  
"The doctor said I had to keep you off your feet until the wedding"

"Dimitri" I groaned "You are so over protective of me" He smiled from under the horse. He pointed over to a chestnut horse across from us "That is the horse you are taking. I have not saddled it. May you?" I nodded and walked over to the boy. He was a good looking horse as well. I grabbed the saddle off the door remembering how heavy It is. I stumbled over to the horse and put it on his back with a oof. The horse looked at me and blew in my face. Thanks. I crept under the horse and started doing up the buckle underneath the stomach. I came back up and tested the saddle making sure it didn't slide. I looked over at Dimitri. He was leading his horse out. I rolled my eye's at him and placed the bridle onto the horses face. Making sure it was secure I led him out after Dimitri. He was strapping food onto the back of the horse. He looked at me and smiled "Lunch" he told me and I rolled my eye's. He leaned forward and kissed me very lightly on the lips before pulling back and helped me onto the horse. I know how to get on a horse but well I wasn't going to turn down help from Dimitri. I grinned at him "Well thank you prince" He looked up at me and touched the top of my thigh "Prince?" He asked and I grinned down at him "Watch it mister" I said removing his hand from my leg "You were getting a bit too close there" He chuckled and hopped onto his horse "Come on" He muttered to me and I followed him out.

Oh my god wedding was tomarrow. Where had the time gone? I was pacing in my room and strong hands grabbed my sholders from behind. It was Ambrose "Soon to be princess" He teased. "You need to stay off your feet and pacing like this is not helping" I glared at him but sat down "I'm just a little nervouse. You know" He nodded and sighed "If it counts for anything I believe Dimitri is the same"

"I know I know" I muttered. I heard Ambrose leave and I curled up under the blankets hoping that it would calm my nerves. Nope nothing.

DPOV

I was talking to Adrian that morning of the wedding. "Do you think she's nervous like me?" I asked running my hands over and over again though my hair. I had had my bath and was now trying to get my tux on. It was nearly midday and I was so nervous. I dragged a comb through my hair. Once. Twice. Three times. "Dimitri you have got to get over your nerves" I looked at him and nodded. Tying up my bow tie I could hear people arriving from far and near for this wedding. I looked out the window and saw Lissa with a baby and Christan. They were beaming. I smiled at the thought. I turned to Adrian and he was looking at himself in the mirror fixing his hair or something "come on Dimitri. Let us go wait for the bride" I nodded and fixed up the remaining things to fix up and pinned a flower to my chest. I hurried down the stairs after Adrian who was taking his time. Oh god I feel like I could collapse at any moment. I walked into the hall saying hello too a few people I had not seen in a long time. Adrian chuckled but walked strait past me as I was chatting to my mother. She was trying to make me look better. Like straitening my tie and pulling at my jacket "Mama Dimka looks fine" Sonya said from beside her. I smiled a thanks to her and she waved a hand to the front. I walked up to the front and stood next to Adrian who happened to be my best man. I looked at him and tried not to rake my hand though my perfect hair "Calm down Dimitri" Adrian muttered to me. I nodded. I heard muttering coming from the back of the room and the music started to play. I turned around around to see the most beautiful person in the world coming up the aile.

RPOV

I sat there in just a rope as two woman started working on my hair "You are going to look beautiful when we are done" My dress lay on the bed and I watched them do up my hair. It was half up half down style. I loved it. They put some make up on me and earrings, a necklace and more beautiful things. I looked at myself and grinned. Beautiful. Victoria was already in her dress and was now holding my flowers in her hand. Felt them tie up my back and drape a veil over my face. I took my flowers from Victoria and she smiled at me as I followed a bouncing Paul down the steps. My mother looked at me and smiled "Beautiful" She said to me as we reached the doors. She slipped into the room. I glanced over my father and he was grinning his big face off. "Oh please father" I said with a snort "Well of cause I shall give you away" he said happily. I sighed and took his arm "You are so arrogant father" I told him and he chuckled at that. I watched Paul walk down the aisle with the two rings and then Victoria who was beaming. I looked at my father and he smiled a loving smile at me and we started down the aisle. Just the look on Dimitri's face wanted to make me laugh. Everything faded into the background as I kissed my fathers cheek and stood next to Dimitri "Dearly beloved" The priest said "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Dimitri Ivan Tomas Believe and Isabella Renee Hathaway in holy matrimony" I smiled up at Dimitri and he was beaming. Every part of his face was glowing in wonder to me. The priest said something about trust and loving each other forever which I knew was true. "Now do you Dimitri Ivan Tomas Belikov take Rosemary Isabella Renee Hathaway in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse in holy matrimony"

"I do" His deep voice made me shiver in delight. I watched him take the ring from Paul and take my hand in his "With this ring do thee wed" He told me slipping it onto my third finger of my left hand. "Do you Rosemary Isabella Renee Hathaway take Dimitri Ivan Tomas Belikov in holy matrimony" I stared into Dimitri's very brown ones "I do" I said without hesitation. I took the ring from Paul and said as I placed it on his third finger on his left hand I told him "with this ring do thee wed" The priest smiled.

"You may kiss the bride" Dimitri threw back my veil and took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply.

**YER go Belikov**

**Sorry for any spelling mistake you may of come across. I'm not a good speller.**

**So any kid names? **

**What do you think?**

**All you need to do is review**

**REVIEWWWWW **

**No pressure**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello people. Anyway this is after the wedding. It's a short chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything so I got stuck and i was just like arg. Then I tried to space it out and it wouldn't do it so I was now trying to strangle my laptop to death but then I decided that that wasn't such a good idea. Anyway sorry for the shotness of this chapter oh and a few things I have to say. A blouse is a jacket. I was having a English moment and I don't know why I said that. Anyway I put jacket in this one and sorry for ALL the spelling mistakes in my story. The saving didn't save or I missed words when I was editing. Anyway here is chapter 21. Still need some kid names.**

It was hard talking to so many people at once. Everyone had something to say. So I just stood there nodding until Lissa and Christan walked up to me. Lissa was grinning widely while Christan was cooing over his child. What is wrong with him?

"My god Rose" She said grabbing my hands "You are finally happy. Are you happy?" I nodded trying not to cry.

"I am so happy. You have no idea" She clutched Christan's arm and grinned. I looked over at the baby. She was still small but she had grown a small bit of hair on her head. It was so cute. I felt a strong arm around my waist and I looked up to see Dimitri. He was looking at the small rose in front of us to. He turned to me and smil. Leaning forward and capturing my lips. Of cause he wanted more of it while me I don't want to get embarrassed in front of the queen of Turkey "So Rose your finally married and a princess" I laughed and Dimitri pulled me into a hug "It does not feel that way of cause. I still feel like I am that farm girl in Turkey almost three years ago" she laughed.  
"Of cause. I must feed Little Rose before she starts crying again. Come on Christan" She dragged Christan to who knows where. I looked up at Dimitri and smiled. He smiled back at me leading me to the dance floor.

We ended that evening with me being tired and leaning ageinst his chest and him saying things in Russian to me. We decided to head to our room. "My god Roza" He whispered "Why must you be so beautiful?" I grinned up at him.

"For many reasons" I told him removing his jacket. He chuckled to me and leaned down and kissed me.

Running my hands up and down Dimitri's chest that morning I was pretty pleased with myself. He was awake. I could tell. He looked at me and smiled. "Good morning Roza" He whispered to me and I grinned "Will every morning be as great as this one?" I asked and he chuckled "Yes but we may be weiring our night clothes" I slapped his chest lightly but he laughed anyway.  
"You are so immature" I told him but he still laughed.

Taking time walking through the gardens a happily married couple I was very content. If I remember correctly Karoline is going back to Poland to check on her husband but leaving her kids here for us to look after. She called it practice. Dimitri wanted to call it something else but I stopped him before he could say anything. I sat down finally and rested my feet. I let out a sigh and Dimitri chuckled sitting down next to me "You know that I have decided that as my wife" He told me "That you should have a say in this. When do you want to be crowned?" I looked at him.  
"Huh?"

"For us to become king and queen" Oh that.

"After we get settled" I told him. He smiled at me.  
"And when shall that be?"

"Just leave it for a while" I said reaching up and untying his hair "Just trust me on this Dimitri" He reached down and kissed me. I love his hair. It's so soft and silky and just wow. I ran my hands through it again and again. "My god Dimitri" I whispered to him "You are so beautiful" He chuckled wrapping his arms around my body "Not as beautiful as you my Rose" I kissed him again waiting for him to say something else but nothing came. I looked up into those beautiful brown eye's. I wanted to drown in them. He had to glance away "Roza you have a spell over me" He told me "You are just beautiful" He kissed me again and I shivered under his touch. I really liked it.

**So this year I was thinking that I was going to celebrate Australia day but then I decided that I won't cause well i wanna sit in my room and watch tv all day just so I can say. I celebrated Australia day by being a lazy bum.**

**Not saying that Aussies are lazy. Just that I am and thats how I'm going to celebrate it.**

**Anyway that was another of my random moments so just ignore all of I just said because I'm a bit crazy.**

**Anyway REVIEW pleaaassseee**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi people this isn't a chapter and i'm sorry if you think it is.**

**My laptop's charging lead is broken and my dad is trying to fix it.**

**At the moment i'm on my mums computer so I have to be quick**

**So I won't be updating for a while. Very sorry and I'll try to update as soon as I have my charger back.**

**So by for now and I'll try to update**

**thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter by the way and sorry there isn't really a lemon but I'm only fourteen so yer.**

**I'll see what I can do in the future.**


	23. Chapter 23

**heyy guys I'm backkk. This chapter is really short sorry but there is a awsome ending. Sorry for the wait. I've been waiting too and I got my lead. YAY. I'm so happy. So I decided I will be updating tuesdays, thursdays and the weekends. if I don't then it's gonna be a long chapter or I've got writers block hehehe. Anyway disclaimer yadada. Here's chapter 22. I hope you enjoy. **

"Mmm" I said as Dimitri kissed his way down my body. I started his way back up making me moan and moved himself to he was ready when there was a knock on the door and Paul burst in. I never normally cuss but SHIT. I clamped my mouth shut and Dimitri rolled off me helping me pull the sheets up "Uncle Dimka" He whined. He was always like this. Wanting some part of Dimitri "Can you help me with this?" He said trying to get his tie. Now I remember. He was going to see some duke or something. I watched Dimitri sigh "Mama would not help me. She is dressing Zoya" He grumbled as Dimitri pulled it into a neat "Are you coming with us?" He asked hoping we are. Dimitri shook his head "I am very sorry Paul but me and Rose are very busy. Maybe another time" Paul from.  
"Fine. When I come back will you play with me?"  
"We shall see" Paul grinned and ran out the room slamming the door. Dimitri looked at me and I let out a sigh "Now where were we?" He asked leaning towards me and I snorted.

"That was embarrassing Dimitri. I am not doing anything with you till tonight" I said pushing him away. He pouted and I laughed. I shuffled out the bed pulling clothes on as I went "Come on Roza. It was only Paul" I looked at him and gasped.  
"He's seven" I squeaked and Dimitri thought about it and nodded.

"But he... I" He sighed and nodded "Fine. Later" I smiled at him and slipped my heals on. Dimitri stayed in the bed with his hands behind his head smiling at me "You are very beautiful Roza" He told me and I rolled my eye. I look up on the clock on the wall and gasp "I am supposed to be meeting the Brodwich town mayor in three minutes" I told him. I have to change. This was not the outfit for this. I threw open the wardrobe and started looking through "Well maybe I should go with you. Unless this mayor would like to do more then just talk" I snorted pulling out a green dress. Watched me change with lust filled eye's "Or you could just stay here with me and we could have a little talk of our own" He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed and shock my head "You are such a tease" I told him and he grinned. I started doing my hair up in a bun when he spoke again "Do you want children?" he asked me and I stared at him in the mirror. He was looking at me now "Only with you" I informed and he smiled.  
"Maybe we could have Paul a friend. Even though he'll be seven and they will just be mare babies"

"He won't mind" I said touching up the powder on my face. I got up and walked over to the door "I shall see you later" I told him and he nodded as I left.

The mayor was very nice actually and he had a wife and three kids. Two boys and a girl. The girl looked lonely while I was there so I decided I might have a talk with her. I sat down next to her on a stool. She sat on the floor stroking her dolly's hair "Hello" I said and she looked up at me. She smiled "Hello" She said back.

"You seem sad. Why is that?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"My brother's will not let me play with them" I frowned.  
"Well what are they playing?"

"Their practicing with swords and they will not let me join them" I laughed and stroked her hair back. She smiled up at me.  
"You know that swords are very danger's" She nodded. She was only six and was a very smart girl while her two brothers were sixteen and eighteen wanting to fight. "They are so unfair though. They cheat when they play" I looked out the window to see one of them climbing on a brick wall. Now that is not right. I rolled my eye's "Well they won't marry a prince" Her eye's lit up.  
"A prince?" I nodded.

"So I never did catch your name" I told her.  
"Illiana" She said proudly. She reminded me of Paul.

"Yes you shall marry a prince" I said with a smile tapping her chin.

I came home to a Paul and a Dimitri chasing each other in the garden. I smiled and sat down on a bench watching them chase each other. Dimitri would be a great father. Paul saw me and grinned. Jumping behind me Dimitri suddenly approached "Oh Paul. I will get you" He squealed and I blinked like five times. They started chasing each other around the bench I sat on and I decided to have some fun of my own. Placing a foot out when Dimitri came past he tripped and fell face first into the dirt. I laughed and so did Paul "I am sorry Uncle Dimka" Paul laughed sitting down next to me "But that was just too funny" Dimitri sat up and looked at me. "Come here Rose" He said stretching his arms out ready for a hug. I laughed as he pulled me into a hug. Well there goes this dress "Dimitri" I groaned "This is one of my favourite dresses" He pulled back and looked at it.

"Oh I have seen much better" He winked and I hit his arm.

"Auntie Rose can I take Little Lamb for a walk" I laughed and nodded "Of cause Paul" He ran off screaming his name. I looked back at Dimitri "You are so-"

"Your highness" We turned to Adrian who was running up to us "Adrian?" Dimitri frowned "I thought you were out of town" He shock his head.

"I was but now I am back but listen. I have found the perfect necklace" He held it out to us. There was two actually. Ying and yang. I looked at him "Adrian-" He rolled his eye's at me and held the white one out to me. It was beautiful but really didn't need too "Thank you Adrian" Taking the back one and attacking it to his neck "They came all the way from China" He said and I took the white one and laced it through my fingers "I hope they come to you satisfaction" I nodded and he looked at us and nodded. I looked at Dimitri shrugged "Come on. I must feed you. Paul" He shouted to the little boy across the garden. He giggled and ran to us.

It was early in the morning. First light actually when I was awoken by my stomach. I sat up automatically and sucked in a death breath. One, two, thr- No didn't work. I threw up over the side of the bed. Dimitri woke up then "Roza?" He mumbled and kissed the back of my neck "Are you alright?" I shrugged.

"I don't feel sick" I told him. He sighed.

"Well I hope you are well or I will cancel-" I glared at him.

"That is weeks away Dimitri" I climbed over the vomit and towards the bathroom. Cleaning myself up I put on my new dress. Coming out I saw Dimitri pulling on a shirt. I'm not sick. No way. I followed him down to breakfast which he made me eat everything on my plate. Saying it is my favourite and the chef would be upset if I didn't. Like I care what the chef thinks.

In the third week Dimitri made me go to a doctor. God help me now. I sat in his room on a made bed. He was prodding and poking me. Dimitri was outside. Oh god I hope it's not bad. He looked up at me "Well Rose I think I found your problem"

"I'm dying arn't I? I've got some deisease and I'm going to die"

"Rose-"

"It's really bad isn't it" I kept blabbering away until he covered my mouth his his hand.

"Rose you are not dying. Far from it" I relaxed "In fact your giving life to another" I frowned. Not like he could see it "You are pregnant Rose" It took me what seemed for like years to understand what he just said but no he had just said it seconds ago. I looked down at my stomach. There was something growing inside there "Your right I'm not dying" I told him and he laughed.

"I shall get Dimitri" I nodded and watched him leave to get Dimitri. I couldn't stay still after that. I was way too excited. He looked at me and frowned "Roza what is going on. He said you had big news" I looked at him and grinned. He took a step back.  
"What?"

"You know I love you" I told him and he nodded.

"I persoom that is why we are married"

"Well think of our little family plus one more" He frowned at me. Thinking about it for a bit he finally got me "Your pregnant?" He asked and I nodded. He laughed and grabbed me swinging me around. I laughed as well "You had to confuse me did you not?" I laughed at him "You look handsome when you are confused" He chuckled at me and kissed me hard.

**Tell me what you think and if you have any names tell me and tell me if you want it to be a boy or girl. I might put a poll up so yep REVIIEEEWWW**


	24. Chapter 24

**SO guys I'm sorry I like forgot but I got stuck. So guys either you want a girl or a boy. I don't know your going to have to tell me. NAMES TOO. Okay guys oh and I am working on that spelling thing and I need ideas so yep. Idea's. And here's chapter 23.**

I stared down at my larger belly. It's been five months now. I made circles with my finger around my belly button and smiled. I was laying in bed. Dimitri was still asleep. He's going to be training all day tomorrow with the new guards that have offered to guard me and the royal family. Dimitri has decided to post pone the coronation because of my state. I turned to my right to see Dimitri's dark brown eye's looking at me. He smiled and kisses me "Good morning" I said cheerfully and he chuckled.

"Good morning Roza" He kissed my covered stomack "Good morning baby" I grinned at him. He looked up at me.

"What should we call her?" He asked and I smiled.  
"Her?"  
"Yes. The first born child of the Belikov family is always a her"  
"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes" I giggled. There was a knock on the door and a girl came in. she looked no older then sixteen. I was thinking. Trying to remember her name "Thank you Elena" She said as she placed a tray in front of me. Yum. Stared at the floor and took a bun and buttered it "You know" Dimitri said taking his own "I think we should throw a ball" I looked at him and frowned.

"Why?"

"Because for a child. We must celebrate" I smiled at him.

"You are excited aren't you?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Of cause. I have everything" He leaned over and kissed me. He pulled back ripping his bread and eating it slowly. I rolled my eye's. Slipping out from under the covers and waddling over to the wardrobe. Dimitri chuckled at me and I pulled out one of my extra large dresses and pulled it on. Arg. Dimitri looked down at the tray. "There is a letter" He passed it too me and I smiled.

"Thank you" I tucked it into my dress and walked out.

I was in the babies room. I was biting my nails. I had Adrian carrying things and moving them around. Paul scurried in. I think Sonya went back to Poland today to check with her husband or something. I sat down in a very comfy chair "Auntie Rose" He whined "I am bored" He told me. I stretched out my feet. They were hurting a lot. "Why don't you tale Lamb for a walk?" I told him and he sat on the floor. I looked at him "He is in the stables and will not play"  
"Then go to Dimitri" I told him.

"He is busy with the new guards. Auntie Rose. Can we do something?" I sighed and nodded.  
"Alright Pual. I have a idea" we shall go visit the mayor of the nearest down. I'm sure his daughter will play.

We traveled in the carriage. I still haven't told Paul where we were going. He was jumping around in his seat. I chuckled when the carriage stopped. I climbed out and so did Paul. He was jumping already. I laughed. The mayor looked at me and smiled "Your highness. How are you?"  
"Not to bad. I was wondering if your daughter is free"

"Why yes. She is in her room. Just go straight in" I smiled at him and led Paul though the house and towards Illiana's room. I knocked and cracked it open. She was playing with her doll. Looking sad again. Well will she get a present "Illiana?" I said. She looked up at me "Ro- your highness" I smiled at her "I brought you a friend" I said giving Paul a little shove. He blushed at bowed his head "Lady Illiana this is Prince Paul. Prince Paul this is Lady Illiana" They both blushed hard and Illiana spoke up first "I have never met a prince before" She told him and Pual grinned "Well I have never met a lady before" I chuckled to myself and left them to play. I took out the letter in my cloak and read it.

_Dear Rose,_

_Now your properly expecting Lissa to write you back but you have got me. Christan. Lissa just wanted me to say that everything is going well and you family is safe. We heard about the baby and congratulations. We shall congratulate you in person soon enough._

_Yours Christan _

Christan. Even worse in his letters. I bit my lip and shuffled along.

It was dark when we got back. I slumped down in the library. Paul was sleeping and Dimitri had carried him to his room. He was now sitting next to me. Reading one of his books. I looked over at him. The baby was kicking again. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked at me confused then he felt it and he looked at me like he wanted to cry. I smiled at him and he reached down and kissed my very large stomach. I pulled myself out of the chair "I'm just going to the kitchen and stock up on food" I said patting my belly and he chuckled "Yes Roza" I grinned and waddled down to the kitchen. The cook was baking bread and making cakes. I sighed and slumped down in a chair. A woman looked over at me "My lady" She said placing a small cake in front of me. "How are you?"

"We are just fine" I said patting my belly. She smiled.  
"I remember having my son. He was so small" I smiled at her taking a bite out of my cake "What is his name?" I asked and she smiled "Alec. He is two now. Still so small" She said shaking her head "How is the prince?" She asked and I smiled.

"He is..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I don't know what he felt. She smiled at me and nodded.

I stared up at the ceiling. It was the same as it looked yesterday and the day before that. Nine months now. Any day soon. Dimitri was training with the new guards. I'm so board. I sighed and sat up. Then something wet trickled down my leg. Uh oh. Pain shot through my stomach and I screamed. Seconds later maids ran in trying to calm me down. Damn it hurt so much. I squeezed my eye's shut and let out a blood chilling scream.

DPOV

I had my sword out ready. I stood across from one of the guards. I lunged forward hitting the mans sword. He fought back well. I grinned. I did some quick snaps and elbowed him in the stomach. Stumbling back I shoved the sword towards his chest and laughed "You are very good you majesty" he told me and I smiled.

"My lord" Someone shouted "Your majesty" I turned to see a maid. "I have-" I held a hand to her.

"I am very busy. This may wait for later"

"But-" I faced back to the group.

"It can wait"

"It is happening" She burst out. I turned to her with a frown.

"What is?"

"The baby is coming" She gasped.

**Girl or boy guys. OR BOTH. NAMES **and review =D


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys sorry for the short wait. Next week I won't be updating until the weekend. 1. because I need ideas 2. I have camp. So yep. Next chapter is going to be a long one. These have been short and easy. The next one is going to be longer. I'm not sure what I'm going to put in it so I really need ideas. Tata for now. Here is chapter 24**

DPOV

The moment I saw Rose I almost wanted to make the pain stop and say no more. I hurried to her side and she looked at me. She was crying. I whipped a tear from her beautiful face. She was sweating now. She must be in so much pain. I smiled at her and she grabbed my hand squeezing it hard "Come on my lady. You must push on now" I squeezed her hand back. She nodded her head "Okay. One, two, three and push" She squeezed her eye's leaning up a bit she did the best that she could to push. Screaming while she did. The rest was a blur to me "Rose" The doctor said knocking me out of my trance "This is important. We have your first baby out but you must still push" She shock her head.  
"I can't" She whispered. I looked down at her. Grabbing her hand.

"Take my strength Rose" I told her "Everything will be okay" She nodded. I watched her push again and again till I heard a second cry. I smiled down at her. Looking up I saw maids and the doctor rushing around. "Here my prince" Said a maid placing a baby girl in my arms. I looked at Rose. She was breathing heavily now. Her eye's closed. She must be so tired. I smiled "My lady" I saw a baby boy being placed in her arms. I smiled. She cooed over the small child. Sitting down next to her I smiled. She smiled up at me. Reaching down and kissing her wet lips she smiled.

I was sitting in the babies room. It was so peaceful. Paul Stumbled in. He crawled over to me and sat on my legs "Uncle Dimka" He said "Can we play?" I chuckled.

"Here Paul" I gave him a key "Now the game is that you have to find this room and once you do you have to bring me back one thing" I told him "Go on" He grinned at me and ran out. Rose appeared in the doorway seconds later. I frowned "You are surposed to be in bed" I told her getting up.

"Well this is me" She said and I circled my arms round her waist "Breaking the rules." I chuckled kissing her four head.

"I know" I murmured. She hugged me tight. A cry broke out behind us and we both turned. It was Andre. Andre Darius Belikov. I smiled. Our little prince. Our coronation is next week. I smiled as Rose bent down and picked up the small child. Our small little prince. I smiled. She gently fed him and rocked him in her arms "You should rest Dimitri" I ran my hands down my face. I heard grunting coming from the door "Come on" It was Paul. With Little Lamb. I chuckled. Right now he had the dog by the collar dragging him but he wouldn't budge. "Uncle Dimka" He sang "I brought you something" I smiled at Paul.

"Thank you Paul" I picked Paul up and put him on my back. Little Lamb curled up on the big rug in the babies room. "Walking over to little Isabella. She was still sleeping. Isabella Lana Belikov. Little princess. Paul stared over the cot at the small child "Is she my cousin?" He asked and I smiled.  
"Yes Paul she is" He giggled. Lifting him down from my back and holding him so he could look over the high edge "Does she do anything?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Yes she does a lot of things" He frowned at me. Then Isabella's eye's snapped open. Her dark eye's were like Rose's. She shifted a little. Kicking her legs and clenching her small hands. Rose looked over at us and smiled "When is Mama coming home?" he asked.

"Well she will be coming back any day now" Paul jumped out of my arms and held out his hand "I want to play again" He said. I sighed "Alright" I told him. I grabbed a key off the wall of the babies room "Here. Now go" I shooed him and he scurried off quickly.

RPOV

I watched Dimitri sit back down in a chair and look at me "Dimitri you should really get some rest. I'll watch the kids" He shook his head "I have a meeting in a few minutes and I do not want to miss a moment of watching you" I rolled my eye's.

"You are such a..." I scrunched up my face placing Andre back down in the cot. "Go" I told him grabbing him by the hands "Go to your silly meeting then straight to bed with you" I told him. Pushing him out the room. He stumbled out down the hallway "Alright" He said "I shall be back very soon" He said straightening his jacket. I smiled off him and shooed. A maid walked past and I tapped her arm "If either of them start crying. Get me. Not Dimitri" She nodded and kept walking.

Sitting outside months later I watched Dimitri. Fight of cause. He was very good. Victoria sat beside me "He is very good" She said "Do you think?" I smiled.

"Very. You are a very lucky lady" I blushed. Dimitri glanced over at me and the two children sprawled out over the rug that I was sat on. At the moment Isabella had my finger in her small hand and was sucking it. I smiled at the small thing "You know one day they will never be this cute. They will be grown up and marrying their own farm boys and girls" I looked at her. She cleared her throat "So you are officially the queen of Russia. How about that? Are you proud?" I snorted.

"I'm not the one who is looking after it" I told her pulling my finger out of Isabella's mouth who was now rolling over and crawling towards the small bugs on the grass. I sighed. Sitting Andre in front of me and balancing him on two feet "Look Andre. There's your daddy" I told him. He let out a baby squeal and I smiled. He started hopping up and down. Little Lamb had finally decided to join us and he had settled down in the middle of the rug. Putting Andre down he stared at the big dog in front of him. I grabbed Isabella and placed her back on the rug. I looked at Andre who had now fallen asleep on Lamb. I smiled "He is very good with animals" Victoria said "Must be a sign" I laughed.  
"Yes he can be a stable boy or work on a animal farm"

"Maybe. You never know. He could. We can not see the future"

"Of cause. I forgot that bit" I told her. She smiled at me.

"You have changed so much Rose. You know that of cause?"  
"Yes. I believe I have" I told her and she smiled. I heard Dimitri shout something dismissing the rest of the guard and he stumbled towards us. He lay a sword down on the rug. I almost jumped back ten feet in the air "What are you doing?" I asked him as he whipped the sweat from his eye's "Sitting with my wife, sister and children" He said confused.

"No with the sword" I told him "I don't want either of them hurting themselves on that sharp thing" I said. Dimitri sighed calling over a man "Take this to the weapon storage" He nodded and walked off. Dimitri looked at me and I shock my head. I watched him pick up Isabella and hold her upright in his arm. She let out her cute little baby laugh "You were not going to hurt your self on father's big sword were you?" He asked the laughing baby. "I did not think you would" He turned to me and smiled "She said she would not go near it" I rolled my eye's. "Promise me Isabella that you would not go near that horrible place" He mumbled setting the baby on his chest after the excitement "You are very beautiful" He muttered stroking the small amount of hair on her head. I smiled "Just like your mother" my smiled widened. A maid came and set a tray in front of us. I smiled up at her "Thank you" She hurried off. Now I haven't seen her before. She must be new. I took the letter addressing me as Dimitri munched on food.

_Dear Rose,_

_I have missed you very much. Christan is under a lot of pressure and ordered me out of the castle for agilest a while. So here I am writing to you. Now Christan did not order me but said I needed to leave the country. Agilest for a few months. I would love to see you and those two new Born's. I hope staying with you will be no problem. I shall be arriving this month and I shall be bringing my own small child_

_Yours Lissa._

I showed Dimitri as I buttered some bread. He looked up at me "I see no problem" Be told me "She may stay here" I smiled at him.

"Thank you Dimitri. You are very kind"

"Kind? Well that is new" Victoria looked at us.

"Um I do not understand"  
"My friend Princess Lissa will be staying"  
"Oh that wonderful girl? I have met her. She is very kind" I nodded.  
"Yes. Yes she is."

**Oh and I remembered that I got spelling errors. I am really trying to work on that so if you wanna help then tell me how cause then you can. **

**PLease reaview and IDEA'S NEEDED REALLY BADLY**


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry for the wait. I was on camp and yes it was very very fun. Anyway here it is. Chapter 25**

I was watching my Dimitri playing with my dearest son. Someone had carved a horse out of wood for a gift. I think it was one of his men. I tilted my head towards my daughter. She was sleeping. "Rose" Dimitri said "I think you should check on Lissa" Since when does he call me Rose? It was always Roza or my love. I nodded pulling myself out of the chair. Walking down that long hallway it felt like the walk of guilt. Had I done something wrong? Maybe he does not love me anymore? Wait why am I worrying? I came to the door and knocked lightly and pushed it open. Lissa was sitting up in bed and talking baby talk to her beautiful daughter. "Lissa" I said "Would you like something to eat?" I asked and she looked up and smiled "Yes please. Just bread and some wine. Thank you" I nodded and turned to go out "Oh and Rose" I turned back to her "We must talk later. About something" I nodded "Of cause" I walked towards the kitchen with a frown on my face. I entered the kitchen. It was stuffy with steam. Ladies were rushing around but they all stopped when they saw me and bowed "Your majesty" They all said together. I nodded my head.

"May I have some bread for the queen of Spain... oh and wine" They were rushing around again and a pale looking woman placed a tray on my arms. I nodded. She turned away from me and rushed back. I stood there in the doorway and thought for a minute "Are you not hot?" I asked them and a few turned to me.  
"it is a kitchen. We do not mind"

"I think you all deserve a break. In ten minutes I want you all to go outside and relax. Understood?" They all stared at me but they all nodded. I nodded my head and hurried away.

I sat at the end of Lissa's bed as she fed her child. "I think we all know that our alliance is not going to last forever" She told me and I nodded "And you not really being royal is not really helping" What? "Me and Christan are thinking of having a son and he will take over Spain. He will be the one to choose what to do with the alliance but for not it is thin"

"Lissa..."

"An agreement" She told me.

"We shall remain allies but I must ask of something big"

"Of cause"

"Warriors" I blinked.  
"That is not my part of this marriage"

"Of I know that but if you could ask Dimitri. He will listen to you" I thought for a moment.

"Is my father okay? Or even my mother?"

"You father has been driven into a far forest with the rest of his men. As for your mother. I think your father saved her by taking her too" I closed my eye's.  
"So they are lost"  
"Yes. We have not been in contact with them for almost four whole months" I bend my head down "Please Rose. Spain needs your help against Germany. You are our only hope of finding your family." I got up and stumbled towards the door. Not thinking about it "I'll tell Dimitri when ever he is free. Right now. He's with our children."

I hadn't realised till hours later that I had gotten myself lost in the castle. I was in a long hallway which I don't even remember. I sucked in a breath and started down the hallway. Slowly. I came to a wooden door and yanked it open. Oh. Now I knew. I was in the dungeon. I had never been here before. I mean who would want to? The floor was damp and all I could see was cage after cage after cage and people were in those cages. I sucked in a breath and walked. It wasn't easy to keep your footing on the damp stone ground. A guard was coming up. If he saw me he would defiantly tell Dimitri. I hid in the dark behind me. A hand grabbed me and I gasped. Turning around I saw a man. His eye's were red. Like Strigoi. He licked his lips "So thirsty" He muttered to me. He lashed forward but I managed to release my wrist from his grasp. He banged into the bars. "You bitch" he shouted at me. I turned away quick and hurried back up the steps and out of the horror. I turned to go back but found myself still walking deeper into unknown territory. I swallowed and opened the last door. It was big and round. With two doors. One my side and one the other. Oh wow. On the walls it looked like a time line. From the first leader of a tribe in Russia too the latest king and queen. I heard a sound and turned around. A man had come out of the corner. He looked like he was in his mid twenties "What are you doing here?" He grunted "I didn't mean... I didn't-"  
"You stutter too much. Something I am putting down" He told me grabbing what looks like what held the treaty of spain and Russia's agreement. He started scribling things down. He looked up at me

"A profile. I have one on everyone who is royal. Rose Hathaway" He told me and I frowned at him "My name is Queen Rose Belikov. Not Hathaway"  
"Yes of cause. So you welcome change with ease. Love at first sight. Is very protective of her family and more" I stared at him. He stared back. In the end I had to be the one to look away. He smirked. I sighed and turned around "You will just get lost again. This door takes you into the gardens" He pointed to the double doors. I nodded to him and showed myself out.

I stood in front of Dimitri. I had just told him of Lissa. He was now staring at our son "She said that?" I nodded "I guess if she really does need it. We could help of cause" I nodded "I will gather five dozen soldiers and send them out" I nodded "Thank you Rose" He got up and shoved Andre at me. I stared at him in disbelief. Did he just shove his son at me? His wife? I set Andre down in his cot and chased after him "What do you think your doing?" I asked him. He looked at me confused "You call me Rose now. You shoved your son at me. SHOVED Dimitri. What is wrong with you?"

"I do not understand"  
"Yes you do. You understand completely? Do you see me as some servant now? Are you no longer attracted to me? Love me?" He grabbed both of my hands "No. I love you more then ever. You gave me a family" I smiled at him "I am just so busy."

"With what?"

"Looking after my family" He smiled "Now I must go" He leaned down and kissed me "And I will make it up to you tonight. I promise" I nodded and watched him walk away.

**review and I really need ideas**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry guys but I've been really tied up in schoolwork and then I have a big show with dance AND iceskating. Then I have a race with my school and then training. So I was really tied up. So i'm really sorry about everything but here is Chapter 26 and sorry if it's rubish.**

"This will not stand" Dimitri shouted at the small boy who looked only ten "You are a prince. How can you be so stupid?"

"I just wanted to see-"

"See what? You are such a irresponsible boy. You must stay inside the walls. Do you know what could of happened? You could have been killed and then who would become king?"

"Isabella will" Dimitri snorted "She is to be married to the prince of Norway. You must stay inside the walls" The boy raised his head to look at Dimitri "I will not. You are not in charge of me" That was when Dimitri lost it. He flung a fist at the small boy making him to stumble back. I flew into the room. Well I would of if a little girl did not come "Papa?"

"What is it Isabella?" I stared at the girl. My daughter.

"It's Mama. She had taken a turn for the worst" Mama? Me! I followed them as they hurried down the hallway and into our room. There I was. There was another small boy by her side. She actually looked a lot like me but a lot thinner and paler. Dimitri inspected the situation but he did not move from the doorway. I turned to him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at him "I'm dying in front of your eye's and all your going to do is stand there and do nothing" I sucked in a breath and pressed my hands against his chest. He looked down at me "Things have changed Roza. I am not the same. Neither are you" With that I sat up panting. Trying to get a breath. A arm slid around why waist "Roza?" It was Dimitri. Thank god. Only a dream. A bad one in fact. I turned to him "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He ran a hand down the side of my face "Only a bad dream. I promise"

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" I closed my eyes and shock my head "No thank you. Just promise me you will never hurt our children in anyway" I told him and he nodded. "Do you promise? You have to promise me Dimitri"

"Yes Roza I promise" I pulled myself to his chest.

I sat at dinner watching everyone. It was so awkward. Dimitri finally cleared his throat "Soldier's are being sent to Spain as we speak"

"Thank you Dimitri and here is a gift for your son and daughter" She passed over to boxes and I smiled. "Their birthday is four months away Lissa. You don't have to do this"

"But I want to" She told me "Your like family" I smiled at her.

"Thank you" I nudged Dimitri and he grunted. I rolled my eye's. Dimitri looked out the window and the looked at me "I have to go" He told us grabbing the boxes "I shall see you tonight" He kissed my cheek and hurried away.

That night I just stared at Dimitri. He was laying in bed staring back at me "Come on Roza. Come to bed"

"Not until you tell me what your problem is"

"There is no problem. Or maybe that you will not come to bed" I turned around and stared at myself in the mirror "Lissa. You just ignored her. She gave us presents and all you can do is run away" Dimitri sighed "I never meant for this to happen Roza. It is just that it is more complicated between me and the queen now. She is my past wife and well" I looked at him. I grabbed a hair tie off the counter and pulled it back with my hair "Please Roza. Do not make me beg for your forgiveness" I sighed and walked to the side of the bed "Okay" He smiled and pulled back the covers "But I am not in the mood for your games" I told him sinking into the bed.

"Games? I never play games with you Roza" I snorted pulling the covers back over my body I fell into a peaceful sleep.

2 years later

Why am I so tired? I looked at Dimitri. He was still sleeping peacefully. I sighed sitting up and looked down at Isabella and Andre. They came in last night during the storm. I smiled at their sleeping faces. I slipped out of bed as quietly as I could but unfortunately not quiet enough "Mummy?" I turned around to see Isabella. Her big brown eye's stared up at me. Just like Dimitri. I smiled "shh. We do not want to make up daddy and Andre" She giggled and stretched out her arms. I smiled and lifted her onto my hip "Would you like some milk Isabella?" I asked her as we walked down the hall. She nodded and leaned onto my shoulder. I smiled at her and skipped down to the kitchen. Placing her down on a wooden chair I walked over to the cook who was cooking breakfast for whoever was up this time in the morning "Um my good sir" I said and he turned to me and let out a belly rumbling laugh "Would you have any milk"

"Milk" He chuckled "Of cause your majesty" He stared rushing around humming. He then passed me mug and I nodded to him "Thank you" I turned around and sat down with Isabella by the table. She started sipping away. Aw only three and already she can do everything like a princess. I smiled and stroked her hair back "Are yo ready for your party tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes. I can not wait to meet all the other children. I hope they are nice"

"You have already met half of them Isabella" I said tapping her chin. She grinned at me and put the empty mug down. I smiled at her and grabbed her little hand and we giggled and talked about the party tonight. It was for their birthday that happened yesterday. "Mummy" I looked up to see Andre "Papa is being a-" Dimitri grabbed him from behind and dangled him over his shoulder "Do not lie to your mother Andre. It is not good" Isabella giggled and ran up the steps and grabbed his big fat leg. I chuckled "Is that all you have got?" Andre was now hanging of his neck and Isabella sitting on his foot while he was trying to walk. It was a funny sight. I laughed. He was trying to get over to me. He had managed to get down the stairs before falling flat on his face. I sighed. They were all laughing "Come on children" I told them "Off with you now. I shall be with you soon" They hurried away giggling. I looked over at Dimitri's face "I love you in your nightwear" He told me and I sighed "well I guess I shall just have to change that. Get up" I told him giving him a little kick. He groaned and staid their on the floor "But Roza. I am injured. Would you leave your injured husband here?"

"Yes" I told him "Because he is a very lazy man. Come on you promised to take Andre ridding today"

"Are you going practice the art of panting with Isabella then? Like you promised"

"No. I shall just be sitting there watching her making lovely pictures" He smiled up at me.

"Very good point" He pulled himself up.

I looked at Dimitri. He was fixing his suit while I was putting in earrings. I had dismissed the maids after they had helped me with my dress and hair "You know Roza you did not have to dress up so much"

"This is not dressing up" I told him placing another earing in "A queen has to keep up to the latest fashions"

"Of cause Roza" He looked through my jewelry box and took out the necklace I wore for our wedding "But you look beautiful in the past" I smiled up at him.

"Wait" He smiled at me and walked out "Are you calling me ugly?" I shouted.  
"I never said that" He shouted back from the door. I snorted and placed my crown on my head. Adjusted it a bit and smiled but wait. Dimitri called me ugly. Guess who's not sleeping in our bed tonight. I grinned at my evil plan. I stood up and followed Dimitri.

Linking arms with Dimitri while we watched the children dance around and run. I smiled up at Dimitri "You called me ugly" I told him"

"No" He said "I never said that. You are beautiful. I just meant that you don't have to keep up with a fashion that you do not need" He leaned down and kissed me. I pushed him away and picked up some cheese. I smiled at him and popped it in my mouth "You can sleep somewhere else tonight" I told him and he frowned "But"

"Like your lovely tower. With your books that in your spare time you disappear to"

"Only when I have nothing else to do" He told me and I rolled my eye's. Then in seconds Christan was in front of me with Lissa attached to his side "Your majesty. It is very nice to meet you again" He kissed my hand lightly like any normal person would and shook Dimitri's "We must discuss something. Your children and mine have become very good friends" I looked past him to see all of them dancing in a circle giggling "Of cause we know that they will not remember each other in lets say ten years. They will of grown" and our son is ready to run away. I bit my lip. That dream. I had a different dream last night. God. Nightmares. Like a future that I don't ever see "We may too. So we best enjoy party while we have it" Lissa grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Now now Christan. Do not say that. Oh and I have another surprise" she grinned at us "I am with child" I let out a little scream and hugged her again "You must be very excited"

"Christan thinks it will be a boy" I smiled at Christan.  
"He just wants someone to fight with"

"Of cause not" Christan barked at me "He will be just a child"

"Christan you know what I mean" I have to say that that night was one of the best in my life.

**Hope you liked it and review. I Really need Idea's to guys cause I've run out. So IDEAS and review**


	28. Chapter 28

**So this time it was a short wait. I managed to get it all done but I failed my maths. 14/40 but I wasnt even worst in the class. someone I know got 4 but I have negitives so yer but you know. I wasnt going to cry or anything. So yep I basically did this chapter in anger so thats why the children are so evil. Just you know letting you know so yep. Have fun reading. Here is chapter 27.**

RPOV

I was brushing Isabella's hair. She was five now and very beautiful. She sat on a stool and swung her legs back and forth "Mummy" she said "Do you think Andre hates me?" She asked me this every day. I thought for just a moment "No. Why would you think that?"

"He keeps pushing me away and never wants to play. Just be with father. Does father hate me?"

"What?" I said very surprised "No never. Your father will never hate you. He loves you the same... Andre just has some special training with your father"

"Like what? And how come I can not join them?"

"Because girls do not fight" I told her even though it wasn't true. I know that the dhampires and moroi have spread out across Russia. Hiding. She frowned "Why not?"

"Because if girls were surposed to fight we would not have been given the gift of such beauty" she frowned.

"But I still do not understand mother" I sighed.

"You will learn. It is an instinct they have. To protect" I ran a hand through her hair and smiled "There all pretty again" She smiled at me "Thank you mama" She ran off. I smiled and walked out after her. Watching her running down the very long hallway reminded me of when I was five. I grinned and followed her. She was taking to me where her father was with andre and a twelve year old boy. Dimitri was down on one knee talking to both of them. I hardly had time to grab Isabella from running over that. No wait too late "Papa" She shouted throwing herself into his arm and giggling. Dimitri chuckled but Andre's face burned red with anger "Isabella" He barked. He was stepping towards her in anger while she was stepping back in fear. I grabbed his collar "Young man. What are you doing?" I asked him while Dimitri stood up.

"She is always in my way. The best way to get rid of the problem is to dispose of it" I stared at him in horror.

"This is your sister Andre. Do not speak to her like that. Go to your room right not" He scrunched up his face and ran for it. Not towards the castle but towards the gate. Oh god no. Dimitri glanced at me and ran after him. I swallowed and Isabella was crying her poor little eye's out "Shh" I said sitting down next to her "Don't worry. Every thing's fine. I promise" I rocked her a bit and looked up at the boy who was now looking at us. He smiled at me "Hello auntie Rose" He said. My eye's seemed to pop out my head "Paul? Gosh you have grown" He grinned and turned in a full circle "Thank you. I have missed everyone so much" I jumped to my feet and pulled Isabella to my shoulder. Gosh she was getting heavy "Dimitri will just be getting Andre in a minute. He's always running away like this" I sighed and looked at isabella. Her tangled mess I called hair was covering my shoulder "Does your sister ever cry like this?" Paul thought for a moment.  
"Yes" I rolled my eye's again and followed Paul into the castle still thinking why he's here. I mean I haven't seen him in five years and he turns up today. Something must be wrong.

"Come on Isabella" I told when we reached her room "Look at all these toys. Don't you just love them?"

"Why do you speak that way?" She told me "Like some peasant from a farm. Your a queen" Ouch that was a punch to the gut. My own daughter just called me a peasent. "Well I" I cleared my throat "I-"

"Roza. Andre would like to say something to Isabella" Andre shuffled forward and mumbled something. Isabella looked at him and smirked "No commant? What a prince?"  
"I am sorry" He shouted at her "I did not mean to hurt your feeling's and mother I am sorry I ran away. I did not mean to upset you like I did" I smiled at him. I knew he was always daddy's little boy. Isabella looked at me and scrunched up her face. She hasn't met my background now I was scared about telling her.

I was pacing. I was surposed to get a letter from my father today. It had been months since the big fight but still what Isabella said still was in my head. A letter was placed in my hands. I looked up at Dimitri. He smiled and kissed my lips "everything will be fine" He told me and I smiled. I opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Rose_

_We will be honoured to see our grandchildren finally. We shall be there as soon as possible. Maybe a few days after you get this letter we shall be ridding up to the gates. Maybe not but we shall see you soon my beautiful Rose._

_From your loving parents_

I smiled up at Dimitri again "They are such good parents" I said with a grin "Maybe we could visit them sometimes" Dimitri told me "Instead of them coming here. Just for a change" I smiled at him.

"You are very smart" I told him and he smiled.

"Maybe the children will like playing in those lovely fields you have around your house"

"Maybe. I know I did" I smiled at me.

IPOV

I was staring at my mother but out of sight. They were talking about fields. What about them I wonder. I want to know everything about my mother. Why she speaks so differently from my aunties or grandma. What about my mums mum and even dad "I can't believe they are coming here. I have missed them so much" I scrowled. Who? I want to know.

"You shall see them very soon and if I remember you mother is a exilent cook. Maybe she can help out in the kitchen" My grandparents. I decided to follow them. Why would my grandmother want to work in a kitchen. Mother sighed "If only the children knew" She told him facing him and planting her hands on his chest. He covered her hands with his "They will I promise. When they will find out eventually that you are not from some castle or mantion" Aha so mother is from a poor family but then how come they are married. Mother nodded and they walked away. I snuck into Andre's room. He was playing with a wooden sword "Put that thing down and listen" I told him. He didn't seem to hear me so I wacked it away. He looked at me "Just because you are my sister does not mean I like you" He hissed.

"Mother is not a princess"

"No she is a queen" He said stating the obviouse.

"Before she was a queen idiot. She was poor" He frowned.

"So father married a poor countrie princess"

"Look she was never a princess"

"Okay so a dutchess"

"I think she was a peasent" I told him and he snorted.

"Unlikey. Unless some other country offered them a treaty then there is no possible way that they could be married"

"Well" I told him "we shall be finding out very soon who is a poor queen"

"Mother is not poor" He told me as I walked over to the door. I waved at hand at him.

RPOV

Oh god. Oh god. I was sitting in the library with my family. Dimitri was as calm as a rock and the kids would look up at me every five minutes and make a face then go back to their book. Then a guard was in the doorway "They have arrived" I was out the room in a flash and in front of my parents. "God I've missed you" I told them pulling them both into a hug.

"We have missed you too our sweet Rose. You should visit us more" I smiled. My dad was dressed smartly but not as much as my mum. I would of thought my mum was a queen herself. I smiled at both of them "Oh and these are your grandchildren" I told them pulling away and pushing my two children forward "Isabella and Andre"

"Two beautiful names for two beautiful" Andre crossed his arms and Isabella smiled "Isabella, Andre these are you grandparents. From my side of the family"

"Nice to meet you" Isabella said reaching forward and shaking their hands. Andre's eye's slipped down to my fathers sword "Is that your sword?" Andre asked and my father chuckled.  
"Yes it is" He pulled it out and balanced it on his two middle fingers "I carved this sword myself"

"Why? I mean you have black smiths for that" Abe laughed.  
"The best sword you can ever have is one made by your own hands" Andre looked up at Dimitri who had now come behind me. Dimitri nodded. "I have one crafted by my own hands Andre"

"Can I-" Dimitri chuckled.

"when your older I will help you make your own sword" Andre grinned and turned back Abe "It is very beautiful" Andre said touching tha blade lightly like it would break under his fingers. I smiled. They were getting along just fine. Thank god.

**Well sorry about the evil children but I did warn you. Out of anger. Anyway Please review and have a great day or night or whatever**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry guys for the wait but you know school work, home work, sports and a shit math teacher. Anyway i have decided how I am going to end this story. Just letting you know. Oh and just saying I watched the last hannah montana the other day. It creeped me out when my little sister started crying when Miley when to paris or wherever. So anyway here it is. Chapter 28. Hope you like and I need some ideas for the next chapter. Just saying.**

IPOV

I looked up at my grandmother "So where did mother come from? A mansion? Some really nice place in Spain?" She looked at me and frowned.

"Well no but-"

"So she staid at the palace?"  
"No she-"

"Stop confusing me. either she was really rich or she was some royal person. How did she meet father? So many questions but I am getting no answers"

"She met your father at her father's camp" I gasped.

"Camp? As in men? As in fighting?"

"Yes. Your mother is no dutches or princess. She is a respectful farm girl from the out lands of Spain"

"So she met father at a camp?"

"Yes but-" I ran off giggling. I found my brother talking to a young girl. Our age. Stupid.

"Andre. Andre" I called rushing up to him. He looked at me and shock me a glare.

"What?"  
"Well I just fount out that mother is a farm girl"

"No she is the queen of Russia"

"No before she was the queen. She was royal" He scowled at me and turned back to the girl. He muttered something and she ran off giggling. He is five. Not fifteen. "Look mother is a respectful person and I love her. You should to"

"But she's always miss perfect"

"She is your mother" He shouted and stalked off. Oh now I know why he's the favourite.

7 years later

Andre this Andre that. Where do I come in? I swung my feet over the bed and stared at the floor "Princess" My lady in waiting said "Shall I make you a hot bath?"

"Yes please" I muttered. She scurried off and I was left alone in my room. I stared at my face in the mirror. I found out yesterday that he will become the king and me. Well they haven't said a thing which means they don't care. I got up and walked over to the window. There. The boys who were fighting. Well training. I sighed and crossed my arms. They were all going to protect the king and queen. I'll be the unwanted person in the back of the room. I walked into the bathroom and saw my lady look up and nod and then walk away. I shoved myself into the water and sighed deeply. Thank god.

I stopped outside the thrown room and listened in. "But father" My brother shouted "No buts. You shall marry the second princess of Spain. We are close with them"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I owe them that. She will arrive today so go get ready" I heard muffling "What was that?"  
"Nothing" He came out right beside me. He looked straight at me. Then I was against the wall. It was scary. His face of pure hatred "I hate you" He growled at me "I hope you die soon. I'd rather of had a brother then you" I swallowed and he stumbled off.

I sat in my secret room. Reading books. I sighed and closed the book to another adventure. They are great. I smiled at the thought of me being on a adventure. I sighed and gathered myself and my book. I smiled and walked out. Checking the hallway and carefully placed one foot in front of the other and walked. Like a princess should. I then looked down at the book. So tempting. I opened it up and started reading. Then BANG. I fell on the floor "Ouch" I muttered rubbing my head. There was a groan and I looked up. Staring straight at a guy. He is a year maybe two years older then me. "What where you-" He started shouting but then stopped when he looked at me "Oh god" He said gathering himself "I am so sorry your majesty. I didn't see you there" Huh. He talks just like my mother. Maybe he's from a farm" I assessed him. No he looked well dressed. He started collecting pencils and paper. I grabbed my book. He glanced at it "Adventure? Doesn't seem like a princess sort of thing" He grinned at me.

"Well you never know what a princess is like" I told him standing up "And your a artist. It does not look like a boy sort of thing"

"Well that's personal" He told me. I rolled my eye's.

"You sound like a farm boy" He glared at me.  
"A farm boy? I see how it is. Like every stuck up princess who gets everything she wants"

"Oh yes. Your right. Everything" I glarred at him and walked away. Stupid boy.

I stared at my father "Isabella. Please do not do this again. I have told you-"  
"But why?" I groaned.  
"Because it is too dangerous"

"All I want to do is go to the town and you will not let me"

"There are things we must sacrifice with our state"

"What if I bring a guard with me?"

"I said no" He told me "That is final" I narrowed my eye's and stormed out. Stupid father. I heard chattering around the corner.

"You will not go to your mother. You can not just run away. You know why you are here. Do you not?"

"I do but-"

"No buts. Your mother wants you to meet someone and marry. You will not do that on a farm in the middle of no where"  
"It's somewhere"

"I will not have this argument"

"I don't even like it here. It's so boring"  
"Well. Find something else to do but drawing"  
"That's not fair"

"It is. Have you talked to the prince?"

"He was busy"

"What about the princess?"  
"She's stuck up"

"Well we all know the princess is a little ruff around the edges but you are the heir to the manner"

"But-"

"Your brother is incapable of it now that he married a German" here was muttering "What?"  
"Nothing"  
"Now go" I heard walking and I walked off very quickly.

I grinned down at my baby brother. Yes I am a older sister now. He sucked on his thumb and made little baby noises "Please tell me you are not killing your brother" it was my mother. I jumped and turned around "No. Just watching him while you were gone"

"well that was not necessary" She said lifting the small child and rocking him. I looked down at my feet "Do you hate me?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"Well no but you did not turn out the way I wanted"  
"You wanted me a certain way?" I asked her sitting down in the comfy chair "Well yes. You are very stuck up, does not listen to me, pays no respect and treats everyone like they do not belong. Even me"

"So you do hate me?"  
"No. I love you just like you father"

"Ok" I said looking down "And I am sorry for treating you like you are nothing it is just you did not tell me anything about you and then grandma and grandpa came. They told me everything about you coming from a farm and I felt like I was unwanted"  
"You are not unwanted"  
"Then why is my brother getting all the attention"  
"Well he has a lot of things going on and needs more attention. He is marrying Lilyan"

"And what about me?"

"Well you are to um you er"

"So I am to be left with nothing? Just the title of princess?"

"No never but-"

"But you have not decided my future"  
"How about this. I will talk to father and see what he says about this"

"Thank you" She smiled. I got up and walked out. Grinning.

RPOV

I looked at Dimitri. He was thinking. I had just talked to him about Isabella. He then looked at me "There is many things that we could do. She is young and beautiful. I am sure I could think of something" I sat next to him.  
"She feels unwanted"  
"She is not the small child she used to be. She has certainly changed"  
"Yes. She has but that is a good thing"

"Not always. We have that boy here. Kyle. What if she goes and... gosh I do not even want to know"

"Well. You are lucky he is only staying here with his father for a week or so"

"I guess" I sighed at him.  
"I guess it is not the children who have changed" I muttered.

**OMG so Rose thinks people have changed? Have they? What do you think? Review and tell me ideas cause you know. My mind is full of wonderful cells and you know. IMAGINATION. But you are the guys who review. Oh REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok sorry for another long wait. Anyway I have decided that Isabella is not going to be a evil girl but she wants adventure. Anyway this story is nearly coming to a close. I know it's sad and but I have a few more chapters in me and I'm sure you'll know it's the end because I will write the end at the end. Makes sence. I'm working on a new story at the moment. Making the first chapter as long as I can. Not sure what it's going to be about yet but I promise you it will be good. Anyway I'll let you get on with the chapter. This is chapter 29. Enjoy. **IPOV

I can not believe I just did that! I stared down at my brother who was on the floor clutching his um sensitive parts. My hand flew to my mouth "Oh god. I did not mean-"  
"Just... Do not touch me" He said. I bit my lip.  
"I did not mean to really. Here let me help you up"  
"No" He grunted standing up "I think you have done anough damage for a day" He shut his eye's then limped off. I snorted. He should not of said that about me then. I nodded my head "Did little miss perfect not get what she wanted?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and glared at the boy. Then shrugged it off realising who it was. That farm boy "I am letting you off on that one but next time you will not go without a punishment" He rolled his eye's and I glare at him "Stay away from me while you are here" I growled and he nodded.

"Of cause princess. Whatever you want" I glared at him and stalked off.

RPOV

Dimitri paced "Please Dimitri we must be fair. If you haven't noticed but you do have a daughter who feels like she is not being treated fair"

"She is not going out to town. What if someone takes her? Or even worse. A strigoi"

"Dimitri. Strigoi only come out at night. It is not possible for her to be captured if she is out during the day"

"I told you Rose. She is not leaving. What if she gets hurt or killed or kidnapped or worse" I grabbed his arm.

"Is that what your worried about? That there is so many things that could hurt her? Are you being protective? Is that why you won't even agree to a marriage"

"I just think that she is not ready for a marriage"

"Neither is your son"

"He believes it is his duty. Plus there is no prince or boy worthy of my daughter"

"I'm sure I have heard that before" I told him thumbing my hands against his chest "Dimitri please. I understand the over protectiveness but not even letting her outside the palace. I am sure that your parents by her age let you roam free" I stared down at me "Actually I didn't leave the palace until I was sixteen"

"Well are you going to make the same mistakes that they did?"  
"She is not leaving the castle. AT ALL" I took a step back from him "Well then. If I can not change you mind I guess all is lost then"

"Rose. You do not mean that" I turned around.

"Oh but I do" I walked out leaving him there speechless.

I sank into the bath and closed my eye's. I let out a long sigh. Dimitri came in and sat at the side of the tub "Please Rose. Talk to me" I looked over at him.

"Why?" I told him "Why did I fall for your charming good looks" I told him grabbing his stubbly chin and shaking it. He raised an eyebrow at me "Is that all?" He asked.  
"And your sexy Russian voice and your loving heart. Standing up for yourself and many more things" He dipped his fingers into the steaming water "I still don't know if I want to be angry at you for interrupting my bath though" I told him and he grinned.  
"well I am certainly very sorry my queen. I shall leave you" He stood up. I looked up at him "Aren't you forgetting something?" He frowned at me. I tapped my lips. He smiled and leaned down. Gently kissing me then leaning his four head on mine "I love you Rose"  
"I love you too" he smiled and walked out.

IPOV

"You promised mother that you would talk to him"

"And I did. He just wants to see to that you are safe and away from anything dangerous" I sighed and shook my head at her.

"So he is being overprotective"

"Indeed he is but only because he loves you. If not then he would of already shipped you out to marry" I pulled the blanket over my head and my mother sighed "When you were young you used to do that all the time" I peeked out from behind the blanket.

"I am so sorry" I told her hugging her. She hugged me back "I do not know where I went wrong but I really never meant for you and father to fight"  
"it's okay really and I have tried my best but he will not let you out of his sight" I leaned back into the best and humfed.  
"This is so not fair"

"Maybe next year huh?" I looked at her and nodded.  
"Maybe."

I stared at my brother. What a idiot. He knows nothing about girls. First of all he's sitting there next to this girl making googly eye's at her. What's this I see? I stormed over "Andre" I said in a very calm voice "who is this girl?" Andre looked up at me. The grin on his face was gone. "This girl is the princess of Spain"

"Uh huh and she is here why?"  
"well if you were in the thrown room like father asked you would of known"

"Known what? Stop confusing me"

"In fact if you were there a few days ago you would of known that I am to marry princess Annabella"

"Annabella? Pretty name. Do you have a sister?" She looked me up and down "Yes. How do you know?"  
"Ask her yourself" I sat down across from them "So how long are you staying?" I asked her.  
"Oh princess it sounds like you want me to leave" The princess said taken back.  
"It is not that" I said leaning towards her "it is just I did not know when you were coming"

"You were outside the thrown room when father was telling" Andre groaned "Shush for a moment Andre" I said covering his mouth with my hand "I will be leaving in a week" She told me.  
"I see. I have not seen you around but I did meet a very strange farm boy... Kyle is it" Andre rolled his eye's.  
"His father owns an estate near the palace Isabella. His father took him here because he wanted him to meet us but as I know you have made a poor impression on him"

"I have not" I shouted but then quietened "He was very rude"  
"Rude? You mean the other way round" I glanced at Annabella.

"Well I wish you well being. I have to go" I jumped to my feet and walked off. I found a area where no one was around and sat down and cried.

Kyle POV

I sat down with my notepad and pencils and looked around for something to draw. Until I found it. There was a girl on the floor. She looked like a angel in all these flowers sitting on the floor. I drew every detail I could see and then walked up to the girl. She was crying. I crouched down in front of her and lifted her head. I nearly jumped back ten feet but I kept calm "Princess?" She turned away from me looked sideways "Are you here to tell me more about myself?"

"No" I said. I grabbed my notepad and showed her "I only drew you" she looked down at the picture of her in the field. She looked up at me "That is me?"  
"Yes. You looked beautiful in this field. You looked like an angel"

"Thank you" She whipped her yes several times before looking at me "But I really am trying"  
"I-"

"I am trying to change. I really am. In fact I am. I have regained my relationship with my mother. Now my father is the hard one" She let out a small laugh "No freedom or privacy for a princess" Maybe her life wasn't as perfect as I thought.

"I understand. Are you going tonight?" She looked at me with a frown.  
"To what?"  
"The ball? Are you going?"  
"Oh yes of cause" I smiled at her.

"Good because I don't want to be the only one in the room who is having a rubbish time" we both laughed. She was truly beautiful.

**Someones got a little crush. Maybe theres a future there. Okay I'm writing up the next chapter now and I don't know when it will be up but it's a long weekend so we will have to see. The more you review the less time it takes to update.**

**just saying.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well I told you it would be up by tomarrow. Ahhaa. I am the best. Anyway this chapter has a lot of drama and over protectiveness of Dimitri. I'm just saying that's what I think Dimitri would so if he has kids. Anyway anough chatter here is chapter 30. Hope you like it and enjoy.**

IPOV

I stared at my face in the mirror "Should I weir my hair up or down?" I asked my maid. She looked over at me.  
"Sorry your highness?" She was confused by my commant.

"Well..." I looked for her name "Hannah. What do you think? Up or down?" Her eye's sparkled and I smiled.

"down. Here" She placed my teara on my head and I grinned.  
"Thank you" I stood up .

"May I say but you look beautiful"

"aww thank you Hannah. That means a lot" I walked out of my room and down the stair way. You could hear the chattering from the hallway and the soft music playing "And finally the princess arrives" Kyle shouted over to me and I rolled my eye's. He was grinning like a little boy "What took you so long?" He said coming over to me "I was starting to think that I would be the only one having a really bad time in there"

"well I could not decide if I should have my hair up or down"  
"Oh yes cause it would matter of cause" I smacked his arm and he laughed.

RPOV

I bit my lip and turned to Dimitri "Have you seen Isabella?" I asked and he looked down at me "I am very sure that she will be here any moment" He kissed my four head and I smiled.

"Can we just check? I mean see if she's outside or something" He sighed and nodded. I dragged him out of the ballroom and into the foya "Look Rose. There she is" I looked up to the top of the stairs where she was standing with a young boy "Now that is a sight" I muttered and Dimitri took a sip of his wine "That is the dutch's young boy. Kyle I believe"

"Aren't they cute" I said gribbing his arm "Maybe you'll reconsider what I said"  
"About marriage. If this boy fits all the needs then yes I will reconsider but not at this age. He's young and helpless" Then Kyle moved forward and brushed hair out of Isabella's face. Dimitri's face went red in anger as he leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Now Dimitri was charging towards them. Two steps at a time "Isabella" He barked. I flinched "What do you think your doing?"  
"I-" He turned to Kyle.  
"I invite you here and you take advantage of my daughter" I stood there frozen.

"Father. Please" Isabella grabbed his arm "He is just a boy"  
"No. He is trying to get close to you and when he does he will hurt you" Dimitri grabbed the boy's collor "I am taking you to your father. You will stay away from my daughter or I will banish you from ever entering this palace again and ever seeing my daghter again" He pulled the small boy down the stairs and just at the right moment his father walked out. Dimitri grumbled something to him and he nodded and pushed his boy into the ballroom.

IPOV

I hate him. Taking away my only friend. I laid on my bed with my head hanging over the edge and my feet in the middle. I closed my eye's and then opened then to see a pair of boots. I followed those boots up legs and then a chest and then to the face of my brother. I turned to look at him "What do you want? To say that your surprised that someone would actually like to be my friend" I said sitting on my kneese. He tilted his head "well your right. I was also surprised that someone like him would actually like someone like me" He placed his hands behind his back.

"No actually I came here to say that I am sorry" He sat down on the bed "I mean if you can change then so can I. Truce?" He said holding out his hand to me. I shook it.

"Sure. I am actually gad you are not here to say anything mean to me" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I am not all mean. I guess Annabella is rubbing off on me" I snorted.

"I bet she is." I muttered.

I sat on the grass staring up at the sky "Miss your going to get your dress dirty" Hannah said rushing over.  
"What does it matter? If someone can tell me that it is not alright to sit on the grass then please tell me who"

"I do" A deep voice said. I looked up to see my father then fell back onto the floor.

"I have nothing to say to you" I said.

"A princess does not lay around on the grass making herself dirty"

"Oh really" I said and I started rolling around in the dirt and grass then grabbed a handful of the ground and smothered it on my face "I have just proven you wrong" I told him standing on my feet. He stared at me in disbelief.

"You will go to your room this instant and clean youself up before anybody see's you"

"Who is going to see me? A very handsome prince from another country who decides wants to marry me? Well he will just have to wait because my father is a jerk" Lots of emotion washed over his face and I walked away. Leaving him in a state that I hoped would cause him a lot of pain.

**Well the next chapter will be in the future cause well you know I want to get straight to the point. Anyway review and I will personally love you forever. Happy days**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok I was trying to be quick with this chapter to get it up. I'm going to the camp from the 25th to 27th so the whole weekend which I think is not this weekend bu the next. I have to sleep in a tent. I'm a outdoor person (Grins). Anyway this would be chapter 31. I was going to name it just because it's special but you know I don't want to. I'm gonna name the last chapter though. The best chapter of the story. I will make it as long as I possibly can. Enjoy.**

IPOV

Four years later

I sat on the floor of the library while my mother talked to me in French. I groaned "Please stop. Your giving me a headache" I said and she looked at me "Isabella. Please this is important in your learning-"

"it is not like I am going to France any time soon" I said throwing my arms over my head and banging them on the floor.  
"Oh Isabella" She muttered. A man cleared his throat behind me and I could only guess who. I looked.

"How nice you would join us father" I said sitting up.

"Isabella this is no time for games"

"I was not playing games" I said as he sat down "I am to old for games do you not think" I said with a grin. He looked at me with a straight face "I have some important news" He said. I sat up.

"Like?"  
"The prince of Norway has come. I would very much like you not to be a selfish child" Rose sighed.  
"Dimitri please" He held up his hands.  
"You aer very correct Roza. That was uncalled for. I am sorry Isabella" I tilted my head.

"You are forgivin. What has made you change your mind?"  
"Many things. Now" He scratched the head of little lamb. For a dog I must say he has lived for a long time. "Tell me of news."  
"I will not do my French" I told him. He sighed "I do not see the need for such a thing"  
"What about when the king of France visits? How will he communicate?"  
"Using Russian"  
"Your mother knows two languages"  
"Oh yes? Spanish and Russian. Yes I know. She talks a lot in Spanish"

"Isabella" They both said at the same time I basically fell over laughing but since I was already on the floor I was rolling around laughing. "What is so funny?" My little brother said coming in with his thumb in his mouth "Take that thumb out of your mouth young man" My mother said scolding him. He sat down in my mothers lap "I was just saying to Isabella that learning another language is important" James looked at me.  
"It is very important" He told me with a nod of my head. I burst out laughing. Gosh I have the giggles.

"Isabella" My father boomed down to me I softened them into giggles. There was a knock on the library door. It was my brother and a boy who looked no older then twenty. He had short blond hair and very dark blue eye's. Quite handsome actually if I actually wanted to talk to him. My giggles stop and I looked away from everyone "Ah prince Owen. It is very nice to finally meet you"

"Of cause" He scanned the room and his eye's stopped on me. A slight smile crept across his face. I stood on my feet. He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. His hand felt like another hand. Not that I held that many. I sighed. "It is a pleasure to meet you" He spoke perfect. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed them. I shivered in disgust. "Princess Isabella" He smiled at me. Oh god. I want nothing to do with him. My father coughed "As I you" I finally said. He suddenly pulled away. His face changed. Sadness maybe. Oh gosh "Shall we go for a walk?" I asked. He nodded and I wrapped my arm around his. We found ourselves outside. "I saw great sadness in your eye's prince" I came straight out. He laughed "You go straight for the point do you not?"

"It is my personality. I do not like to hid things. Like I do not wish to marry"

"I feel the same way princess. I am only here for my father's reasons" I patted his hand softly.  
"You understand? There must be someone back in Norway" He beamed at me.  
"Oh yes but my father would never approve"

"He does not have to. Like the person I would of liked to marry has been banned from this palace" He stopped and looked at me.  
"How horrible?"

"I know and we were young. Only thirteen. He was so overprotective of me"

"Has he changed?"  
"Yes but I fear for the worst" He smiled at me.  
"How?"  
"He still does not want me to adventure outside this palace. I can only read" He nodded.

"Of cause. I have heard a lot about you. Self centred is not one. You have certainly changed from that young child who hated everyone" I looked at him

"You were here?"

"Oh yes. When you were eight you had quite a slap" I flinched. He chuckled "Do not worry. I have seen that you have changed. More happier" I grinned at him.  
"Aww thank you. I have always loved complements" He laughed.

"Thank you for understanding Isabella" He pulled back and held my hands "Thank you" He kissed my cheek and walked off. I grinned and hummed while skipping back to the palace. My mother looked at me "What happened?" I sighed and sank into a chair "Nothing" I told her. She frowned.  
"Then why are you happy"  
"Because he understands me"  
"So something did happen?" I looked at her.

"NO. Nothing happened. Which I am glad for. I do not want to marry a prince and move away from Russia" She sighed.

"You can not stay here forever. All Dimitri's sisters have moved away. Even his mother" I shrugged.

"So? I did not mean stay in the palace" She sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder "Your still holding on to Kyle. He could of changed from that wonderful boy you knew four years ago Isabella. How about this. I will take you down to the town. Father won't mind. He'll be in a meeting all day. Our little secret" I grinned "Tomorrow though" I nodded excited. Finally. Out of this death trap.

I jumped in my seat in the carriage. I have never been in one before. I was so excited. I grinned and giggled. My mother sighed and tried to calm me down. Even when I got out I tripped over but managed to look like nothing happened. My mother just sighed again "Come on Isabella" I grinned and pulled my hood up. We had to stay hidden or something would happen even though we have two guards with us. We walked through the market. I picked up a apple and passed over a couple of coins. I continued down and munched on my apple. This was so much fun. Even the dry dirt under my feet and the rushing people who were dressed so poorly. Everyone looked so happy though. The little kids ran around giggling. I smiled at their happiness. My mother talked to a woman across a stool. I found myself wondering off and found myself looking into a sword fight. Two men fought "You should give up now" The man who seemed to have the other man cornered. Metal against metal. I cringed "A princess like Isabella would never go for a boy like you" The boy launched back.

"You are lucky that you know nothing of the princess"

"Oh I know very much. She is pretty, smart and-" He ducked and the sword sliced through the air.

"Think again" The boy shouted "I shall be the one from this village to fight for the princess"

"You run back to your mansion" The older man gruffed out "Or if I recall you were banned for the palace" I dropped my apple and it rolled down the hill. Kyle. The boy looked straight at me. Those eye's. Those beautiful dark eye's. He has grown quite a lot. Then a sword was slung at him but he had seen it coming. He ducked "Stop this now" I shouted coming forward pulling my hood off "Or I will personally have you both punished for this unnecessary fight over nothing" My mother touched my arm.  
"Isabella" She whispered "It is time to go" I nodded and followed her through the market.  
"Isabella" Someone called after me as I approached the carriage. I turned around. Kyle ran up to me "You got out?"

"I-"

"Isabella" My mother called.  
"I shall be there very soon" I called over to her. I turned back to Kyle "I am sorry" I told him. He frowned "Meet me in the forest tonight. Behind the castle" I whispered to him. He nodded and I climbed into the carriage.

**Woooh Kyle. I don't even know any Kyles. I got it from a book I like but I do know a Andre i relised after I put up that chapter. How weired this that? He's really short and likes to spike up his hair. It's so cute. Well Review and I hope this chapter made you happy =D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I forgot. Yep that is how I'm gonna start it off. I've decided that I've got one more chapter left in me and the next one will be all in rose's POV and no one elses. Yep so I hope you like this chapter and enjoy it. I will try to update this week on the weekend so you don't have to wait that much. Anyway here it is. Chaper 32.**

IPOV

I slumped back against the tree and sighed. I was so impatient. Why can't he just get here? I bit down on my nails and then he came running up. Looking like a knight "Isabella" He said with a grin lifting me to my feet "Okay I just want to say it. I know you are not the one to fall for farm boys like myself" I put my hand over his mouth. "Did you know my bother was from a farm?" He nodded "If my father could marry a farm girl then I could marry a farm boy" I pulled my hand away. He was speechless. I grinned and history repeats its self. He lifted me up "I love you Isabella. Run away with me" He said putting be down. I grabbed his hands.  
"How about this. My brother is having his wedding in less then a day. I shall tell my mother that I am leaving to be with you. She will understand and if she understands then father will understand. He really does"  
"Your father" He sighed and shook his head "I would be surprised" He kissed my head and I smiled.

RPOV

I plucked at my boys tux. He groaned at me "Mother" He said as I brushed down his shoulders "I am fine" He grabbed my hands "This is your moment" I whispered nearly in tears "Your a man now and your getting married. Oh gosh I am going to miss you so much" I whipped away the happy tears that had falling from my betraying eye's. Stupid "Come on Roza" Dimitri said "Leave the poor boy alown and come sit with me" I nodded and shuffled off after him. After taking my seat I couldn't even stop moving. I shuffled around in my seat and Dimitri had to grab my leg to stop me moving. I was just so excited. I had a great view of everything. Then the music started to play. It reminded me of my wedding. I grinned in happiness and everyone turned to look at the beautiful bride. There were some whispers and mutters. As she walked slowly down the isle in time with the music I looked over at my son. His eye's shone with pride and love. They said their vows and gave a little kiss. I clapped like crazy and ran up to my son and hugged him "OH my boy" I cried "You are so handsome. You did so well" I told him. He was grinning. He didn't care.  
"Mother please calm yourself" But I knew he wanted to jump for the sky as well. We made our way to the hall when my daughter aproched her family. "Mother, father, Andre" She sucked in a breath "I am leaving" Dimitri took a step forward but I stuck my hand out "Why?" I asked.  
"For love" She grinned silly.  
"Where is this boy?" Dimitri boomed. I looked up at him and glared "Dimitri. Remember what I told you" I growled. He lowered his head and nodded. I turned to my daughter "It's Kyle" She nodded "Father never let me have him so I am doing what is right. I'm going to live with him" She nodded towards the door where a man held her bags "I have to go" I hugged her hard.

"Visit anytime. Okay? You are welcome whenever you like" She laughed and nodded. We all said out goodbyes and she hurried off screaming in joy. Andre joined his wife. I joined the parents. Lissa and Christan "Is it just not wonderful?" I said and Lissa grinned and nodded "She's happy. He's happy" She squealed and everyone laughed. "Oh your father wants you to visit him and give the new couple some alone time" She wiggled her eyebrows and we laughed. I nodded "Anytime" She giggled and ran off. Christan looked at me and smiled "She is so happy" he told me. "So..."

"I know. I can't describe it either" We all laughed.

"Where is your daughter?" Christan asked. I smiled.  
"She's happy. She's left but happy" I nodded and Dimitri snorted. I whacked his arm "Be happy for her. Just because she didn't marry a prince means nothing compared to true love. Dimitri please" He looked down at me and sighed "I hate when you give me that look" I frowned.  
"What look?" He looked me up and.  
"That look" I raised my eyebrows trying just to lift one.  
"I don't have a look"

"Yes you do" He murmured pulling me into a hug and kissing me "it is my look" He deeper the kiss and I sighed into his mouth.

"Oh god please. You might be my parents but that is really-" I turned to see my son shivering "It is just so creepy" I rolled my eye's and punched his arm lightly "ouch" He muttered. His new wife came up behind him "My king and queen" She said bowing her head "Thank you for giving this wonderful man" She said running her hand down his arm. He grinned down at her "Do you think we will be together forever? Like you and father" Andre asked. I looked up at a Dimitri and grabbed his arm. He looked down at me and smiled. "Well we didn't have an arranged marriage but I think you will. Some advise for the future" I cleared my throat "Even though you fight and things may never go right remember this day and what you felt. Okay?" They both nodded and walked off as their song started to play.

"Oh Roza" Dimitri murmered to me "You amaze me sometimes" I elbowed him in the rips. "Your not the only one who can give advise. And remember we have three kids" He nodded.

"Yes I know that"

"Where is our little boy?" I asked looking around the room.

**WOOOH I just wanna know what you want the last chapter to be about. I know where it's gonna be set and stuff just a few ideas for what should happen. it's gonna be at Abb's camp thing. Anyway until next time.**

**Thank you and bye bye**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here's the last chapter. I know I know and thank you for reading it and coming along on the journey. You were awsome. I would like to say thank you for all the reviews you guys have sent me... even if they were a little bad and stuff but I loved writing it anyway. Now this last chapter has a twist in the story. You'll get it when you read it all... I thought it was a good idea since well it hasn't happened in anyone's story. I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it. Chapter 33.**

I swayed with the boat. My eye's closed and Dimitri's arm's wrapped around my waist. I have ridden this road before. A few times. Not in many years though. I opened my eye's and looked down at the dark blue water of the ocean. It sprayed against the side of the boat. I sighed in content. We had gotten a maid to look after my youngest son so me and Dimitri could take this trip to my father's camp. I smiled "Roza" Dimitri mumbled "You are smiling at nothing again" I grinned and turned to him.

"I was just remembering the past am I not allowed to do just that?"

"Well..." He faded off but smiled. I rolled my eye's. I turned back and planted my hands firmly on the wood. "Oh Roza. Do you really think I would do that?" I shrugged and he kissed my neck "You can think about the past even though there is some bits I would not like to remember" I turned to him.

"Like when I was sick?"

"And when I was not with you" He smiled and ran a thumb down the side of my face "Those were the moments that pained me the most" I smiled and leaned against his chest.  
"I haven't been to Spain for a long time. Do you think it's different?" He let out a very loud laugh. I felt it in my arms and chest "Does a place ever stay the same?" He asked with a grin.

"No"

"Then how can you say that it will be the same? You do not know. Maybe he has new men. I am sure of that. What if he acts different? There are many questions are there not?" He smiled. I smiled back and leaned against him.

It wasn't long till we arrived in Spain. I could stay still. It reminded me of my daughter when I took her into town. All I saw was Dimitri grinning at me as well as the countryside. I started humming a random tune. Dimitri chuckled "Roza" I looked at him. "We are here" I basically jumped out the carriage and rushed over to my father and gave him a big hug. He chuckled "Nice to see you to" He muttered trying to take me off him. I finally pulled back "I've missed you dad" He said. He smiled at me.  
"As I have you" Come on. I would like to introduce you to some people" I nodded and followed him. Five men lined up in front of me. All different in every way. "This is Adam, Baily, Thomas, Tyler and Ambrose" I looked Ambrose up and down. He smiled lightly at me.

"Your majesty's" They all said bowing. I almost blushed but it's alright. I kept it down. I grinned at them.  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm sure that you have done a good job here. Protecting this wonderful country you live in" They all nodded. Ambrose not so egally as the others. His home... in fact I don't know where his home was. I looked down at the muddy floor. "Go and do your jobs" Abb ordered and they all ran off. Dimitri was looking at the young stallion next to him. He jumped on it and looked at me. I smiled "Do you remember this?" I asked. He frowned at me and shock his head.  
"Sorry my queen... I know nothing-" I heard a light gallop. Adrian came in beside him.  
"Thought I would drop in while you were here" I smiled even more. Just how I remembered it. Dimitri looked back at me.  
"What?" He asked.  
"This is the exact position we first met" His eyebrows shot up.  
"You remember"

"Of cause" I laughed.  
"I do to but I'm not going anywhere" He smiled. Adrian grinned.  
"You know my wife and I have bought a small farm. You could come stay with us. Instead of this place" He looked around and Abb rolled his eye's. Adrian shut up for once.

"right" He walked off leaving us three there. My father patted my shoulder and walked off to. I looked up at Dimitri.  
"Come my love. We must visit our memories" I smiled and he stretched out his hand. I jumped on behind him and clutched onto his waist not letting go until he came to a stop. I hate ridding horses with my old bum. It really does hurt. I looked around "Where are we?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"You do not remember?" I shook my head and he led me down the small mound of dirt and over to a river "Our first kiss" He murmured to me. "Our first love" I smiled at him and nodded. He pulled me into a hug. I knew that this hug I would never want to let go of.

**(Dimitri finish story)**

"The end" Dimitri said looking at me with a wide grin. I rolled my eye's.

"what a story" I muttered "It was all lovey dovey. What was with it?" He sighed.  
"Roza. I was saying-"

"I don't weir dresses anymore... in very public places" I told him. I had to think about it.

"Roza-"

"I am a guardian. We only have a few weeks together and you spent it telling me a story about a couple back when there was no tv or phones or computer's. It was torture"

"I was saying that our love is-"

"is as long as time... I like the names by the way" he raised an eyebrow "I mean for the kids. I liked them... why did you choose them?"

"No I just know you so well Roza" He chuckled. "Sometimes you may annoy me, make me angry and sad but I still love you"

"Your not going to tell me another one of your life lesson's are you" I said pulling away. He burst out laughing. I have never heard him laugh like that before. It was a real laugh... A laugh that he's been hiding from me. I poked him in the ribs "Not funny"

"Oh Rose"

"I don't like dogs" I told hm crossing my arms "Dhampires and animals don't get along"  
"Well Rose. Maybe if I get you a dog... then maybe you can learn some responsibilities. Like-"

"No cooking" I told him.  
"That was already of my list"

"Or cleaning or moving or taking my eye's off that screen" I pointed to the television "When your not here or when I'm not working" He trailed his hand down my jaw and smiled.  
"Rose you talk a lot"

"I do not" I gasped covering my mouth. He laughed and grabbed my hand.  
"That is why I love you" He kissed me and smiled leaning his four head against mine.

FIN

**Thank you again for all the reviews you guys have given me. This story is afficially over. I hoped you liked it. I know it had some spelling mistakes and it didn't really make sence sometimes but you know I did it for fun. Anyway thank you for reading and review to tell me what you think. Love ya all**


End file.
